Dancing with Fire: A Summer's Promise
by Diskord
Summary: Wanna know what happened between Seifer and Rinoa the summer before she met Squall? Seifer wants Rinoa but can he forget his past with Fujin? Seinoa Saifuu. New chapter is up at last! Things turn deadly for Rinoa... Who can save her? RR please!
1. Disclaimer and Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII. Nope, that high honor belongs to Square. *Sigh* The only characters I own are the minor ones I've made up to help the story along. The Prologue is something Rinoa says in the game so I can't take credit for that either. 

Rating: PG-13 for some language, sexual situations (nothing graphic); and certain adult themes

**the rating has been downgraded from R. Since the NC 17 rating no longer exists, I didn't feel like my story qualified for an R rating. 

Prologue

__

I...really liked him

He was always full of confidence, smart.

Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world.

I...I think I was in love. I wonder how he felt...

It was last summer...I was 16… Lots of fond memories...


	2. Escape

****

Chapter 1

It was a lazy summer afternoon in Deling City. The air was infused with an aroma of blooming flowers, which grew in neat rows around the Caraway Mansion. Rinoa Heartilly, a sixteen-year-old girl, was sitting on the edge of her bed inside a large cool room. Her beautiful raven hair with barely visible bronze highlights was being meticulously brushed by a servant girl slightly younger than Rinoa herself.

"Today is the big day, Miss Rinoa. You must look your very best for your papa's birthday party tonight."

"Yes of course," answered Rinoa, however her mind was far away. For twelve long years, she has been living like a prisoner inside the Caraway Mansion. Her mother died when she was only four years old and ever since then her father has never let her out of his sight. The only way she could be free to roam the great Deling City by herself without the annoyance of the guards hired by her father was to sneak out which she had learned to do quite skillfully. 

__

Father would kill me if he knew. A wave of memories engulfed her senses.

She remembered a time before her father became a well-known Galbadian General widely recognized not only in Deling City but as far as the ever-mysterious Esthar. She remembered her mom—a petite woman with pale skin and expressive brown eyes. Many said that Rinoa looked a lot like the late Julia Heartilly. How happy she was back then… Guided by a sudden urge of emotion she touched a small silver ring that hung on a delicate chain about her neck. 

__

I miss you, mom. A hot tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it off before Nailah, her servant girl, noticed and started pestering her with incessant questions. Rinoa's mind slowly transitioned back to reality. Today was no doubt going to be a real bore. She hated her father's parties. They were so fake—mainly a chance for a bunch of politicians to get together and gossip about the possibility of a return of the sorceresses. Her dislike of political gatherings was not to be mistaken for ignorance for Rinoa was a very intelligent and bright young woman whose heart broke every time she heard about the awful doings of Vinzer Deling whose cruel rule she utterly despised. However, her father absolutely refused to hear anything of the sort saying that it was not a woman's job to worry about politics. 

Rinoa stood up. "I am going to the garden, Nailah. Tell father I'll be home in time for the celebration."

"But Miss, you'll ruin your hairdo…." She probably would have added something else, but Rinoa quickly walked out the door despite Nailah's protests. 

At first, she thought about just wondering around the flower garden to help her clear her head. No, she had to get out of here—the invisible walls of her perfect life— a perfect prison were too much for her to absorb. 

"Yes, Deling City, that is where I will head," she said to herself. She was sure she would find Zone and Watts, two of her closest friends, at the _Galbadia Café_ which was a meeting place for young people with radical political views that opposed the ruthless dictatorship of President Deling. She remembered that Zone and Watts should have been back from Timber today where they went to meet up with some of their old buddies.

__

Father would definitely not approve. Rinoa smiled at her own devilishness. She still clearly remembered the harsh words he said to her after first learning about the friendship. 

"Rinoa, I forbid you from associating with that kind of people. They are trouble— nothing more than street rats that crawled out of the gutter. What would my associates think if they found out my own daughter was consorting with that gang of…" Not being able to find an appropriate insult he stood there glaring at her and then walked out slamming the big wooden door. 

That "kind of people"…. the words burned into Rinoa's head echoing many times over. How dare he say that without knowing the first thing about them? 

She walked up to the door with a brightly colored sign overhead that clearly read _Galbadia Café_. The interior was very simple in appearance. The furniture, once decorated with elegant red cloth, was now faded away. The wooden tables were saturated with the distinct scent of Gayla liquor which got its name from a monster that lived somewhere out in the Trabia snowfield and was said to produce an intoxicating substance that caused deep sleep in its enemies. Rinoa has never seen a real monster herself. Of course like any well-rounded girl, raised in a less than stable political time, she was taught to use a weapon—her favorite being the blaster edge which she handled with great skill.

Rinoa walked up to the bar. "Good afternoon Ceph," she greeted the fellow with straw-colored hair and timid gray eyes who stood behind the counter.

"Hey Rinoa, can I get ya something?" 

"Nothing yet. Have you seen Zone and Watts today at all?"

"Nah, I don't think they are back from Timber yet. Sorry. But as soon as I am done here, do you wanna go, umm…. out to a movie or something? Of course, you don't have to, I was just curious. I am sure you already got something planned."

Rinoa smiled, flattered. "Another time perhaps. I can't be gone long because my father is expecting me at home in a couple of hours." 

She was disappointed not to find Zone and Watts. She wasn't expecting to cut her time at Deling so short. "I guess I'll go to the mall instead," she thought. "Maybe they still have that pretty dress on sale." With that in mind she gave Ceph a quick smile (making him turn a bright shade of red) and left the café hoping to catch the next bus headed towards the mall. She was sure that in the midst of preparation for the nighttime celebration she would not be missed at home just yet. Little did she know just how profoundly that seemingly unimportant decision would affect her summer, and in many ways her life…


	3. Chance Encounter: An Angel in Trouble

****

Chapter 2

It was a couple of hours before sunset when Rinoa finally got off the bus in front of the mall. The sweltering rays of the hot Galbadian sun forced her to quicken her pace as she walked up the staircase almost feeling the coolness of the air-conditioned building. The Deling City Mall definitely lived up to its reputation as being the largest and perhaps the most richly decorated mall in all of Galbadia. Clever in its design, it attracted tourists from as far as the Centra Continent. The grand staircase adorned with an impressive looking statue of President Deling led up to a massive octagonal structure consisting only of enormous panes of multi-colored glass with steel supports that glistened in the sunlight. To augment the effect, the mall rotated slowly about its axis giving its visitors an exciting view of the many attractions of Deling City. The mall consisted of a total of three floors, each one designed specifically to cater to its guests every need. The lower level housed the food court that served the latest Galbadian Cuisine as well as occasional novelties from far away places that were on display for public's enjoyment.

Rinoa walked up to the glass elevator located in the center of the structure. By habit, she started observing the lively crowd below, wondering if she would ever be as carefree as them or was she forever destined to be locked inside the walls of the Caraway Mansion. Knowing that she had a little over two hours before she needed to get back, she needed to hurry. The last thing she wanted was for her father to learn of her little escapade.

About half an hour later, Rinoa, who was all done with her shopping, decided to get a frozen dessert to cool her off before making her way home through the scorching summer heat. She quickly returned to the first floor and headed towards the dessert stand. After getting her favorite dessert of luscious choco-berries she sat down at a table and resumed her previous activity of observing the people around her. Soon her eyes stopped on a group of three people who were crowding around a large cage containing a live Torama, a catlike monster, who was supposedly caught around the mysterious Esthar and displayed here for the curious eyes of the general public. Rinoa couldn't make out the features of the two fellows who had their backs turned to her, however she got a clear look at a young woman who stood between them. She was tall and thin with smooth alabaster skin. Her silver hair was cut short revealing her slender neck and shoulders. However, the most distinctive feature about her was the black eye patch that despite its appearance did not ruin this girl's unconventional beauty.

"Hey Fuu," Rinoa heard one of the guys say, "ever seen on of these ugly things? They are pretty vicious looking, ya know" He pointed to the Torama who no doubt was already trying to devise a way to make these three annoying strangers her late afternoon snack.

"DANGER. KEEP OUT " the girl with the eye patch responded.

"Hey, ya don't think I am scared of it, do ya? I fought bigger things than this little pussycat before, ya know. Right Seifer?"

"BRAG," interjected the girl again.

"Oh yeh? No one messes with Raijin, ya know. I'll prove to you all that I am not afraid of this Torama, ha. He swung his long staff at the animal. 

"Hey, ya better watch out cuz…" replied the young man referred to as Seifer. However, Raijin was no longer listening. With total confidence in himself, he leaped over the enclosure and approached the cage. He reached out and touched one of the cat's long whiskers. "OUCH!!!" he suddenly yelled as the Torama gave him a powerful blast of energy from the tip of her whisker that caused him to tumble over and hit his back against the enclosure. His companions started cracking up.

"Aw, shit, that hurt, ya know."

"IDIOT."

"Ha-ha, I warned you, didn't I?"

Raijin has now made his way back over the fence only to receive a firm kick in the shin from the platinum-haired beauty.

Rinoa who has been paying close attention to this little comedy for quite some time could no longer contain her laughter. All three turned around to look at her. For the first time she got a careful look at the two strangers who she has been eyeing all this time. One of them immediately caught her attention. At over six feet tall, he possessed an aura of confidence and a quickness of movement that complemented his body posture that spoke of steel determination. Rinoa's eyes hungrily ran him up and down. His lean but muscular body was clad in a trenchcoat, adorned with a striking symbol of a fire cross whose blood- red color made it stand out against the whiteness of the fabric. Over his right shoulder, he nonchalantly held a long gunblade. Rinoa's eyes met his. Dazzled by his appearance, she did not notice that the stranger was observing her with equal interest. A spark of interest played in his emerald eyes as he ran his gloved hand through his golden hair. He retained his calm demeanor although his mind was racing for a way of making the girl's acquaintance. Noticing that his companions were looking at him Seifer sharply spun around.

"Hey, Raij, do you know this chick?" He was now speaking in half a tone, and Rinoa, to her displeasure, could no longer make out what he was saying.

"CARAWAY'S DAUGHTER," interrupted Fujin.

"That's _General_ Caraway's daughter? Well, in that case, I guess I better go over there and introduce myself. What a pleasant coincidence… He smiled.

A pained expression ran over Fujin's face and her indigo eye sparked with a flare of emotion. She quickly regained her composure and now said in her usual unemotional tone, "BUSINESS."

"I know, why we are here, Fuu. Who says this _business_ trip can't get a little more exciting? " 

"MEN."

"Oh Fuu, you are not jealous, are ya?" he retorted smirking. Fujin didn't find it necessary to supply him with a reply and turned away yet his words seeped into her heart like drops of poison. _Jealous, why should I be jealous? I have known him for as long as I can remember. He is part of MY posse…Still… He leaves me in a split second to chase after her! HER! A complete stranger…. _She touched her eye patch with disgust wanting to rip it from her eye with all her might yet she knew she could not. Her lips twisted into a sour half smile. 

Seifer turned back to look at Rinoa, however to his surprise she was no longer there. 

"Dammit!" He looked around trying to find Rinoa's blue dress among the multitude of people. There she was… Seifer was resolute. He wasn't going to leave the mall without at least introducing himself. With that in mind, he quickly started walking in her direction. 

"Yo Seifer! There are lots of other chicks in Deling. You don't hafta look desperate chasing after this one, ya know!" yelled Raijin.

"Shut up," Seifer snapped back at him.

"DELING CITY INN. LATER." rang Fujin's voice.

Rinoa was walking slowly toward the mall's exit, her mind still fixated on the handsome stranger. He seemed so different from all the other men Rinoa has been exposed to in her life many of whom were far more interested in Rinoa's prestigious name rather than her personality. She could not understand her sudden attraction to this man who looked like he could be either a criminal with blood staining the tip of his gunblade or a noble warrior willing to die serving his country. The duality of nature that she sensed from him perplexed her. She almost regretted that she would never see him again. Suddenly feeling a gentle pat on her shoulder, she turned around to find herself looking directly into the stranger's sea-green eyes. She blushed as if he could read her thoughts by mere contact with her skin. 

"Hey, I saw you looking at me earlier. You know, it's really not fair for you to make me chase you like that across the mall," he said giving her his famous smirk. His voice was deep and pleasant. Rinoa feeling slightly exposed decided to cover up her interest with amusement.

"So why is it exactly that you were chasing me across the mall, Mr. ?" she said smiling coyly. 

"I am Almasy. Seifer Almasy," he answered in an all-important tone of voice. "I thought a pretty lady like yourself looked like she may need an escort back to her house. After all, Deling City can be a pretty dangerous place. You never know if someone would dare to take advantage of your beauty."

Rinoa was indignant; a flash of anger roused by his words sparked in her large brown eyes. "You thought wrong, Mr. Almasy. I can take care of myself. I was taught to defend myself ever since I was a little girl. " 

She pointed to her blaster edge without which she dared not leave the fortified walls of the Caraway Mansion. However, secretly she was glad that he thought she was beautiful.

__

She is some piece of work, this General's daughter. I wonder what her father is like… He found her feisty attitude all the more intriguing. 

"Oh, a homegrown warrior princess, huh? I bet you couldn't even kill a Bite Bug with that blaster edge of yours. Behold a real weapon." He lightly ran his gloved hand over the sharp edge of his gunblade which he had lovingly named Hyperion. 

She had to put him in his place. 

"For your information, Mr. Almasy, my father trained me."

"Yes, let's talk about your father," he finally said after a few more seconds of silence.

"What about him?"

"General Caraway, no?"

"Yes," she retorted for once proud of her heritage. General Caraway was known to instill a sense of respect in the general public.

"How convenient, maybe you can give me directions to his house."

She caught a note of irony in his voice. 

"What business do you have with my father? Some battle strategy advice perhaps?"

"Oh, what sudden interest in my affairs. But you are wrong. My battle strategy is just fine. I fight to win!" he replied smiling smugly. 

"You don't suffer from a lack of self confidence, do you?"

"Aw, I am hurt. We only just met and already you judge me. And I thought we were off to a good start. You know, I was really counting on you to introduce me to your father. I gotta meet the man who taught you to fight _so well_."

__

My father!!!! His words struck her like a bolt of lightning. She had completely lost track of time. 

Oh, what have I done?" she exclaimed. "He'll kill me." She quickly started walking away. 

Seifer went after her. Their talk wasn't going as he had planned. His usual self-assured expression was now replaced with concern.

"What's wrong? Who'll kill you?"

"My father. He doesn't know I am here. The party… it starts in less than an hour…I'll never make it… he'll find out. I'll never be able to leave again. I'd take the bus but I am afraid that none will run to the mansion this late because of the celebration. The streets are bound to be packed."

"Hey, relax. I'll get you home on one condition though." 

"And what would that be, Mr. Almasy?" She looked at him with newfound interest. 

"First of all, call me Seifer. And now if you could please tell me your name so at least we are not complete strangers when we meet the famous general."

"_If_ you meet the famous general. I have no intention of letting my father find out about this, Mr. Almasy. "

"Hey, that's part of the deal, no calling me…" Rinoa lightly placed her finger over his mouth.

"Rinoa," she said. 

"All right then, _Princess Rinoa_. I say we go find a car, that is unless of course you prefer to walk.

****


	4. Close Call

****

Chapter 3

"No Mr. Caraway, she is not in the garden. No one has seen her since earlier this afternoon. "

General Caraway stopped pacing around his office and looked in disbelief at the man who was standing in the doorway. 

"Well, where is she? I hired you to look after my daughter, and now I find out you have not a clue as to her whereabouts. You imbecile! Unless you return her to me safely, consider yourself fired! Guests will start arriving any moment and my own daughter is out wandering the streets like some homeless vagrant! I order you to take some men and go to town right now to retrieve my daughter! I suspect she is at the Galbadia Café with Zone and Watts. Find them! I'll deal with her myself later… As for them, arrest them immediately! I'll have them thrown in jail for treason! I've had enough of their mindless conspiracies!"

"Sir!"

"Now get out of my sight before I throw you out!" Suddenly Caraway started laughing but his laughter didn't foretell a pleasant outcome to the situation. 

Terrified at this sudden change of heart and not realizing that the General was mocking himself, the guard quickly backed out of the doorway, and only when he was out of the General's sight did he allow himself to relax. 

Left again in solitude, General Caraway continued pacing around his office. His already aging face now looked worn out which gave it an especially haggard appearance. He looked at the antique clock that was hanging above the portrait of his late wife. 

__

It's after seven already. Another half an hour and Rinoa's absence will be noted among the guests. Just let me get my hands on those half-witted fools! Someone ought to clear out that Galbadia Café once and for all! And to think my own daughter mixed up in all this nonsense! It quite ridiculous… I command entire armies with brilliance and precision yet I was outwitted by a sixteen-year-old child, my own daughter, who hates me more than the plague itself... If only I had remarried while I still could. Rinoa definitely lacks maternal care…

His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. 

"Sir?" called a young woman's voice.

"Not now, Nailah."

"It's important, sir. Margie sent me to tell you that Lt. Khan of the Galbadia Army has arrived and would like to speak to you."

"Is everything in order for the party?"

"Yes sir. Everything is ready. Your uniform has been cleaned and is waiting for you in your sleeping quarters."

"You may go now Nailah. Let Lt. Khan know that I will be joining him just as soon as I take care of some business."

"Should I let the guests that Rinoa has taken ill and will not be attending your party?

"No, I will have that taken care of. Rinoa _will _be attending the party. You just make sure she looks, as a general's daughter ought to look. Go now. I have to get ready."

"Yes, sir." 

------------------------------------

Rinoa was indecisive; _accept the consequences of my actions and forever lose my freedom or trust this stranger to get me home_. The question was driving her mad. She hated him; hated herself for allowing him to have the upper hand. He could take her anywhere and do whatever he wanted. She was powerless. She lost control. She touched her blaster edge as if it could give her some form of reassurance but the metal edge just felt cold against her burning skin. Her confidence had left her; this man was obviously an experienced fighter. 

__

He wouldn't dare try anything. I am the General's daughter after all. She smiled. Quite ironic to think of her father at a moment of need.A part of her wanted to be back behind the walls of the Caraway Mansion yet she forced herself to calm down. _No, I am not giving father the satisfaction of being right. I got myself into this mess and I will get myself out. _She touched the blade of her weapon again; it felt good. 

Seifer sensing her indecision offered helpfully, "The RENT-A-CAR is just around that corner. Maybe they still have something available for tonight." 

His arm accidentally brushed against her shoulder causing her to unwillingly shrink back a bit.

"And here I thought you liked me," said he smiling at her. 

Their swords have crossed once again.

"Like you?" she said raising her eyebrow at him. "We've known each other for an hour! What kind of a girl do you think I am?" 

"Well, maybe you should ask me what you want to know instead of treating me like some kind of a criminal looking for a cheap thrill." 

For a second he almost sounded hurt but then he added sarcastically, "I am really quite harmless."

__

He is mocking me. He was really beginning to annoy her.

"Your attitude is intolerable! I never should have agreed to let you escort me. I probably would have been safer among the criminals and the thieves. If your sense of respect was half as big as your ego you'd be much easier to get along with."

Seifer was taken aback by her directness. For a moment, he stared at her in disbelief. No woman has ever talked to him like that, not even Fujin whom he considered to be one of his closest friends. However, being at a loss for words was never his weakness. He now replied calmly, "Harsh words for someone in need of assistance." 

The sarcasm from his voice was nearly gone. 

"I suggest you be nice to me if you want me to help you. That is unless your highness prefers to be left in the streets of Deling City by herself among the criminals and the thieves. I am sure they'll be more than glad to make your acquaintance. Need I remind you what can happen to a pretty lady like yourself left to wander the streets alone at dusk?" 

His words did their job; Rinoa at once saw that she was being foolish.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Now her voice trembled slightly with fear. She looked around her with uneasiness. For a moment Seifer said nothing. He looked at her closely, studying her features. Suddenly he smiled. 

"No, I wouldn't, sweetheart. Who would protect that pretty face of yours if I did?" 

Rinoa understanding that he was making fun of her moment of weakness winced but remained silent. Seifer smiled. This time he had won.

____________________

Ten minutes later and conveniently freed of a burden of 3500 Gil, Seifer and Rinoa were finally on their way to her father's grand estate. 

"You said the party starts at 8, right?"

"Yes, which means we only got half an hour more. Oh why can't they go any faster?!"

"What, not enjoying my company?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Never mind that. Know of any shortcuts? I don't intend to be crawling to your house slower than a snail."

"Take a left at that intersection. It'll take us pass Galbadia Café."

"Whatever you say, princess. Hold on!"

"Don't call me thaa..!!!! Before she could finish, Seifer took a sharp left turn into the oncoming traffic barely missing a collision with neon colored taxicab. 

"Now where is this Galbadia Café you were talking about?" he asked in an even, slightly amused voice.

"Are you crazy? You barely missed that guy!"

"Any more complaints? Or are you gonna give me directions to your house?"

Suddenly Rinoa ducked under the seat causing Seifer to give her a confused look.

"You lose something down there or are you just that grateful to be alive that you want to…"

"My father's guards!" she cut him off completely disregarding his rather crude joke. "Father knows I am in Deling!" Her voice was quivering with fear and emotion. 

"Well, it looks as if they have found someone who interests them more than you." 

Rinoa peeped from under the dashboard to see whom Seifer was referring to. 

__

Zone and Watts!!!! Father must have sent them after Zone and Watts!!!

"Stop the car!"

"What??"

"I said stop the car, please!!!" 

"Fine." 

The little gray car came to a screeching halt on the opposite side of the road to the Galbadia Café. 

"We gotta do something! They are gonna arrest them!"

"I take it you know these people." His voice was clear and calm. 

"Stay here. And don't show your pretty little head to the guards. I'll be right back." 

With that he opened the car door and stepped onto the sidewalk. His mind was working rapidly for away to divert the guards' attention from the two men who as far as he could tell were two of Rinoa's friends. 

Suddenly Seifer's eyes lit up; he had an idea. He walked briskly past the guards, without giving the slightest indication that the events on the opposite side of the road were of any concern to him. As soon as he had cleared their view, he crossed the street and headed for a side alley adjacent to the café. There he stopped and looked around, his face gleaming with pleasure. Just as he had suspected the alley contained a backdoor to the café as well as a big round window. Like a flash of lightning, he drew his sword and struck the glass, causing it to shatter into a million tiny shards. 

At that moment he yelled loudly enough to be heard by the guards, "This way Rinoa! Go! Now!"

Just as he had predicted, the guards confused by the sudden commotion and not wanting to lose their jobs, left Zone and Watts to chase after the phantom Rinoa, leaving the men with only one guard to handle, which they managed to do with great ease. Meanwhile Seifer didn't stick around to see the dumbfounded faces of Caraway's guards. He quickly returned to the car and started driving away, ignoring Rinoa who was looking at him wide-eyed. He waited for her to regain the ability to speak before attempting conversation. 

"Can we get going now?"

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"Trust me, angel, you'll have plenty of time to thank me."   



	5. The Mistress of Wind

****

Chapter 4

The hotel room was completely dark except for a small nightlight in a shape of a diamond that lightly illuminated the room with its faint glow. It was small and scantly furnished with the decorum consisting of two double beds and a beat-up dresser that stood in the middle. It wasn't nearly as luxurious as the Galbadia Hotel which was considered to be the finest hotel on the entire continent, yet it was air conditioned and quite affordable, already a good combination for the hot summer nights in Deling City. Fujin lay on the bed which she occasionally shared with Raijin, who most of the time, was not so politely asked to sleep on the floor. Seifer, as being the chosen leader of their posse, had his own bed. However, at this moment, his bed was empty; the sheets still crumpled up from that morning. Usually she didn't mind Raijin's company who amused her with his constant antics, however right now she was more than happy to be left by herself, in the company of only her thoughts; Raijin had gone out to the local bar. Not surprisingly, her thoughts were turned to Seifer as she glanced over at his vacant bed not without a certain sense of longing.

She first met him when she was only eight years old—a day that was etched quite vividly into her memory as the only good day of the childhood that still haunted her thoughts. 

Fujin was born in a tiny village outside of Balamb Garden as was called the military academy to which she now belonged—a much desired child to an aging mother who had almost given up all hope of ever having children of her own. For her, Fujin was truly a miracle—a godsend. The baby's skin was whiter than milk, her face, that of an angel with beautiful indigo eyes than shone like two large amethysts. She named her daughter Fujin—wind one, to signify her prayers that were carried up to heaven by the ever-changing currents of the wind. However, the Fates didn't intend for her to be a mother for long. Before Fujin was one year old, her mother fell very ill and because the family was poor and the treatment expensive with each passing day she grew weaker and weaker until she was finally forced to remain in bed both day and night. She writhed in agony every time she heard Fujin cry out in the night, trying to get up to hold her beautiful baby daughter, but her legs wouldn't hold her. Half a year later, she passed away with Fujin's name still on her lips. Her husband was utterly destroyed by her untimely death and retreated into himself leaving baby Fujin to herself. He wouldn't go to her during the night if she was hungry or thirsty or even simply scared. She could have died and he wouldn't have noticed for such was his grief over losing his loving wife. And it is entirely possible that Fujin would never have turned three years old if her bleak situation wasn't discovered by social workers who placed her under the care of foster parents who already had two children of their own. Unfortunately, Fujin's new family was not a loving one. Of course, she was fed and clothed but her new parents never accepted her as one of their own and she did not get the attention which is so vital to children her age. She was hardly ever talked to or held, and whenever she raised her voice, she was immediately shushed so she couldn't disturb the other two babies. Soon Fujin learned to keep to herself and hardly ever cried. As she grew older her parents noticed that Fujin wasn't talking as much as was normal for children her age. While their own toddlers were babbling non stop, Fujin only grunted or repeated the last word that was said to her. After she entered school, she was ridiculed and taunted by all her peers for her inability to talk, her albino skin and pale hair which practically made her look like a ghost. 

Fujin turned over on her side. A hot tear streamed down her face and onto the white pillow. Only when she was alone did she allow herself to let her guard down so much. 

Slowly she got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. She examined her reflection in the oval mirror; her already pale skin now seemed almost transparent; her one good eye sparkled with tears that welled up in it. She gently ran her hand over her features, outlining her lips with her finger. Unwittingly her finger glided up from her lips to the black eye patch that covered a portion of her slender face. At that moment it seemed to her that fate has played a cruel trick—taking away her eye and giving her the one person she cared about in return. She winced. It didn't seem fair. 

She allowed her eye to relax as she gazed deeply into the gleaming mirror. 

She saw a little girl, about six or seven years of age, surrounded by a group of children. They were laughing at her, taunting her with their cruel smiles. Suddenly she saw the little girl being grabbed by two older boys. Oh how she fought them! Yet their strength surpassed hers by far. They carried her out of the little village, beyond the last abandoned house that stood on the edge of a deep forest. There they left her, scared and bewildered. She got up, stumbling over her own feet and looked at her bearings. All she saw were rows of trees that covered the sun with their massive foliage. 

Suddenly she heard a low hissing sound and heavy footsteps approaching her from behind. No, these were no footsteps; she could hear the claws scratching the occasional stones. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, hearing the hissing right on her back. Without warning she tripped over a large unearthed root and came tumbling down face first into the dirt. Knowing that she had no chance now, she turned around to face her attacker. It was a giant Death Claw, one of the few deadly beasts that roamed the forest. It approached her slowly, smelling the air around it. The girl's body went rigid; she was completely paralyzed. The beast released a cloud of gaseous vapor that made it hard to see and then went in for the kill. She cowered, preparing to die, but suddenly heard a loud bang. The beast was infuriated with the sudden sharp pain in its back. It rose on its hind legs and struck the girl right in the face. She fell back, unconscious, dark blood streaming down her face, life slowly seeping out of her fragile body.

She woke up in a small room with a horrible pain in her head. She lifted her hand and felt the bandages around her face. Besides the ringing in her head, she could hear bits of conversation.

"It's a truly a miracle she is still alive. If you hadn't shot the beast when you did, Nikko, she never would have made it," she heard a soft female voice say. "Of course, she'll never be able to see out of that eye again, but at least she is still alive."

__

Never be able to see? Are they talking about me? Her head hurt too much so she stopped thinking and drifted back into a dreamless sleep. 

She was awakened by the voice of the woman that she heard speaking earlier.

"How are you feeling, child? Do you know who you are?"

"FUJIN."

"Hi, Fujin. I am Dr. Kadowaki. Can you tell me how I can get in touch with your mom and dad?"

"NO PARENTS."

"What do you mean you don't have parents?"

"DIED."

"Oh," she looked puzzled. _Hmm maybe someone will come looking for her. _

However, a week passed and no one came to claim the pale little girl in the infirmary. The matter had to be brought to Headmaster Cid's attention—the head of Balamb Garden. It was soon decided that since Fujin was obviously an orphan she could stay in the Garden and be trained to become a soldier. And so her fate was decided. 

It was a chance for her to start over in a new environment, however she soon found out that her peers were as unforgiving at Balamb Garden as they were in her home village. Again she was isolated and ridiculed for her looks which now in addition to the pale skin had an new element of torture—an ugly black patch that covered what seemed like half of her face. 

She took all their insults without a single word only making them madder until one day she could hold it in no longer… That was the day she met Seifer. 

It was just a regular day. She was simply on her way from the dormitory to the Training Center. However, to Fujin, whose sense of depth perception was still very poor due to her recent accident that irreparable damaged her eye, even this short walk was quite arduous. _Avoid the walls. Just avoid the walls. Slowly… Walk Slowly_.

__

Yet today she was not so lucky. As she was nearing the entrance that separated the main corridor from the side hallway of the dormitory, she misjudged the distance and ended up walking straight into the side of the door. She heard laughter behind her.

"Haha, look at her. Where'd ya learn how to walk, Fujin, Balamb Zoo?"

__

Dushtu… 

She recognized the boy from one of her classes. _Ignore, just ignore… keep walking.._

Too late. He was already standing by her side.

"GO AWAY."

"Make me," he said in a mean sarcastic tone. Fujin tried walking away. Then suddenly, without any warning, she fell, her face hitting the hard floor. She didn't even have enough time to put her arms out in front of her to soften the fall. He had tripped her. 

"RAGE!!!" 

Her voice was strong and clear as if all the years of pent-up anger were released in a single outcry. Before the boy could react, Fujin jumped up with an inhuman strength and punched him in the face with all her might. He fell back with a grimace of agony on his face. Blood slowly trickling out of his nose, his eyes frozen with terror mixed with utter shock. A whole minute passed before he got up.

"Stupid one-eyed witch! I'll tell instructor on you and she is gonna put you with the T Rex. I'll get you for this! " He would have struck her yet as he was balling his hand into a fist, he felt someone grab him from behind. A powerful grab he couldn't break free from. He twisted his head around in pain to face his new assailant. A boy of his age firmly held his arms behind his back. 

"Piss off, Seifer, or are you friends with this one- eyed monster?"

"What if I am?" he answered smirking. "Unless you want me to add another bruise to your already decorated face," he said looking at Fujin, "you better get the hell out of here. And if you even think about ratting on Fujin and me to Instructor, I'll break your nose." 

As soon as Seifer let him go the boy started running away. He wasn't about to get in a fight with a 9-year-old who was already a head taller than he. 

"And don't piss in your pants," he heard Seifer yelling. 

Fujin sat back down on the floor, hot tears streaming down her face. She wanted to run away from there and hide yet she remained. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. _ What if I am? _Those words rang inside her head. _ Friend, he said I was his friend. _She looked up at him expecting him to laugh at her yet he looked at her with sympathy in his jade eyes. Then unexpectedly he plopped himself down on the floor beside her.

"I doubt he'll bother you again. Not after you practically turned his face into a mashed potato. You are pretty strong... for a girl anyway," he added. He reached over and gently touched her face where a bruise was slowly beginning to take shape. She grimaced with pain. 

"Ouch, that looks painful. C'mon, let me walk you to the infirmary. Ya need to put some ice on that cuz otherwise you won't be able to participate in tomorrow's training. And we get to choose our weapons tomorrow. I already know what I am gonna pick! A gunblade! His green eyes sparked with excitement. 

Fujin didn't know how to react. He definitely caught her off guard. She studied his face, trying to figure out if it was all a game, yet his eyes seemed sincere. She barely noticed the pain of her bruised face. Her mind was focusing on this sudden and quite unexpected twist of events. 

Seifer continued talking in a more casual tone. "So, anyway, me and Raijin are gonna go check out the training center later. I heard there was a secret area in there. I wonder what they have there… Hey, you wanna come with us after you get your face treated?"

"Uh, sure." Her voice sounded shaky and weak as if she was dreaming. 

But before Fujin realized what she was doing, she was following the blond-haired boy to the infirmary. Something she saw in his eyes caused her to trust him. For the first time in her life, she felt a sense of belonging. His words dried the tears from her eyes and for the very first time since her mother's death, she felt warm inside. The warmth slowly filled her entire body melting her heart, frozen by years of abuse. He was her friend now. Her one and only friend. One that didn't mind that she was an albino who was missing an eye. When he looked at her, he saw a friend and a true companion… And she would follow him everywhere…forever.

Fujin blinked. She didn't realize for how long she had been day dreaming. She got up and looked outside. It was dark. 

__

I wonder if he is still with her. Of course, he is! Rinoa, beautiful, flawless… She examined her eye again with her fingers. Would things have been different between them if she still had both of her eyes and was as beautiful as the other girls that attracted Seifer as a flower does a bee? Yet Fujin knew that not Rinoa, not anyone else could know Seifer as she knew him. Over the years, she had learned to look past his cockiness and confident demeanor. To her he was simply Seifer-- a best friend…and even a lover…just once… Of course, they were younger, only fifteen, but she remembered the day as if it was yesterday… She sighed. In all her life, she has never allowed anyone to come as close to her heart as he had come, to break down the barriers that she had so carefully constructed over the years. She felt a pang of jealousy. The difficulties involved in keeping Seifer's capricious heart were known all to well to her. She felt herself hating Rinoa. She'd have to prove to him that her love for him was truer and yet admitting it to his face was beyond her wildest dreams… 


	6. Caraway's Party

****

Chapter 5

General Caraway's estate, that already could only be surpassed in its grandeur by the presidential residence, was especially decorated this evening for the celebration of his fiftieth birthday. The marble façade of the building, enhanced by two grand octagonaly-shaped towers, was brightly lit up with the numerous green, purple, and yellow lights that shone like a medley of precious stones upon the darkness of the night. In the warm glow of the arch-shaped windows framed by dark red curtains one could see dancing couples—proper ladies dresses in the finest silk gowns and gentlemen some of whom were clad in white military uniforms. Rinoa and Seifer, following the brightly colored path were heading towards the grand entrance when Nailah, with a worried look in her eyes, appeared before them.

"Miss Rinoa! You father is worried sick about you! You should go see him immediately. Just look at yourself, Miss!" Then as if only now realizing that Rinoa wasn't alone she looked at Seifer.

"Sir, it's not my place to say anything, but it might be better if you left Miss Rinoa now. Her father will be most angry. He already sent three men out to arrest Zone and Watts. He might come after you if he sees you with Miss Rinoa."

"Oh, I don't think he is gonna arrest the man who saved his daughter," he answered winking at Rinoa. 

"Saved me? Wait just a minute…"

However, before she could finish she saw her father opening the door. She nearly choked on her words and looked helplessly at Seifer who to her surprise appeared strangely calm about the whole situation.

"Rinoa!!!" rang a deep voice. "You get inside this very minute!" He was now speaking in a harsh but low whisper. " Get dressed and go talk to the guests. We'll deal with this later.'

"But I…"

"I said right now, young lady. You have already embarrassed me enough in front of everyone. I thought you understood clearly when I said I strictly prohibit you from associating with that gang of...of…Yet you defy me! I will not have it."

"If I may, sir. You daughter was with me tonight," said the blond-haired young man. For a second, the General's face turned pensive as he carefully observed the one who dared to meddle in their family business.

"And just who the hell would you be?"

"Seifer Almasy."

"Well, then, Mr. Almasy," he said, "may I suggest you leave right this minute and return to the gutter you crawled out of …before I have you arrested for trespassing on my property." 

Yet his threats left Seifer completely undaunted. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Rinoa whose entire being was rigid with tension, her eyes pleading him to help her. He weighed his options. Normally, he would have never allowed such an insult slide without giving the offending party the courtesy of having his gunblade caress their skin. Yet he understood if he was to accomplish anything on his visit to Caraway's abode he had quench his desire to punish such indignity and proceed with more care.

"You are absolutely right, sir. The hotel I am staying at is quite dingy. Nothing compared to this beautiful house you have here… But I would hardly call it a _gutter_. Be that as it may, the reason I am here is because your daughter has asked me to escort her here from Galbadia Mall."

Rinoa looked at him with fear in her eyes. Was he mad? Not only did he treat the general of the entire Galbadian Army with disrespect but he also made no attempt to hide the truth which could easily ruin her life. 

"What is the meaning of this and what do you have to do with any of it?" Caraway finally inquired after he regained the ability to speak. 

"It's really quite simple, sir. I met your daughter at the mall where she was trying to find you a birthday gift. It just so happened that she lost track of time and almost left this after buying it in her hurry to get home," he said opening the inside of his trench coat and extracting an antique looking wrist watch engraved with a few semi precious stones. 

Rinoa gasped but thought it best to remain silent for the time being. She was seriously beginning to worry about the outcome of the entire charade. 

"Oh? For me?" was all General Caraway could manage in his surprised state. "I had no idea."

"Happy birthday." Rinoa finally said playing along with Seifer's scheme. "The only way I could go into town to get you a present without being pestered every minute was to sneak out. I thought I'd be able to get back on time. But it got late so the buses weren't running and Seifer offered to take me home so I thought I would be safer to go with him then to try to get back on my own." _Believe me please, believe me. I can't be put under house arrest. I have to meet with Zone and Watts._

"You accepted a ride from a stranger?"

"A very reliable stranger, sir," interrupted Seifer being a little disgruntled by being referred to in third person. "Protection is my business."

"Oh, how so?"

"I work part time as a bodyguard for a client in Balamb. His daughter is on vacation here in Deling and me and my associate look after her."

"What is the name of your client?"

"I am sorry, sir. I can't tell you that without compromising my client's safety and integrity."

"Of course, I apologize for my indiscretion." General Caraway's face was flushed with color. He felt ashamed for assuming that his uninvited guest was a treasonous dog, just like Zone and Watts. And he had no reason not to believe the stranger who so clearly described the course of events without the slightest hint of doubt. He now turned to look at his daughter who could barely hide her surprise at the way things were developing.

"Rinoa, you are so lucky that this gentleman ended up being an honest person. Deling City is full of dangerous people and I really want you to stay away from them, you understand me? I appreciate the present though. You haven't done anything like this for me since your mother passed away," he said examining the watch.

"I am glad you like it."

"As for you, Mr. Almasy. Thank you for getting Rinoa safely back home. Please accept my apologies for going off on you like I did. I overreacted to the situation. You are welcome to stay for the party if you like." 

"That would be great, if you don't mind of course. I'd love to stay here for a little while," said he humbly, yet his eyes shone triumphantly. 

"I must be off now. I am sure everyone is wondering where the host of this celebration is. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Almasy," he added firmly shaking his hand. "Rinoa, come with me, please. Nailah will get you ready for the party."

"Of course," she answered. 

"I hope to catch you later, Mr. Almasy, to thank you… for driving me home." She gave him a polite smile.

"I will be looking forward to it, Miss Rinoa," he replied, his jade eyes focused directly on her. 

"In fact, I am counting on it, angel," he whispered once they were out of Caraway's reach of hearing. 

____________________________

Rinoa's heart skipped pleasantly as she walked upstairs to her room. Completely ignoring Nailah, who was already waiting for her, Rinoa bounced onto her bed, her large brown eyes sparkling with content. The scene that just took place outside the mansion was playing in her mind over and over again. Just the thought of seeing Seifer later that evening made her skin tingle all over.

__

Father clueless as to what really happened. Where did Seifer get that watch? Seifer… he sure knows how to keep his cool… That girl from earlier today, Fuu.. she must be the client's daughter that he and the other big guy are protecting. I wonder what hotel they are staying at… I guess they are being inconspicuous by not staying at Galbadia Hotel... In her mind's eye, Rinoa kept seeing Seifer's face—his teasing emerald eyes and confident smile which spoke of a man who let nothing stand in his path… 

Jolted back to reality, Rinoa acknowledged Nailah's presence and the need to get ready for the party. There was only one outfit that she felt was suited for tonight. It was a stunning azure dress especially crafted for her by the finest of Deling tailors. Lighter than silk, it smoothly wrapped around her petite body, underlining her womanly curves. Although simple in its design, it was exquisitely decorated with shiny threads that shone like an array of snowflakes glistening in the moonlight. For a final touch, she asked Nailah to lace her raven hair with a blue ribbon that complemented the dress. The effect was complete—Rinoa looked absolutely stunning as she finally emerged from her room and headed downstairs to greet the guests. She glanced around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Seifer, yet his grayish-white trenchcoat was nowhere in sight. Not one young man turned around to look at her, taking notice of her beauty yet the only one that mattered, the one that she most hoped to see wasn't there. _He couldn't have left already… Please tell me he is still here. He promised to see me again.. _She made her way through the multitude of people, absentmindedly saying hello where it was required but stopping to talk to no one. After surveying the entire party area, she still came to the same conclusion—Seifer Almasy was gone. Barely able to hold back tears of disappointment and suddenly feeling like she is suffocating, Rinoa quickly made her way to the back entrance of the living room which led to a long hallway that connected with General Caraway's conference room and office. She wasn't even a step into the door when she bumped into a man who was on his way out. Thinking it was probably one of her father's conference guests she mumbled excuse me and wanted to continue walking. Then suddenly, in one quick motion, she felt her body being picked up like a feather and gently pushed against the wall. Surprised, she looked up to see who it was only to find herself staring at a man who she was futilely trying to find for the last twenty minutes. 

"Seifer," she mumbled. "What.. what are you doing here? 

"Trying to find you, angel. What else? But, hey, it looks like you found me first. Heh, by the looks of it, you weren't exactly having a blast yourself, were you, Rinoa? Anyways, my turn, what are _you _doing here?"

"Uh, well, not that it's any of your business, but I need to tell father something important."

"You are not a very good liar," he said smirking at her. His eyes ran her up and down. "Damn, you look almost good enough to eat tonight."

Rinoa felt herself blushing. Not a compliment she expected to hear, but she didn't care. Her heart leaped with joy. 

"Unfortunately, Mr. Almasy," she said with pretend seriousness, "dessert won't be served for another hour."

"That's too bad." With that, placing his arms on either side of body, he pressed her even more against the wall, and leaned in closer to her face, his lips barely touching hers. Rinoa held her breath, feeling pleasantly crushed against his six foot frame. His intense eyes bore into her like fireballs.

"But rules are rules," he purred. "I'll wait." He retracted just as quickly, grinning at her hesitation. She let out a low sigh, heart pounding nervously with a mixed desire to feel his lips against hers or run away. Yet she stood there for what seemed like hours glued to his eyes desperately trying to find something to say. Yet before either of them could speak, they heard a distinct sound of a spoon striking a glass. General Caraway wanted to make a toast. It was time to rejoin the party… at least for the time being. 

Insanely glad to finally have a moment to think things through, Rinoa mumbled, "C'mon, I don't want father seeing us in here."

"I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight. You've truly made this a special occasion. Long live Galbadia and our wonderful leader Vinzer Deling!" 

Rinoa turned away, her brown eyes filling with hate. _Hypocrite! He stands here proclaiming the greatness of Deling knowing damn well what that bastard is doing our own land, not even to mention Timber….. I wonder what news Zone and Watts have…_

Seifer observing her sudden change in emotion smiled a pensive, elusive smile as if noting something to himself. 

"Please proceed to the garden," continued General Caraway. "Dessert will be served shortly and fireworks will start at 11. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

Rinoa and Seifer exchanged brief glances and Rinoa couldn't help but giggle. The expression of pain was gone from her face. She decided tonight she would stop worrying and have a good time. 

"I guess dessert is early. Mmm, I can't wait," he jokingly said his eyes zeroing in on her face. 

Rinoa mockingly punched his shoulder. 

"Don't get your hopes up," she answered barely hiding a sly smile. 

_____________________

Rinoa breathed in the fresh air outside noting to herself that despite the torrid heat of the afternoon, tonight was actually turning out to be a cool and pleasant night. She looked up at the sky, admiring the full moon that reflected in tiny shards of ice on her gown. 

"So I suppose this is when we go and mingle with the other guests?" Seifer sarcastically inquired.

"Nah, I think I've had enough of that for tonight. C'mon, follow me. Doesn't look as if anyone is paying attention. " 

He raised his eyebrow. "You don't waste anytime, do ya? "

She led him onto a small weaving path that receded into the latter part of the garden. The aroma of fresh flowers became overwhelming as they approached a small clear pond that sparkled softly under the moonlight. 

"I come here when I wanna think. When I was little, me and my Mom used to come here all the time. Sometimes, I feel like she is still here and if I gaze into that clear blue water long enough I'll see her reflection looking out at me. " She shivered slightly and touched the fine silver ring hanging about her neck. 

Seifer's arms encircled her waist, gently as if he was afraid to break her fragile figure. She felt his hot breath against her cheek.

"Did you know your parents, Seifer?"

"No. I was an orphan." His usually strong and confident voice was now down to a mere whisper.

"I am sorry. That must have been hard on you."

"Don't be. It taught me to rely on only myself and follow my own dreams…" His voice trailed off. 

"Sometimes it's nice to get a little help along the way."

"I don't need anyone's help. " He frowned. 

Sensing that this was not a good subject Rinoa cheerfully added, "Thank you for helping me out today. I owe a lot more to you than you think."

"Could it have something to do with those guys your father's guards were after earlier today? Something tells me you aren't as sweet as you look."

"Zone and Watts…" She was interrupted by a loud blast that shook the calmness of the night with its intensity. The night sky lit up at once with precious gems of every imaginable color. For a second both Rinoa and Seifer watched in awe as the shower of multicolored light slowly descended to the ground. 

"C'mon, we better go. I'll tell you more another time. Guests will start leaving shortly. I need to make one final appearance for the night, hehe. Father would freak if he knew I'd taken you here this late by myself." 

Before she was truly aware of what was happening, Seifer almost forcibly pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. She gasped, startled by the suddenness of his action, warmness spreading like wildfire over her entire being. Seifer sat back a bit, observing the rapid rise and fall of her chest with a slight amusement, his own blood coursing hotly through his veins. Rinoa timidly moved in closer to Seifer's face and slowly traced his chiseled features with her finger, intently observing the relaxed expression in his sea-green eyes. Then moved by a sudden urge, she kissed his mouth, feeling the hotness of his lips against her own, taking in the scent of his cologne. Feeling bolder and more at ease, she continued kissing him, almost fervently now, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Seifer chuckled at her somewhat sloppy kisses and pulled away to get some air. 

"Damn, you sure got a little pent-up frustration there, angel," he said smiling at her. " But hey, I won't complain." He then carefully lifted her off the ground with his arms and placed her on her feet. She blushed, slightly embarrassed; Seifer was the first guy she has ever kissed like that. 


	7. The Calm before The Storm

****

Chapter 6

It was way after midnight when Seifer finally made his way back to the hotel. He asked the receptionist for an extra key, knowing that his friends were probably already asleep, still recovering after the three-day train journey from Balamb to Deling City. Seifer looked at the room number on the back of the key to make sure he remembered it correctly from the previous morning. 

__

317…318…319. There we go. He noiselessly opened the door and peered inside trying to get his eyes accustomed to the darkness. The room was pitch black besides the tiny nightlight that illuminated a portion of Fujin's bed. Upon entering, Seifer carefully stepped over Raijin who was sprawled out on the floor wearing nothing but his boxers—the small room was very stuffy despite the cool air outside. As he was making his way to his bed, he cursed the air conditioner which offered no relief for the sun-heated room. He quietly stripped down to his boxers, throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor, and was ready to lie down on his bed when he saw Fujin's reproachful eye peering out at him in the near darkness. 

__

Shit….Fuu….

"SEIFER?"

"LATE. CAN'T SLEEP."

"I know, Fuu. I am sorry. I was at Caraway's party."

"WITH HER? THIS LATE?"

"What if I was? You are not my goddam babysitter, Fuu," he hissed unsure what to make of this line of questioning that seemed more like an interrogation rather than a gesture of concern.

"SORRY." A hurt expression momentarily flickered before her indigo eye, then she turned away and pulled the cover over her head. 

__

Ugh.. Why does she have to act like this? I am the leader of this posse… yet I have to give an explanation for every move I make. Still, he couldn't stand to have her mad at him, so he sighed and sat on the corner of her bed.

"Fuu?" She was silent. "Fuu, I shouldn't have said that. C'mon, talk to me. Please? Don't be like this." Then he got angry, frustration at her silent treatment boiling over in him like a cauldron of red hot water. 

"Dammit, Fuu! Don't tell me you're jealous of Caraway's daughter! She means nothing to me," he lied. What do you care anyways?! You and I were only together for one night… one freakin night, almost two years ago! I am sick of you flipping out every time I do as much as look at another chick!" He didn't realize how loud he had said that until Raijin sat up on his mattress and stared at them.

"Hey.. What's going on here, ya know?" he sleepily inquired. At the sound of his voice, Fujin quickly lifted her head of the pillow, tears glistening in her eye, and gave Seifer a pleading look. 

"Nothing, Raij. Go back to sleep.

"You ok, Fuu? I heard you guys yelling, ya know."

"FINE. SLEEP," Fujin responded pitching her voice down so Raijin wouldn't hear the tears that were nearly choking her. She wouldn't allow him to see her this way; she couldn't be made fun of. Raijin shrugged but said nothing more, putting his head back on the pillow.

Seifer reluctantly slid off Fujin's bed and made his way to his own, silently cursing himself for going off like Fujin like he did. He regretted his harsh words as soon as he said them, yet his apology would have to wait. Aimlessly staring at the ceiling, Seifer was trying to make sense of what just happened. More than anything in the world, he hated when Fujin was mad at him. If it was anyone else he probably wouldn't think twice of it, but Fujin was different. He cared for her since the first day he met her. She was the first person to really need him and whether he'd ever admit it to himself he enjoyed protecting her even long after she no longer needed his help. He sighed. He'd give anything in the world to just climb in bed next to her and hold her… to run his fingers through her soft silver hair, comfort her…Yet he knew he couldn't; he made that mistake once before. Glancing over at Fujin's bed, he noticed the gentle movement of the blanket under her muffled sobs. Seifer felt nauseous ; seeing Fujin like this seized him in a sickening awe. Strong-willed, emotionless Fujin was crying and he was the sole cause of her pain with his undue harshness. It seemed like her nearly impenetrable barrier of distance that up until then characterized her every action came suddenly crashing down revealing nothing more than a hurt, fragile girl. He tried to remember the last time he saw Fujin cry. _Yes… Balamb Garden… the day we met. When that idiot… whatever his name was tripped her…. _He remembered her smile, her hopeful, eager eyes with which she had looked at him after he offered her to go check out the training center with him and Raijin. Another image flashed before his eyes, Fujin's face, distorted in pain, trying to control her sobs, her pillow nearly soaked in tears. He quickly shrugged it away burying his head inside his pillow hoping to drown out the sound of Fujin's anguish. There he lay for nearly ten minutes until he could take it no longer. He swiftly got up and went across the room to Fujin's bed, determined to get her apology. 

"Fuu? Please listen to me. I never meant any of the stuff I said to you earlier. I was angry. We are still friends, right?" His arm reached over to gently touch her shoulder yet she shrunk away from his touch faster than a bolt of lightning.

"AWAY," she hissed in a low whisper of an angry tigress. 

"Not until you look at me," his voice although he was whispering was as strong as steel. He leaned over again to get close to her face. Without warning, Fujin suddenly rose up in her bed with an incredible force, knocking Seifer completely off the bed despite his six foot frame. He then realized, confused, that she was still wearing her street clothes. Without a single word she grabbed her pinwheel and headed for the door, unceremoniously stepping over Raijin's sleeping form, leaving Seifer sitting dumbfounded on the cold floor. Only when nearly five minutes have past did Seifer get off the floor and head back to his bed. He knew better than to follow Fujin as mad as she was at him right now. He had no doubt she'd be able to take care of herself. Even in this state, Fujin was still a force to reckon with and he almost felt sorry for anyone who'd dare cross her path tonight. Exhausted from arguing and sick to his stomach, Seifer lay there playing over in his head everything that took place that day. _Rinoa… Caraway's party… Fireworks…Her lips… _It all seemed distant and unreal to him at the moment like a dream. _I have to see her again… Tomorrow maybe, after me and Fuu make up… Fuu, I hope she doesn't do something stupid and get in a fight or blow our cover or something… _An image of Rinoa once again took over his senses. Dark-haired, spirited Rinoa… He came to a sudden realization that he had really enjoyed spending time with her today. Then he saw Fujin, her single eye looking at him with scorn beyond all words.The two images coiled and entwined in his overactive mind like vines until they became one…He drifted into a restless sleep, tossing and turning on his double bed…

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Storm

****

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far! I really appreciate your feedback! You guys give me the inspiration I need to continue writing. Chapter 7 isn't as long as some of the earlier chapters, but I think it goes nicely with the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Also for those of you who hope I develop Seifer's relationship with Rinoa, it's coming!!! I promise!!!

Chapter 7

Poison from his words coursing through her veins, Fujin ran, blinded by tears, away from the comfort of their motel room, away from the only two friends she has ever known. Nearly two blocks later, she finally slowed down, allowing her tired lungs to take in the cool night air. The soft summer breeze played with her hair, comforting her shaking body, whispering softly into her ear, yet she could feel nothing--Seifer's angry words still resounded in her mind. _You and I were together for one night, one freaking night, almost two years ago! _Fujin's knees gave way, and she sank onto the ground sobbing. She still clearly remembered the night that Seifer was referring to. It happened two summers ago-- she had barely turned sixteen; Seifer was seventeen. Every year the posse made plans to leave Balamb Garden for summer vacation, and that year they had won a trip to the Trabia Mountain Skiing Resort. For nearly a week Fujin felt like life could not get any better. They spent countless hours exploring the snow-covered slopes and the majestic ice caverns, drinking hot chocolate in the luxurious resort lounge, and watching Seifer making a fool of himself by trying to impress everyone with his new snowboard which he had acquired on their first day there. One afternoon, they had left Raijin asleep in their room and decided to go explore a particularly large ice cavern which Seifer had spotted the day before on the other side of the mountain. As they were nearing the cavern, it started to snow. Exquisitely detailed snowflakes were whirring in the air, illuminated by a large setting sun. Fujin suggested turning back, but Seifer insisted on continuing, claiming that they've already come that far and a few snowflakes would not bother them. Within minutes, the snow started falling harder and harder, until it had become a snowstorm of tremendous intensity. Realizing that it was too late to turn back, they pressed on, trying to find shelter that would protect them from the raging wind and snow that blinded them in its fury. Luckily they had found a small ice cave on the side of the cliff, just big enough for them to crawl into. There they sat, holding each other, exhausted and nearly frozen, not knowing if they were going to live or die. As Fujin slowly drifted to sleep, lulled by the wailing of the wind, Seifer gently shook her awake, his jade eyes filled with tears that froze as they glided down his face. 

"Stay with me, Fuu," he whispered into her ear. "You can't die…because I… because…I need you." He cupped her chin with his hand and brought her face closer to his own, kissing her icy lips. Fujin remembered thinking that although his lips were no doubt just as cold as hers, they felt like fire against her flesh. She didn't feel cold anymore nor did she even care if she were to die that very instant as long as she died with Seifer tightly holding her in his arms, protecting her from everything that she learned to despise in the world outside their tiny ice cave. The gentle sunrays of a crisp, wintry morning caught them asleep, still embracing each other, shielding each other from harm. But just like the stormy night became a perfect sunlit morning, so passed whatever they had experienced together, while fighting for survival in the shelter of their precious little cavern. Upon their return to Balamb, Seifer grew more distant for reasons Fujin did not comprehend, treating her as best friend but not as a lover that she had wished to become. She didn't question his motivations, putting their friendship above all else. Ignoring Seifer's girlfriends, many of whom did not last past a month, Fujin was biding her time, secretly holding on to the one night where she felt he was fully hers and hers alone. 

__

But now… now he took even that away from me… she thought in desperation. To her, it seemed nothing less than sacrilege--taking the one memory with him that she treasured so deeply and stepping all over it. Part of her wanted to run back to the hotel, to let Seifer comfort her and tell her he needed her, yet the sheer thought of picturing him with Rinoa held her frozen in place. Right now she just wanted to forget; she wanted to crawl out of her skin--away from all the pain. She suddenly remembered a nightclub that Raijin mentioned he visited last night. For the first time, she took a look around herself and realized that it was only a block away. She got up and ran her fingers through her somewhat tangled hair. _Oh well… Who do I have to impress tonight? _ Quickly she crossed the empty street and headed towards the club. The bright greenish sign read _The Bacchanal_. Fujin let out a big sigh and pushed open the door…

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Abadon Alley

****

Well, here it is. Chapter 8! Thanks again for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate them! I won't say anything else about this chapter, so I don't accidentally give anything away. Just read it! Enjoy and lemme know what you think of it! 

Chapter 8

It was a little before noon when Seifer finally woke up. He kicked back the covers, stretching lazily, and lingered a little before opening his eyes as if wanting to hold on to a fading image of a pleasant dream. He could almost still feel Rinoa's finger teasingly outlining his lips, her playful brown eyes smiling at him…

"Yo, Seifer! You awake, man?" Raijin's face slowly came into focus. Seifer grunted and slowly turned his head to face him.

"What's up?"

"Fuu's gone," he said, pointing stupidly at her bed that was in complete disarray with the blanket lying in a messy heap on the floor. Seifer immediately shot up in his bed, not a trace of languid hesitation remaining in his posture. 

"You mean, she isn't back yet?" He stared at him at disbelief, his stomach twinging unpleasantly.

"No… When did she leave? I heard you guys fighting last night, ya know. You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Never mind that now…" Seifer retorted averting his eyes. "C'mon, let's go look for her. Last thing we need right now is to create suspicion, and who knows what she might've done after we…after I…" Ignoring Raijin's confused look, Seifer quickly jumped off the bed and rummaged the floor for his clothes. Within seconds, he had tugged on his pants and shirt and was just about to reach for his Hyperion that rested underneath the grayish-white trenchcoat when the sound of a telephone broke the silence of the tension-filled room. Exchanging nervous glances with Raijin, Seifer picked up the receiver. A pleasant female voice greeted him on the other end. 

"Good Morning. Mr. Almasy, I presume? This is Eryka from the front desk. You have a package waiting for you. It says here that it's urgent. You can pick it up at your convenience."

"Be right down," responded Seifer and hung up the phone. He quickly finished dressing and headed downstairs to the reception lounge. 

Ignoring Eryka's attempts at small talk, Seifer grabbed the package and ran back up the stairs, his heart pounding with anticipation. Raijin was standing by the door with a bewildered look on his face. 

"It looks like it's time for me to make my move," Seifer said quietly as he tore open the carefully sealed package and examined its contents. As he extracted two pieces of paper out of the blue envelope that was inside the package, Raijin's eyes widened a bit, and he rubbed them to make sure they weren't deceiving him. 

"Hey, Seifer… the letter… it's blank…" 

It's not blank, idiot," Seifer snapped back at him. The message is hidden in case the letter is intercepted." After searching the inside pocket of his trenchcoat, he took out a tiny flask of dense silvery liquid and a compact brush. After opening the flask, he carefully dipped the brush inside it and then proceeded to run it smoothly over the paper. At first nothing happened, but within seconds letters began to slowly take shape on the previously white page. After nearly five minutes, the entire letter was finally readable.

__

Dear Mr. Almasy:

We want to thank you again for agreeing to assist us in the upcoming weeks. We will be discussing our current situation, and exactly what will be expected of you at today's meeting that is to take place at precisely 2 o'clock. Please catch bus # 79 outside of your hotel at exactly 1:15 p.m. The bus driver is one of our people, and she will take you to our hideout after she finishes her normal route. Please avoid talking to her if at all possible. Enclosed you will find a small piece of paper with our password written on it. After you have read it, please destroy it immediately. Our headquarters are located on Abadon Alley where the bus will drop you off. Go directly to a discrete black door with an old round window just above it. Knock with 3 short knocks and 2 long ones, and one of our people will ask you for the password. Most importantly, please take care that you are not followed and come alone because otherwise the entire deal is off. We hope to see you soon… 

Seifer finished reading the letter and then picked up the second piece of paper, liberally applying the silvery liquid onto its surface. The letters read _Rising Sun_. 

After viewing it for a few moments as if trying to give it some meaning, he took out a lighter and watched the flames slowly eat away at the ink, the silvery substance giving off a faint bluish glow as it burned. 

"Aren't you gonna tell me the password?" said Raijin with a child's curiosity, giving Seifer an imploring look.

"Tell you the password?" He chuckled. "You forget that I let you and Fuu tag along for this little trip…as long as you keep out of my way and don't do anything stupid," he added with a smirk. 

"I thought we were gonna go look for Fuu. It's your fault she left, ya know. If you hadn't yelled at her, maybe she'd still be here so you wouldn't have to trouble yourself with worrying about her doing anything stupid. " He looked at Seifer resentfully. 

"Shut up." A flash of anger sparked in Seifer's emerald eyes, but he quickly regained his composure.

"You know I care about Fuu's well-being," he softly added. "I can't postpone the meeting now. Hell, I've never even met the guys! How would I contact them?" He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. "Tell ya what… You go look for Fuu, and after meeting, I will meet you outside the motel, and assuming that you haven't found her yet, we can look for her together. Check all the bars… They are about the only places open that time of night. Meet me outside the front door at 3:30. That should be enough time." 

Raijin who had obviously decided that further arguing was not going to change things, shook his head in assent and exited the room, tightly gripping his staff.

Left alone, Seifer glanced at his watch. The glowing dial read 1:05. He felt quite uneasy as he set down on his bed, running his fingers along the blunt side of his Hyperion. _Dammit, Fuu! Why did you have to do this right now? Just when everything was turning out so well… _His thoughts turned to Rinoa, and at once longed to see her again…

--------------------------------------------

With five minutes remaining, Seifer pulled on his trenchcoat, tucking his Hyperion underneath it to avoid unnecessary questions, and went down to the lobby. Eryka flashed him a warm smile as he exited the building, but he barely seemed to notice her presence. His mind was on the mission ahead and on Fujin although he didn't like admitting it to himself. At exactly 1:15 p.m., the bus arrived at the shaded bus stop, and Seifer walked inside, intently observing the driver, but keeping silent. The bus driver was a young woman, in her early twenties, with curly red hair and misty blue eyes that stopped on him briefly, but then quickly glided away in the opposite direction. Seifer sat down in the back of the bus and waited. One by one the passengers departed from their seats until he was the last one remaining. He saw that the girl was now intently observing him through her rearview mirror. 

"Abadon Alley?" she finally asked. 

"You got it, " responded Seifer flashing her a grin. She let him off with yet another curious look and then drove off. Seifer could read the old, chipped street sign overhead on which the letters ABADON ALLEY were just barely visible. He walked to a very inconspicuous black door if you could even call it a door considering it was missing a handle, and loudly knocked. After about thirty seconds of unpleasant silence a small window at the top of the door opened and two eyes peered out at him. 

"Password?"

"Rising Sun," Seifer responded slightly amused at the almost absurd secrecy of this place. The door burst open, and a small stalky man greeted him with a grin on his thin, slightly sallow face.

"Ah, Mr. Almasy! Right on time. We've been expecting you, please come in! My name's Nathaniel," he added firmly shaking Seifer's hand. "But please, come in, before anyone sees you." His eyes darted around nervously. 

Seifer stepped inside and took in his surroundings. The walls were plastered with numerous color-coded maps and what looked like half finished blueprints. The man that introduced himself as Nathaniel pointed to a small shabby- looking couch in the corner of the room and gestured for Seifer to sit there. After telling him that he will return momentarily, he swiftly departed. Seifer sat down and allowed his eyes to move around the room, observing that many of the maps seemed to represent different layouts of the city with big red X's drawn in strategic locations. A short while later, Nathaniel reentered the room and prompted Seifer to follow him. 

"Unfortunately our leader hasn't arrived yet, but since there's plenty of details to discuss, it is best that we begin immediately." Seifer nodded.

He followed Nathaniel through a double door and into what seemed like a fairly large conference room, although he couldn't say that with certainty because it was submerged into semidarkness. Glancing around the room, Seifer's eyes stopped on a long wooden table where he observed some people pouring over what seemed like yet another map. Two of the people somehow seemed strangely familiar. Then suddenly, the doors swung open, revealing a petite figure covered from head to toe in a black cloak.

"Sorry guys," a woman's voice said from under the cloak, "looks like I am a little late. I hope you have _loads_ to tell me."

She then pulled back the hood of her cloak, revealing her long raven hair. Seifer's eyes widened as he sucked in his breath. He was standing face to face with none other than Rinoa Heartilly. As Rinoa's eyes adjusted to the semidarkness of the room, a sense of distinct shock registered in her eyes, as she stood frozen to her spot. Her gaze slowly shifted to the table as if searching for some kind of an explanation for what or rather whom she has seen. For a moment she remained silent, unable to regain control over her speech, then slowly in a quivering voice she finally managed to whisper, "Zone? Watts? You wanna tell me what's going on here?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. The Master Plan

****

Chapter 9 is completed! Let the sparks fly as Seifer and Rinoa are confronted with each other in the place they least expected. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Another thing I wanted to say is that on Jan. 16th, I am going back to college, which means that the updates will become less regular, although believe me, I will be working as hard as possible to bring you new chapters. Be patient and keep checking back! I might be able to write another chapter before Wednesday, so keep your fingers crossed. Thanks for your support! 

Oh, when you guys have a second. go read Dalpal's story called "One More Day." It rocks. Probably one of the most touching Quifers I've ever read! 

Chapter 9

"Well, well," said Seifer with a slightly bemused look on his face. His lips twisted into a smirk, baring his white teeth. "So… we meet again. Tell me, Rinoa, are _you_ the one these people call leader?"

"That's right," she tried to say but no sound escaped her lips as she mouthed the words. She allowed her hand to rest against the wall as if trying to steady herself. Seifer shot the two men Rinoa referred to as Zone and Watts a quizzical look. 

"So, shall we get down to business?" he said casually and then turned back to Rinoa. "If I heard correctly, our long awaited leader has arrived. " Watts slowly got up to his feet, rubbing the blue bandana that was wrapped tightly around his head. 

"Ugh… I see you've met Rinoa, Mr. Almasy," he stammered. He looked pleadingly at Rinoa, as if to prompt her to speak. Seifer smiled.

"Pure coincidence," he said. "It was my pleasure to escort Rinoa to her father's birthday party." At that remark, loud murmur erupted from the table. Zone stood up, clutching his stomach as if the utterance gave him a severe case of indigestion. 

"You mean you infiltrated Caraway's estate?" he asked incredulously. 

Rinoa, who had kept surprisingly quiet up until that moment, finally chimed in. 

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" she clamored. After a protracted moment of silence Watts began to speak, although rather timidly.

"Well, Mr. Almasy.."

"Seifer"

"Seifer… is a cadet from Balamb Garden. Since, Zone and I had no luck recruitin' anyone in Timber who was willin' to help, we took a train to Balamb. We ran into Seifer at a local bar. He was wearin' his Garden uniform at the time…" At those words Seifer slightly cringed but remained silent.

"So anyways, we overheard that Mr. Almas… Seifer was looking for a summer job. So, not wanting to reveal our identities in case he disagreed, we sent Art to go talk to him and see if we could arrange a meeting. Seifer agreed, and Art told him to go to Deling City Inn and await further instruction." He stopped and looked at the hushed faces of his companions. Zone, momentrarily breaking his hand away from his stomach, broke the silence.

"So, what WERE you doing at Caraway's house when you were told to stay put until we contacted you?"

"Sightseeing," Seifer responded smirking. 

"Sightseeing, huh… Did it _ever _occur to you that Caraway will remember you now?" 

"Relax. I have it covered. Caraway thinks I am here on business as a bodyguard for a daughter of an important client." At those words, a pained expression flickered before Rinoa's eyes. 

"So those two people, you were with," she said in low voice, "who are they?"

Before Seifer could respond, Zone cut it again.

"You brought your friends here? After Art specifically told you to come _alone_?" He lightly slapped his forehead with his hand in exasperation.

"Call them my insurance," Seifer responded calmly. They were really beginning to annoy him, almost to the point of wishing he had never agreed to meet with them. It was the sheer thought of Rinoa that held him in place. 

"Now, can someone please tell Miss Leader over there to get down to business. I don't have all day." 

Rinoa, who looked like she was lost in her own thoughts for a minute, shot him a nasty look.  
"You will address _me_, when speaking, _Mr. Almasy_, unless you've decided that you no longer want this job." She looked like a panther ready to strike, her long black hair almost raising on ends. 

"Yes, m'am. I am eagerly awaiting for you to tell me what my job entails." Rinoa looked helplessly at Zone and Watts. She had just as much information about Seifer's new job as Seifer himself. _Ugh! How embarassing!_ Seifer grinned, satisfied. Watts, clearly wanting to release some of the tension began speaking. 

"For some time, we have been aware that General Caraway is planning a massive attack against the major anti-president groups, here in Deling. Me and Zone almost got arrested yesterday by Caraway's guards as we held a preliminary meeting at the Galbadia Café. Fortunately, our training has paid off well, and we were able to resist the attackers single-handed. " Rinoa raised her brow and exchanged knowing looks with Seifer. 

"However," he continued, "We must put an end to the threat that Caraway poses to us once and for all. I have intel from my sources that Deling gave Caraway an ultimatum. If he fails to produce live or dead proof of his efforts to stop the resistance, he will be relieved of command. Our goal is to make sure that happens. For the lack of a better replacement candidate, Deling is sure to put up General Bhatt who is a half-senile fool who relives his old days of glory back during the First Sorceress War. We believe that Deling has met with Lt. Khan and will order a strike on the _Crimson Rose_, the largest resistance group in Deling to whom we have many ties. The strike will take place almost two weeks from now, on June 21 at the Deling Docks where the _Crimson Rose_ is meeting a weapons supply ship from Timber. Our immediate goal is to make sure that the attack fails and to do that, we need a person on the inside who will spy on Caraway and let us know the exact details of what those bastards have in store. This is where Seifer comes in." He stopped talking and looked at Seifer who by all indications only seemed to be half- listening to what Watts had to say. Then lazily running his fingers through his golden hair, Seifer faced Watts and said, "For your information, the attack is planned for June 18 because the _Crimson Rose_ is expecting the attack and have already made alternate arrangements." Watts looked at him with surprise; Zone scowled in the corner of the table. Then Rinoa shed light on the situation.

"When I… when I saw you in the hallway leading to my father's conference room… at the party… you were eavesdropping on them, weren't you?" 

Seifer looked into her eyes and clapped his hands, clearly amused at the expression of shock on everyone's face. 

"Do you know this for sure, Mr. Almasy?" rang another voice from the table. Seifer flashed him a frustrated look, but nevertheless shook his head in assent. After nervously playing with his bandana again, Watts spoke up.

"If Seifer is correct, that means that we have even less time than we had originally expected. We need to get him on the inside as soon as possible," he said addressing his companions at the table and Rinoa. "However, now, we must figure out a way to do so, considering Seifer already met the General… and that might be a little difficult… yet it's impossible to look for a replacement so late in the game. We must proceed regardless…" His face looked downcast, as he glanced over at Rinoa who seemed to be lost in thought again. The suddenly her eyes lit up and she nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Hey, guys," she said with noticeable excitement in her voice, "I think I have a plan." Seifer's eyes observed her with interest as he waited for her to continue.

"Since Seifer already revealed his identity to my father, we must use that to our advantage. He said he was in the bodyguard business. Well, suppose that we could get my father to hire Seifer as his bodyguard!" She looked around the room, only to see disapproving eyes yet undaunted she continued.

"Please hear me out before you say anything. Seifer can come visit me at the estate to supposedly let me know that he is done with his body-guarding job for his client and will be departing for Balamb. My father will overhear this conversation. At that moment, some of our men can stage a mock attack on my father, first disabling his bodyguard who he has hired just recently. Then Seifer will save him while risking his life, thus influencing my father to hire him as his replacement." 

Every single person in the room clapped as she finished her speech, including Seifer who gave her an impressed look. Watts waited for everyone to quiet down and then began speaking.

"This plan might be just what we are looking for. We will need some sort of a distraction to divert the attention of Caraway's guards while our men infiltrate the house. Then I suppose Seifer can use a stunning spell on them. They'll be put in Caraway's private jail of course, but that's not a problem," he added reaching into his pocket and extracting a set of keys. "Any volunteers?" The room suddenly got quiet. "Oh, come on people, we have an outsider risking his life for us, don't tell me none of you are brave enough for this!" After getting a few volunteers, a plan finally seemed to be in the works. Rinoa's glanced nervously at her watch.

"Hey, guys, can you finish up without me? I need to get back, before my father gets home."

"Well, it looks like we are all done for now anyways," responded Watts. "I am sure Seifer also has things to do. So if that's ok with you, Rinoa, I think we'll call it a day. We can meet again tomorrow to finalize."

"Ugh, there is no way I can leave tomorrow unnoticed." She looked concerned. 

"That's why _I_ am here, angel." Seifer grinned at her. "Mind if I pay you a visit tomorrow?"

"Uh.. not at all." She didn't meet his eyes.

"Well, if that's everything, I guess I will see you guys soon enough," Watts chimed in again. "I am gonna stay here a bit longer to work out a few details with the guys."

Seifer and Rinoa nodded and walked out the conference room. As soon as they stepped outside, a wave of fury erupted from Rinoa. 

"You lying asshole!" she bellowed, not caring who could hear her. Seifer gave her a surprised look, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You set this whole thing up, didn't you! How could you, Seifer?!" She was indignant. 

"You made me look like a complete fool in there! Am I your toy? Did you enjoy toying with my feelings, huh? Answer me when I am talking to you! How long did it take you to find me at the mall with your stupid friends just so you can get yourself invited to my father's party and show off in front of everyone today!"

Then, unexpectedly she slapped him hard across the face, making his cheek sting like a thousand needles poking it simultaneously. Seifer staggered, looking aghast. Rinoa sank to the ground sobbing, burying her face between her hands. Nearly a minute passed before Seifer sat on the ground beside her. He gently put his arms on her shoulder, causing her to shrink back. 

"Go away, Seifer… just go," she stammered in a hoarse whisper. She had pulled her hands away from her eyes to look at him. Her large brown eyes had streaks of red around them, her lips were slightly puffy from crying. Then in one swift motion Seifer leaned over, putting his hands firmly on the back of her neck, and kissed her firmly on the lips. She recoiled and put her hand up for another slap, but before she could accomplish her goal, she felt her back hit the pavement, although not painfully. Seifer held back her arms above her head and lowered his face to give her another kiss. At first she resisted, fighting to pull her lips away from his, spitting like and hissing like and angry cat, then gave into the kiss, gave in to him, allowing him to explore her mouth. Any resolve to fight slowly left her, as she felt pleasantly crushed beneath his warm body. She was dimly aware that she was lying on the cold sidewalk with Zone and Watts probably snickering in the window, undoubtedly attracted by the sounds of them fighting, but at the moment she hardly cared. 

"Hey, angel," Seifer whispered looking directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry."


	11. Forget

Wow, I can't believe how little time it took to write this one! (granted, of course, that it isn't one of the longer chapters, but still) A word of warning: This chapter contains some mature themes so if you don't feel comfortable with that, don't read! I have also decided to change the rating of this story to R instead of PG-13 for some adult themes in this chapter and possibly some future ones, and for language although I still keep it to a relative minimum. Having said the above, please enjoy and give me your feedback! 

Chapter 10

"Leave it at the door," announced a broad-shouldered man wearing a skintight black shirt and sleek leather pants as he irritably gestured towards Fujin's pinwheel that hung loosely at her belt. "Boss is gonna skin me alive if there's any more trouble tonight. You are not here to make trouble, are you, lady?" He looked her up and down. "Hey, looks like you already pissed somebody off," he added, suspiciously eyeing Fujin's eye patch. 

"FUCK YOU," the words slid off Fujin's lips as she struggled to block out the mental image that his words brought to her mind, jabbing her right in the still too fresh wound.

"Feisty one? That's aight, baby. I get off in a couple of hours. Might even take ya up on that offer… whadya say?" Smiling maliciously, he cracked his knuckles, his eyes zeroing on her chest. Anger boiling over in her, Fujin reached for her pinwheel only to find one of the man's muscular arms holding her firmly in a headlock while the other pressed painfully against her breasts. 

"Little troublemaker, ain't ya? I'll fix that, you stupid bitch," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. With a slightly delayed reaction, Fujin jabbed him hard in the stomach with her elbow, causing him to bend over in pain yet his grasp on her remained firm, and he quickly recovered, his free hand grabbing the pinwheel out of her belt. Then scooping her up, he roughly pushed her further inside the club, shutting the door behind her. Fujin felt nauseous as she slowly got to her feet, inside a large stuffy room with intensely red walls that flickered erratically, illuminated by numerous strobe lights. The air was saturated with a sweet smelling substance, almost like incense, but much stronger and highly narcotic, found only in the roots of certain plants that grew in the vast deserts of Centra. All around her Fujin saw a multitude of people moving wildly to the rhythm of a high-paced techno song, their limbs appearing strangely disjointed as they flashed in and out of sight. _Move with them… just forget…no more pain…not a care…just the music, pounding every sense, driving out reason, regret…even hope …forget it all… _The voice inside her head was calling out to her, making it hard to focus. She deeply inhaled the sweet aroma and dived into the crowd, her body no longer obeying her, but moving freely, with no reservations to the powerful will of the music. She vaguely felt numerous bodies sliding past her own, hands grabbing her from every direction in a discordant medley of flesh, lips brushing lightly against her own…She no longer cared, her senses saturated to the utmost with blissful oblivion. She didn't know how much time has passed before she became intensely thirsty, her tired body craving relief. With some effort, Fujin abandoned the dance floor and staggered towards an empty table in the corner of the room, heavily plopping down on a wooden chair. Her head was swimming, and she silently wondered why the room appeared to be rocking back and forth. Then slowly a man's face came into her field of vision as she unsteadily raised her eyes to look at him. From what she could tell, he had spiky copper hair and wore a slightly oversized blue shirt with a white T-shirt underneath that went surprisingly well with his shimmery black pants. Her gaze stopped on several earrings that decorated both of his ears one of which looked remarkably like a claw of a large cat. Fujin closed her eyes and opened them again; the earring appeared to be moving. 

"First time?" His voice still retained a pleasant melodic note although he was practically shouting. Fujin looked at him blankly, honestly not remembering exactly how she got there. 

"You want a drink of water or something?" he inquired and then looking at her unsure expression quickly added, "Don't worry, it's clean. I don't do that shit anyway." Still unable to get her to respond, the stranger got up and after a minute returned with a large glass of water.

"Here, drink this. It'll help you clear your head a bit." Ignoring him, Fujin hungrily grabbed the glass and downed it in a few short gulps. 

"What's your name?"

"FUJIN"

"Fujin, huh… Mind if I call you Fuu?" A trace of agony ran over Fujin's face, only to be replaced by the same blank stare a second later. _Seifer? _

"NO," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Ok, then, Fuu. I am gonna go walk a friend of mine to her car," he said pointing to a black- haired girl with blood-red lips," and after that I'll come see if you feel any better. First time's always the worst." He got up, flashing her a friendly grin and then leaving her to her solitude, accompanied hand-in-hand by the dark -haired beauty. Fujin sat in silence for a few minutes, desperately trying to collect her thoughts that seemed to disintegrate under the influence of the sweet smelling aroma. Then unexpectedly she felt someone grab her from behind, her mouth being clamped shut by a powerful hand. She struggled, trying to wriggle free when she felt hot breath on her cheek.

"Struggle and I'll slice your throat. Got that? After I have a lil fun with ya… What you say to that? Next time, you'll know better than to fight back, stupid whore." She vaguely felt her feet lift off the ground and although her mind was still clouded, she felt a distinct sense of being carried. Seconds later she felt herself hitting the cold floor and heard what sounded like a door shutting through the intense ringing in her ears. Someone was on top of her, restraining her arms, nails viciously digging deep into her delicate flesh. She felt him grabbing her breasts with his warm eager fingers, tearing ruthlessly at her clothes, felt going numb with the fear of what is to come. Then suddenly she saw a bright burst of blue light, as a cloud of tiny ice shards came hurling towards her attacker. She felt his nails draw blood from her injured flesh, as a scream of utter agony escaped his frozen lips. _Blizzara… _she thought before blacking out. 

TO BE CONTINUED

Thank you RockStar for leaving me encouraging "Continues!" I really appreciate them! Also I want to thank everyone else who has read and reviewed my fic. You guys are awesome!


	12. Pity

****

Wow, I can't believe that I already wrote another chapter. I am not sure if my characterization of Rinoa in this chapter is accurate. I was struggling a bit with it. Hehe, everything with Fujin comes out so naturally. Please let me know what you think! Also it might be a few days before I update again cuz otherwise I am gonna fall behind on my schoolwork although it's almost worth it. grin But for now, ENJOY!

Chapter 11

After parting with Seifer, Rinoa practically ran to the bus stop, her mind racing with jittery excitement. Her lips still tingled slightly, and she felt blood rushing to her cheeks tingeing them a soft, reddish hue. She forced herself to slow down and lowered her cloak to get a breath of fresh air. Quickly she ran over everything that happened during the meeting and couldn't help feeling very content with herself. _I am the leader, and it is my plan that is going to save us all…not his…but mine. He may've had the upper hand at first, but I got the final word. _She knew it was childish to think like that, but winning a battle of the wits with Seifer gave her immense pleasure. _No matter what I say, he always has a comeback, always keeps his cool…but for once I didn't back down… _ She smiled feeling slightly lightheaded. Yet she had to admit that she felt extremely attracted to his quickness of mind and his ability to handle just about any situation with such ease. _I bet he always gets what he wants… _she thought remembering his forceful kiss. 

A few minutes later, Rinoa absentmindedly climbed onto the bus and made herself comfortable in front of the window in the back, continuing her pleasant meditations. Chuckling, she remembered how furious she had been with him right after the meeting yet how fast her resolve to never speak to him again melted as he looked into her eyes. She hated the kind of control he seemed to possess over her, yet it was that exact feeling of not being in control that made her heart beat a little faster every time she was with him. At times, she hated him for bringing her down by his pointed jests, his taunting self-assured grin that spoke louder than words to show her the true master of the situation, but when he raised her up she felt like she could achieve anything, infected by his confidence. Seifer Almasy was undoubtedly full of surprises and somehow she felt like she was only grazing the surface of his many complexities. Out of the corner of her eye, Rinoa felt that someone was observing her and this sudden realization snapped her out of her daydream. She slowly turned her head, pretending to fix her hair and found herself looking at a stranger with light brown hair and piercing gray eyes that looked away as soon as she had noticed him. _Oh, shit…I hope I'm not being followed. Hmm… Have I ever seen him before? I don't think so. One of my father's spies? _She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, instinctively touching her blaster edge that was hidden deep under her cloak. Mentally she reviewed all the spells she had junctioned to herself before setting out to meet Zone and Watts, noting to her dismay that she was not likely to win a confrontation armed with only Water and Cure yet it's all she could get inside her father's estate. However, to her surprise the stranger got up and after giving her another long look, he simply got off the bus without a single word. As he walked past her, Rinoa caught a glimpse of a distinct- looking blue earring shaped similarly to a claw of large cat in one of his ears. _Get a grip Rinoa! You call yourself a leader! Freaked out by some random guy looking at you on the bus… Seifer would laugh at me if he knew how much I hated going out alone. _She had then decided to put all the thoughts of the eerie stranger out of her head and instead concentrated on figuring out the details for the upcoming mission. 

-------------------------------------------

"Seifer… Seifer?" She swallowed hard and slowly opened her eyes. 

"Shhh, don't try to move," said a pleasant male voice that sounded vaguely familiar. She tried to move her neck, and immediately felt a sharp jolt of pain that seared through her entire body. A blur of coppery hair came into view as an unfamiliar man sat down by her side. His intensely green eyes were observing her with concern. 

"Morning, Fujin. How're you feeling?" 

"HURT…WHO? " She tried to sit up, but sank back to the pillow feeling extremely dizzy. 

"Some asshole at the club attacked you. Think he's a bouncer. Don't worry though, I doubt he'll be able to get his filthy hands on anyone for a long time… I made sure of that."

"Umm.. WAS I…"

"No… I got there just in time. Cooled him off a bit… so to speak. You should be fine in no time… Although those bruises will probably take a day or two to heal." He suddenly got off the bed. 

"Umm… would you like something to drink… or maybe eat? I'll fix breakfast. Chocoberry pancakes ok with you?"

"NOT HUNGRY." _Where am I? Where's Seifer? _As she tried to roll over on her side, pain once again gripped her entire body, but this time it was centered closer to the heart that seemed to leap down into her stomach. _He wasn't there. When I needed him most, he wasn't there! _She thought back to the time when they were both children…about the Seifer who protected her …about the Seifer who told her he needed her when she was on the brink of death. _I should've died. Pity! That's all it was, just pity! The kind you feel for a stray animal…crippled, abused animal that no one can pass by on the street. _ A guttural sob escaped her throat as hot tears streamed down her face.

"Shhh, it's gonna be alright. He can't hurt you now." The stranger gently ran his fingers along her bare arm making her flinch.

"Oh sorry…I didn't mean to…" he stammered, looking away apologetically. "Should I call that Seifer guy for you? Is he a friend of yours?" 

"DON'T!" Her voice was hoarse, urgent and pleading. But seeing that he wasn't going to pursue the topic, Fujin allowed her tense muscles to relax and now looked at him with interest for the first time since she found herself in what apparently was his bed. 

" YOUR NAME?"

" Kona. We talked for a few minutes in the nightclub before… umm… well… before you know…" He immediately wanted to slap himself on the forehead for being so inconsiderate yet she didn't seem affected by it. Instead she glanced up to meet his eyes and whispered, "THANK YOU." 

"Uh, sure… I just wish that I had stayed with you the entire time… then none of this woulda happened." Unwittingly her eyes focused again on his earring that glimmered softly in the warm rays of the morning sun, giving off a faint bluish glow. Noticing the direction of her stare, he quickly turned his head and now said in a more casual tone, "So pancakes?"

"SURE." Smiling somewhat awkwardly at her he headed for the kitchen, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Fujin finally managed to sit up, propping herself against the wall. Then suddenly she looked down and noticed that her usual blue shirt was gone and instead she was wearing a long black T-shirt. She drew in her breath at the images that formed in her mind--it was almost as if she could still feel his large ugly fingers savagely ripping at her clothes, his foul breath saturating the air around her. She looked on the floor to see the nearly shredded shirt lying by the bedside, covered with blood, his blood. _Kona… what if he… what if he… NO IDIOT! The guy saved you and this is the gratitude you give him? Suspecting him? Get control over yourself. It's not like you were raped! A few bruises and scratches… happens plenty of times in training and this is no different. _ She at once wished she had her weapon with her, but then she remembered where she had left it. She hated feeling weak and defenseless, it just wasn't her. _Or was it? _Moments later, Kona returned to the room carrying a small tray with steaming pancakes and a tall glass of juice. Thanking him, she eagerly dug into her food, realizing that she had hardly eaten anything in nearly a day. He watched her eat in silence, closely studying her face. _What now? Do I just let her go? Does she have anywhere to go? She seemed so lost last night…. like she was trying to forget something…what is she hiding and who is Seifer? _He smiled seeing the speed with which she was devouring her pancakes. _She's so beautiful… so fragile. _He could barely control the urge to touch her milky skin, to comfort her. He sat up, startled, as the sound of the phone broke his contemplation. Smiling at Fujin, he went to answer it. 

"Hello?"

"Kona, it's me, man. We've got to talk. Meet me in a half hour. North Station."

"Jed. No, not now. I can't."

"But it's about…"

"Later Jed. I am busy." He hastily hung up the phone, turning back to Fujin who gave him a quizzical look.

"I.. LEAVE?"

"No, stay, please," he said with a little more urgency that he had expected. "Umm.. You need your rest and then we can figure out where to go from there." He was right, she was in no condition to leave, still slightly disoriented by all the fumes she had inhaled the night before. Obediently, she put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes, unwillingly falling into a deep slumber, unable to resist her need to recover her strength. Kona walked over to her bed and covered her gently with a blanket, not wanting to wake her. Taking one last look at her, he walked into the next room.

----------------------------------

Glancing at his watch, Seifer increased his pace. It was nearly 3:30, and he still had to walk over a block to their motel. He was hoping that Raijin had already found her so he could have a chance to apologize and forget the whole night ever happened. He tried to keep his mind focused on the mission given to him by Rinoa's group, yet inadvertently, his thoughts kept going back to Fujin. _We've had fights before... Hyne knows I don't mean to hurt her. If only I didn't feel like she was constantly breathing down my back. I will be with whomever I please and she is just gonna have to learn to deal with it. But she's never been gone so long… Dammit!_

Without realizing it, he ended up at the front entrance of the motel, almost running head on into Raijin who was nervously fiddling with his staff.

"Seifer! Where've you been, man?! I've looked everywhere for her… It's like she simply vanished, ya know? Checked all the bars in this part of the city… all the alleys." Seifer looked at him incredulously as if the words weren't sinking in. Then suddenly he balled his hand into a tight fist, running it right through the glass door with such force that the it shattered, showering both of them with tiny shards. He cursed loudly as he watched the crimson blood seep out of his mangled knuckles. 

TO BE CONTINUED

****

Special thanks to blakdove and Sorceress Fujin for taking such an interest in my story! You guys rock!


	13. Your Game, My Rules

****

Hey guys! I am so glad to finally be updating this! I so should be doing homework right now, but whatever. This is a lot more interesting. Anyhow, this chapter is for those of you who have been waiting patiently for me to develop Seifer's relationship with Rinoa. More on this in Chapter 13 as well! For now, read and enjoy! 

Chapter 12

"Hyne, Seifer! Are you fuckin' crazy?" yelled Raijin as he hastily cast Curaga on Seifer's hand. Mesmerized by the sudden surge of purplish light, Seifer stood frozen in place, watching the dark puddle of blood collect at his feet, waiting, as the tingling sensation numbed his injured fingers. 

"Try moving it… I don't think it's broken, but ya never know." 

"I'm fine," Seifer growled, giving Raijin a deathly look that would have chilled anyone else's blood, yet seemingly had no effect on present company. Not a minute later, Eryka from the front desk ran outside, accompanied by another older woman with clear blue eyes and thinning gray hair--she looked livid. 

"Mr. Almasy! We do not condone this kind of behavior at this establishment! How did this happen?!"

"I tripped," Seifer responded insolently, observing all color drain from the woman's plump face as she glared at him with utmost disgust. Eryka stood speechless by her side, flashing Seifer a contemptuous look, mentally cursing herself for ever thinking he was attractive.

"Tripped…. Tripped?! I could have you thrown in jail for destruction of private property!"

"Save your breath and go threaten someone who gives a damn." He sounded tired, like his mind was far away.

"Get your stuff and get out or I _will_ have you arrested!" She stormed off, tailed closely behind by Eryka. Seifer started walking away when Raijin raised his voice in protest.

"Aw,shit! Look what you've done! Where are we gonna stay now, ya know? Where the hell are you going anyways?" Turning around on his heals, Seifer swung at Raijin, missing his head only by an inch as Raijin hastily ducked. 

"Mind your own," he said in a threatening whisper and stormed off, his trenchcoat trailing behind him in a blur of white. His first thought was to go look for Fujin, but angry and proud, he pushed that thought out of his head. _It's not my fault she left. One childish kiss and we were kids, practically… She takes it as if proposed marriage to her. I don't think of her in that way! _He suddenly felt a strong urge to see Rinoa. He couldn't refrain from smiling as he remembered the look of pleasant surprise on her face as he pinned her down to the ground just a short few hours before. However, deep inside he knew that although her lovely smile made his own heart beat a little faster, his attraction to her wasn't simply superficial. After all, if he just wanted a whore, that wouldn't be hard to get--Seifer was used to girls flinging themselves at him at the clubs that he frequented with Raijin on their days off. No, Rinoa was different--he wanted to get to know her, wanted to simply be near her. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him and always spoke her mind, which ridded him of the necessity to try to read it--something he always found annoying with other girls. Lost in thought, he hardly realized that his feet were taking him directly to Caraway's mansion. _Ugh I wish I didn't have to wait till tomorrow to see her…Hyne, get a grip, Almasy! She'd laugh if she knew that you were willing to compromise the entire mission just to see her. Wait, but what if no one saw me? _He looked at the fence, weighing his options. _Well, well… I guess I'm just gonna hafta test how good security really is in this place. If she can get out, I can get in. _ Out of the corner of his right eye, he noticed a strangely shaped tree that was growing surprisingly close to the unguarded side of the fence. Making sure that no one saw him, Seifer approached it, feeling the area behind it with his fingers. One of the boards was definitely loose and creaked softly as Seifer applied some pressure to it. A few seconds later, he was inside the enclosure, swiftly walking to the back of the house. He saw a window with heavyset bars extending along its entire length. _That must be Caraway's prison, _he noted to himself as he searched for the back entrance. Quickly picking the lock with a tiny pin, he carefully opened the door, stepping inside a small, narrow hallway. _And this must be the kitchen. _Seifer glanced at his watch. _Dinner wouldn't be served for another few hours so hopefully it'll be empty. _Noiselessly, he made his way upstairs without running into anyone and stopped in front of Rinoa's door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it open and peeked inside. She was lying on the bed, curled up under a fluffy white and blue blanket. Her features were relaxed and she wore a tiny smile on her lips, indicating that she was deep asleep. Seifer tiptoed to her bed and leaned over, simply observing her even breathing. Taking off his glove, he gently ran his fingers along the side of her face. He smiled as she moaned slightly, still asleep. The suddenly she woke up with a start as a loud gasp escaped her lips.

"Shhhh," he whispered, quickly placing his hand over her mouth. "It's me." She nodded her head in recognition, pulling his hand away from her face. 

"Seifer?! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, angel. Just missed you, that's all," he responded smirking at her. She looked into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was playing with her, yet the emerald depths revealed nothing. 

"How did you get pass the guards?"

"It wasn't hard. Is your father home? I saw a black car drive off as I was nearing the mansion."

"No, he said he had some quick business to attend to in town."  
"Convenient," he simply stated yet Rinoa caught a suggestive note in his tone.

"If you came here hoping to repeat… umm… if you assume I am just gonna fling myself at you because of what happened earlier, well you're wrong. You're gonna have to do better than that!"

"Ouch, that hurts," he grinned at her. "Isn't it enough to say I just wanted to see you?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, starting to say something insulting but stopped mid-sentence. _What if he is serious?_

"Alright, Seifer. Tell you what… Why don't you take me out on a date so we can get to know each other better and then we'll see what happens."

"A date?" He chuckled. "Maybe I should go have a little chat with your father too, lest he thinks I am gonna corrupt his little girl. Oh, wait, I've already corrupted his little girl." He gave her a big grin, gauging her reaction. To his surprise, instead of getting mad, she started giggling. 

"So a date then?" she asked innocently. 

"Sure, I'll take you out on a date… If you play a little game with me."

"A game? Just what type of girl do you think I am?" she asked pretending to be upset with him again. 

"Let's make it simple. Your game, _my _rules," he purred into her ear. 

"Ok, you're on! Hope you've been practicing your card-playing skills, because name of the game is Triple Triad." Seifer groaned, but couldn't refrain himself from smiling. He pulled out his deck, making sure Rinoa saw his Diablos and Doomtrain cards.

"Are you sure you don't wanna forfeit now and save us some time?"

"Play the game, Almasy," she said with pretend seriousness. 

"Just being helpful. Aight, rules are Sudden Death and Random. You're on." However, things weren't going as he had predicted. After the first round, he lost his Doomtrain card and now was sulking as he was forced to put down his very rare Bahamut card." 

"Ooh, such a good card. That'll be perfect for my collection," Rinoa added brightly. 

"If you can get it." They played again, and this time luck was in Seifer's favor as he happily moved her Angelo card over to his side. 

"How about we raise the stakes, angel? If you win, I'll take you out on a romantic date, I win… well, you're just gonna have to find out." He smiled wickedly. 

"You know, I've always enjoyed nighttime walks on the beach," she said laughing at the grimace that formed on his face. The last match was long and tedious, but ended rather unexpectedly as Rinoa masterfully used Sudden Death to her advantage. 

"So… are we going to dinner first?" she inquired matter-of-factly as she pocketed Seifer's Bahamut card. 

"What, no consolation prize?" Laughing, Rinoa leaned over and brushed her lips lightly against his, causing a shiver to go down his back. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away and got off the bed, putting her hair in a loose ponytail and straightening her dress. 

"Come on! I've starving," she added merrily as she tugged lightly on his arm. 

TO BE CONTINUED

****

My special thanks to Psyjester! You're awesome! 


	14. The Prize

****

I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter! But on the bright side, this is the longest chapter I've had yet! So enjoy! This chapter contains a couple of sexual situations. So just be aware of that! There is no actual lemon because, first of all I think it's best for the reader to use their imagination for that sorta thing, and secondly it's not worth to change the rating so late in the game. 

Author's note: After rereading this last night, I realized that I wasn't happy with the kind of detail I put into the last paragraph so I went back and edited it. If you've already read it, go read it again and let me know if it sounds better! If you are reading it for the first time, ENJOY!!!

Chapter 13

"Never thought I'd hear myself say _these _words, but you might wanna wear something other than that cute little dress you have on," said Seifer, his eyes traveling along the curves of her body as his lips formed into an elusive grin. Rinoa raised her eyebrow and gave him a puzzled look.

"Why, where're we going?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Tch, tch… don't trust me, angel? I won't disappoint you… I promise."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she countered but nonetheless walked over to the closet. Seifer languidly stretched out on the bed, his jade eyes burning into her.

"Umm… What, you expect me to change in front of you?"

"That's an idea… I'd even be willing to help out a bit." He ran his fingers through his hair giving her a playful smirk. Then, in one swift motion he jumped off the bed and closed in behind her, pressing his chest against her back as he lightly stroked her bare arms with the tips of his fingers. Unwittingly Rinoa shut her eyes, her body responding to the thrilling sensation that although ridiculous in its simplicity, seemed to somehow awaken all her senses simultaneously. Almost forcefully, Seifer's hands moved up from her arms to massage the back of her neck, his nails digging lightly into her skin, sending shivers down her spine. There was no room for thought inside her head, her senses overloaded with his presence as she felt herself lean into the warmness of his embrace. His breath burned her skin as his lips tauntingly moved up and down the side of her neck. She felt her shoulders droop, her head tilt forward, her entire body yielding to his touch.

"Open your eyes," he breathed into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, only to find that his fingers were now playing deftly with the tiny buttons of her two-piece dress. The mirror reflected his wicked grin as he slowly undid the last of the buttons exposing her black bra. A look of surprise registered on her face as she forced herself out of his arms, quickly covering up her exposed skin. 

"I think you've helped enough for one time," she said trying to keep her voice steady as she rummaged through the insides of the closet, her hands shaking with nervous excitement. Her eyes came across a pair of black drawstring pants and a simple sky- blue tank top. Quickly she grabbed both items and turned around to face Seifer who was still observing her intently with the look of distinct satisfaction reflected in the depths of his sea -green eyes. She attempted to step out of his way but gave a startled whimper as Seifer pressed her back firmly against the closet door. Then gently cupping her chin with his hands, he tilted her face upward to meet his eyes. 

"No need to be embarrassed, angel. I think you're beautiful." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before letting go of her and resuming his previous position on her bed. 

"Go ahead and change in here if you like," he added. "I won't look." With those words he turned his head away from her. Rinoa nervously shifted her weight, fiddling with her clothes. 

"And I am supposed to believe you?"

"It'd be nice." She could hear a bit of laughter in his voice. 

"Fine, but don't you dare turn around, Seifer! Do, and you'll be taking yourself to dinner." Seifer chuckled but didn't glance back at her. 

"If you don't hurry up, I might just have _you_ for dinner." She sighed and began taking off her dress, her eyes never leaving his head, watching for any kind of movement. Quickly she pulled on the slim-fitting black pants that closely hugged her hips, revealing her bare stomach. She wondered what Seifer was thinking at the moment. Was he wearing a sly grin on his face? Was he trying to imagine her? Did he even care? She felt her heart speed up as she hastily pulled on her tank top.

"Ok, you can look now. " Seifer turned around lazily, taking in every inch of her with his eyes. 

"Mmm, would it be wrong to start with dessert?" Rinoa blushed and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, at this rate we'll be here till tomorrow."

-----------------------------------

They exited the mansion through the backdoor and quickly made their way through the garden looking out for Caraway's guards. Fortunately most of them were too lazy to make their rounds in the summer heat and stayed in the shade of the trees by the main entrance.

"Let's go to _Oasis of Centra _café. It's right past the mall in the center of town," Rinoa suggested hopefully. The sun was in its zenith and if it weren't for the light breeze that blew refreshingly from time to time, the heat would be almost unbearable. 

"What, don't care too much for surprises? Don't forget, you pick the game, but _I_ pick the rules." Grinning at her, he took out a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on, shielding his sea-green eyes from her view. 

"Don't forget… _you _alsolose." She looked up at him challengingly, trying to gauge the expression in his eyes but only saw her own silhouette reflected in the dark oval mirrors. His lips were upturned into a tiny smile. _That's what you think, Rinoa… I never lose. _

To her surprise, Seifer decided to take the bus headed outside of Deling, but she kept her silence despite the curiosity that was eating away at her. Sitting by the window, she glanced outside, observing the picturesque landscape flash before her eyes. She had to admit, Deling was beautiful in the summer with its vast sea of white and lilac flowers that grew in haphazard pockets along the main highway. As they were getting further and further away from town, she started to wonder where they could be going. She felt the urge to ask Seifer again but didn't want to give him the satisfaction so instead she pretended to be interested in the little farm houses that became more rare as they moved further away from town. About twenty minutes later, the bus came to a stop in what seemed like a fairly deserted area. Seifer tugged lightly on her arm, indicating that they have arrived at their destination. Giving him a baffled look, Rinoa followed him off the bus, instinctively squeezing his hand. Once outside, she deeply inhaled the air that was saturated with the aroma of flowers and felt surprisingly cooler than inside Deling City. She looked around for any signs of life, and soon spotted a small cottage-like building that was hidden in the shade of some blooming trees. 

"_Shady Grove_ restaurant," Seifer remarked following the direction of her gaze. "No place's better to escape the stuffiness of that damn city. Me and Raij discovered it while coming from the train stop to Deling."

"It's beautiful, Seifer! I've never even heard of this place. " The same lilac and white flowers were also planted all around the cottage and seemed to wave at them with their delicate petals as they got nearer. Lush, green vines with big pink flowers weaved their way upward along the supports of a cozy little veranda that housed a group of small round tables covered with elegant baby blue tablecloths. The roof, while protecting the customers from the sweltering rays of the sun, still created a sense of openness. A pretty, young woman dressed in a short summer dress greeted them at the steps of the veranda and escorted them to table overlooking a clear spring of running water that gurgled merrily along its banks. _I've never seen this side of him _Rinoa thought then remembering that in all actuality she knew very little about him. 

Rinoa thought she never tasted anything so good in all her life although she'd often gone out to some of the best restaurants in Deling. Neither one of them said much, simply enjoying the relaxing atmosphere of this little piece of heaven. Seifer had taken off his sunglasses and Rinoa observed that his eyes were relaxed and tranquil, without the fierce determination or mocking laughter that she had so often saw reflected in their depths. _This is so nice… I don't want to go back to the mansion… Please, just let us stay like this for a while longer. _Seifer got up, stretching lazily.

"C'mon, we better go. There're still some things I'd like to do before I take you home." 

"You mean, we're going somewhere else?" She cocked her eyebrow in surprise. 

"Maybe," he responded his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Believe it or not, I didn't have you change your clothes just so I could get a glimpse of that beautiful body of yours." Rinoa blushed at the reminder and encircled his waist with her arm, which barely reached around his six-foot frame. For a moment, Seifer slightly stiffened but quickly relaxed, allowing her to come closer. In the distance, Rinoa saw the dome shape of a Chocobo Forest. 

"Is that where're we going?" she inquired, her eyes looking at him with confusion. "Wait! We are going Chocobo riding, aren't we?! Oh Seifer! I haven't ridden a Chocobo in years. And that was only a Chicobo. " Her face gleamed with pleasure and surprise. 

"You're almost right, angel. We're going Chocobo _racing_ and whoever wins… well, why give it away?" He smiled impishly. 

"That's not fair! You've probably had way more practice than me!"

"I guess you're gonna have to demonstrate your natural talent then, or better yet _lose_. "

"That's a bet, Almasy. And I will _not _lose!" After paying the Chocobo boy some gil for his services, the two set out on two beautiful birds with smooth yellow feathers and proud, elongated necks. 

"Ok, angel. Here's the deal. We race to the ocean shore. Whoever reaches the cliffs first will get their wish." The Chocobos nodded their heads in approval as if they understood every word said to them. 

"Ok, READY, SET, GO!"

Rinoa pulled forward on the strings attached around the yellow bird's neck and immediately felt a rush of air hit her face as the Chocobo increasingly gained speed, carried by its extremely long legs. Rinoa squealed in delight as her Chocobo zoomed past Seifer who slowed down to laugh at her attempts to control the direction in which the bird was running. 

"See ya at the cliffs, angel!" he yelled gaining speed as he practically flew past her nearly knocking her over. 

"Ohhh!!!! I am gonna get you for that, Almasy! You just wait!" she shouted as the wind blew her long hair into her eyes, blocking her vision. A few seconds later, Seifer became nothing but a little dot floating over the horizon and then he completely disappeared into the distance. Frantically, she pulled harder on the strings in a desperate attempt to gain speed but couldn't match his skill and experience. When she finally reached the cliffs, Seifer had already jumped off his ride and was now sitting on the stone ground smiling at her. 

"About time, Rin. A few more minutes, and I would have fallen asleep." He gave her a pretend yawn. She lightly patted the Chocobo on its back and carefully jumped off. 

"Ok, you win. I guess we're even now."

"Oh, no we're not! The fun's just starting now, angel. " Before she realized what he was doing, he picked her up like she was a feather and carried her over the top of the nearby cliff, gently placing her on the ground. Rinoa gasped at the magnificent sight that greeted her. The normally clear blue water was tinted a deep hue of red as a large setting sun slowly swam over the horizon. The evening tide was just beginning as tiny waves slowly rippled across the smooth surface of the water and then broke against the surrounding cliffs. Rinoa turned her head to look at Seifer. He looked stunning- his hair slightly tousled by the warm summer breeze, the remaining rays of the setting sun giving his skin a warm, rich glow. He pulled off his trenchcoat, throwing it haphazardly on the rocky ground. Keenly aware that she was observing him, he slowly took of his shirt as if to taunt her, revealing his upper body that was well- muscled from years of intensive training at Garden. 

"Feeling up to a little swim, angel? The water's perfect."

" Umm… right now? I didn't bring anything to swim in." Noticing the devilish sparkle in his eyes she slowly backed away from the edge of the cliff.

"Seifer!!!! NO!!!!" But before she could stop him, he made a grab for her and dived into the water, holding her tightly against his chest. Rinoa felt as if she landed on a hundred of sharp needles as their bodies hit the unexpectedly cold water with a loud splash. She kicked her legs furiously, trying to get back to the surface. But then, among all the havoc, she felt Seifer's lips press forcefully against her own as he regained his hold on her and carried her to the surface. 

"Now, wasn't that refreshing?" He could barely control his laughter as Rinoa shot him a nasty look, still coughing up a bit of salt water. 

"You could have at least warned me, Seifer!" she screeched, hitting him with her arms as he ducked out of the way.

"Haha, and what's the fun in that? C'mon, you gotta admit that was fun!" Suddenly Rinoa started giggling with him.

"Payback time, Almasy!" she shouted as she bounced onto his head, submerging it under water. Seifer grabbed her by the waist pulling her down with him as a passing wave broke over their heads. Although her eyes were tightly closed, Rinoa felt him drag her even deeper. She struggled but his hold on her remained firm until they emerged back to the surface. Rinoa fearfully opened her eyes and looked around. They appeared to be in a large cave with a small ledge protruding from the rock. Still holding on to her, Seifer made his way over to the ledge and grabbed onto its edge."

"Climb up here," he said, his voice echoing off the walls. Rinoa obeyed and pulled herself onto the ledge. The water was surprisingly calm and Rinoa realized that they must be in an underwater cavern. 

"You like it? I discovered it while I was here on vacation from Garden a couple of summers ago."

"You mean you planned this all along?" She looked at him with disbelief. He chuckled, pulling her closer to him and wrapping her tightly in his arms. 

"What if I did?" His voice sounded deep and seductive. "Are you going to punish me?" 

Grinning, Rinoa lightly bit his ear as she ran her fingers down his back. Then suddenly moving into his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcefully kissing his lips as her tongue thrust into his half-opened mouth. He groaned at the sudden warmness that engulfed him, dizzying him, making his blood pound mercilessly against his temples. For the first time in his life he felt like he was losing himself, and he loved it. The sheer thought of relinquishing control to someone so tiny and delicate intrigued him as drunken desire coursed through his veins. But sitting back and letting her do as she would simply wasn't his way. Struggling to regain control, he took firm hold of her shoulders, leaning her gently against the rocky surface as he placed gentle, feathery kisses starting at her lips and then slowly and deliberately moving down her neck and shoulders. He purposely avoided her clothed breasts although he could feel her tense up in pleasant expectation every time he got near them. A wicked smile slid across his face as he watched her arch her back, hungrily begging for his touch. She moaned and pulled roughly on his hair, not even noticing as droplets of seawater cascaded down his face and neck and landed on her scorching skin. Her eyes locked with his as she felt his fingers probe delicately under her shirt, edging up slowly and deliberately toward where he knew she wanted to be touched. Hungry for the last bit of control, she pulled herself from under him and positioned herself so she could kiss his abs, feeling his stomach muscles vibrate under her lips. He let out a barely audible gasp as his head tilted back at an unnatural angle, revealing the metallic choker that fit snugly around his neck, glistening softly in the soft illumination of the cavern. Taking the opportunity, Rinoa's tongue grazed in one smooth line across his chest and stopped at his neck, making him quiver lightly as bolts of pleasure overtook his entire body. His hands finally found their way to her breasts, and now he was caressing them softly in long circular motions. She felt like she was in a dream, like she wasn't herself--at least not the way she had always envisioned herself. It felt so good to forget about the outside world, about the walls that would inevitably enclose her within a short few hours. She inhaled deeply as her body merged with Seifer's and became one. 

TO BE CONTINUED

****

Once again, I thank you for the reviews! 


	15. Reflect

****

I know, I know… I haven't updated in two weeks. But look at it this way, this chapter was written when I should have been studying for a test. Anyhow, I don't think this is one of the best chapters I've written thus far, but I'll let you be the judge. If anything in this chapter confuses you, just note it to yourself because most likely it will all come together in the future chapters. I hope! Ok, enjoy it! BTW, the next update probably won't be for another couple of weeks due to the ugly occurrence known as college midterms… Enuff said. 

Chapter 14

Fujin lazily opened her eyes and stretched like a cat; she felt much better and the ringing in her ears was nearly gone. Commotion in the next room caught her attention. She strained her ears to hear the voice coming through a small crack in the door. 

"Jed, listen to me. It's too risky. One mistake and the whole thing might turn sour…" What_ is he talking about? Jed… Same guy he talked to earlier… _ She slowly got off the bed and tiptoed toward the door, putting her ear right against the wood. On the other side, she could hear Kona pacing back and worth, frustration clearly evident in his voice. 

"… I don't care what you have to do! We _need _to buy more time. Tell your tactical unit to create a diversion… " Fujin held her breath.

"Dammit, Jed! Are you listening to me? He may be the scum of the earth but he _isn't _stupid! I know what those half-witted fools are going to do! And I am telling you, it won't work! _Eliminate_, not neutralize. Just remember Laine and Joshua are counting on us. If they succeed with their plan, Laine and Joshua will be executed immediately, and I _will not _let that bastard murder any more of us! Three weeks… We take him out once and for all!" The door creaked traitorously as Fujin leaned against it a little too much. She held her breath hoping that the sound went unnoticed, but before she could move away, Kona had opened the door. 

"Jed, I'll catch you later." He hung up the phone as his green eyes focused on Fujin. She immediately assumed a blank expression, her indigo eye slightly unfocused to give her a disoriented look. 

"Hi… you been standing here long?" His voice was steady but his eyes were darting around nervously."NO," she quickly lied. "BATHROOM? WHERE?" 

"Take the door right of the kitchen. I take it you are feeling better?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Good to hear. Nothing like a nine hour nap, eh?" _I've been asleep that long? I wonder if they've been looking for me? Raijin would… _Sighing, she walked over to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, shrinking back from the sight. _Hyne! I look like shit. _ Her normally glossy silver hair was a tangled mess and looked dull, still stained with the dried-on blood of her attacker. A big red scratch ran across the side of her face. She cupped her hands under the stream of cold water and splashed it on her face, crying out softly as the deep scratch began to sting. _I need a shower… _She still reeked of smoke and sweat despite the fact that she was wearing Kona's shirt over her own undershirt. She replayed what she remembered of Kona's conversation. _What do you care what he's involved in? He was nice enough to help you, wasn't he? Don't ruin it by prying into his business. _Her intuition told her that whatever he was involved in, he wouldn't hurt her and that knowledge gave her a sense of security that she needed the most right now. And if he were stupid enough to get in her way, well, then she'd just have to show him that she could stand up for herself. What happened _last night? That wasn't fair. _She rationalized. _I was drunk and… vulnerable, but no more… Time to stop falling apart, Fujin. Still, taking a quick shower wouldn't hurt. _ She opened the bathroom door and peeked out. 

"KONA? I SHOWER?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm so sorry! I am sure you're dying to get all that grime off of you. Lemme go grab a towel." He started walking away and then turned around.

"Oh and you probably want a change of clothes too then, huh. Sorry I haven't got any women's clothing, but you are welcome to a pair of my sweatpants and a clean shirt."

"THANK YOU."

"Sure." He gave her a warm smile. "Oh after you're done showering you may want me to take a look at that nasty scratch on your shoulder. One of the ice needles missed its mark," he hastily explained seeing the expression on her face. "I saw it when I took your jacket off." 

Slowly, Fujin peeled off layers of her clothing, starting with the grimy blue undershirt that that clung closely to her sweaty skin. After letting the water warm up a bit, she stepped into the shower and put her face directly under the spray, enjoying the sudden prickling sensation that drowned out the dull pain of her injured flesh. She vigorously rubbed her hair with her fingers as reddish streams of water cascaded down her shoulders and back. Feeling considerably better, she reached for the body wash and after pulling the lid open with her finger, brought it to her nostrils, inhaling the scent. _Oh great… _ It smelled distinctly of men's cologne, a scent that seemed somehow very familiar. _ Well, of course, I must have smelled it on him earlier. Oh well, some soap is better than no soap. _she thought as she lathered up.

----------------------------

Kona lay on the living room couch, staring distractedly at the white swirls on the ceiling_. _He tried to recall the last time things felt as strange as they did in the last couple of days yet his placid face revealed none of the destructive emotions that waged a gruesome battle inside his head. 

__

You think saving that girl will be enough for you to forgive yourself for what you've done? _Enough to forget Sirun's face as she took the bullet that was meant for you? You should be dead, Kona. Face it! You're here on borrowed time. Hate is what feeds you day to day. Or was a year gone by already enough for you to forget what you've sworn as Sirun lay dying in your arms, shedding the blood that should've been yours? _He made his hands into tight fists. _ NO! I haven't forgotten her! How could I ever forget her face, the blood, her frozen eyes… Haven't the nightmares been enough? I lost Sirun, and I will never forgive myself for losing her, but I can still save Laine and Joshua even if it costs me my life. Sirun is dead. I can't help that but there are others that need me here! Oh is that so? _The voice inside his head called out to him. NO! _Hyne knows what would've happened to Fujin had I not been there! You can't deny that! _The voice just taunted him in response. _She'll never love you, Kona. Take my advice and leave her alone. _

"KONA?" He snapped back to reality with a sudden jolt. "SORRY."

"Oh, hey Fuu. You look much better. You hungry or anything? We can go grab a bite to eat."

"NO. I NEED TO GO."

"Right." For the first time since she came into the room he noticed her appearance. Her short silver hair lay smoothly against her head. His black sweatpants hung low on her hips, barely supported by a drawstring; her slender arms drowned in the breadth of his oversized shirt. 

"You can borrow the clothes, Fuu. You can give them back to me next time I see you…assuming you'll want to see me again."

"THANK YOU."

"Don't mention it… So you want me to take a look at that scratch? It might get infected if you leave it like that for too long."

"NO TIME."

"Ok, where can I take you, then?"

"DELING CITY INN. "

"Oh, not from around here then, huh." His heart twinged unpleasantly.

"AFFIRMATIVE. WE MUST LEAVE NOW." At first he was taken aback, but then realized that she didn't mean to be rude--she simply got to the point faster. 

-------------------------------

Seifer pulled Rinoa closer to him, wrapping his trenchcoat tightly around her shoulders. He checked his watch. _Damn, another half hour and we gotta head back. _He looked down to observe her sleeping form, noting her even breathing that tickled his bare chest as she exhaled. He closed his eyes and listened to the music of the evening tide as waves came crashing like armies of soldiers onto the rocky shore. He loved the ocean--it gave him a sense of peace and security he couldn't quite explain. He wondered if he lived near the ocean when he was younger. Somehow he felt that was true. Rinoa mumbled something in her sleep and dug herself deeper into his embrace. Momentarily he wondered if he'd ever see her again after the summer was over. He allowed his thoughts to wander. What if he left Garden and moved to Deling City and joined Rinoa's resistance movement? It'd be better than the endless training for the SeeD exam. He could lead his own missions and make his own rules, not follow some ridiculous orders from the morons that sent a bunch of inexperienced cadets into the field to be slaughtered like blind kittens the second their instructor looked away. Yet he had to admit, there was still something very reassuring about walking around the hallways with Fujin and Raijin, the other two esteemed members of the Disciplinary Committee. He smiled a rare, genuine smile as better memories of his two friends rushed through the floodgate that suddenly seemed to open up inside his head. He felt a sudden urge to find them, to be with them, like always. And then there was Rinoa. He gently moved a strand of stray hair out of her eyes. She looked so beautiful, the moonlight giving her skin a soft, placid glow. _Rinoa's full of paradoxes, _he mused. Fragile and vulnerable as she was, she was also a fighter and a leader determined to never let obstacles prevent her from seeing the goal. And yet despite it all, she also knew when to step down and accept help. Unconsciously, his mind started to compare her to Fujin. _Both strong and independent… _But unlike Fujin, Rinoa needed other people to make her whole--she needed _him_. Rinoa stirred and opened her eyes. Seifer cleared his thoughts as if Rinoa would be able to hear them. 

"Welcome back to the world of the living, angel. Did I exhaust you that much?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Seifer," she countered, smiling mischievously at him as she broke out of his embrace and got to her feet. 

"Hey, we better go. My father's probably back by now. It will only be a matter of time before he starts wondering where I am. In any case, we should get some rest before tomorrow."

-----------------------------

Fujin rang the bell on the front desk. A few seconds later Eryka came out to greet her. 

"LOOKING FOR SEIFER ALMASY."

"Oh, another one of you. Seifer isn't here. But if you see him, tell him he owes us 20,000 gil for the window. Goodbye, now." She walked back to the booth, leaving Fujin standing dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what just happened. 

"Let's go check other hotels, Fuu. C'mon, let walk around a bit and maybe we'll run into them. I am sure they are probably looking for you." _ I don't care what Seifer thinks of her! _she thought bitterly. _He wouldn't_ _just leave me like that. Would he? _A seed of doubt entered her thoughts as she increased her pace, tailed closely behind by Kona. And then she saw it--the unmistakble white trenchcoat with the ever-so familiar red firecross. _ Seifer!!! _Her mind was screaming with agony and joy. She stopped dead in her tracks. _Ugh… _Her heart squeezed into a tiny ball of pain as she looked upon the girl whose arm was wrapped tightly around Seifer's waist. They were talking animatedly and were completely oblivious to the fact that they had an audience. 

"Is that your friend?" Kona gave her a questioning look. 

"NEGATIVE. LET'S GO." She sharply spun around on her heals and ran blindly, ignoring Kona's arm that reached out to stop her. Not a second later she came to a halt after colliding with something that came from around the corner. 

"Watch where you going, ya know! Wait… Fujin?!" He looked at her as though she was wearing her underwear outside her clothes. 

"Fujin, are you ok?! Where've you been?! I combed almost this entire damned city looking for you! Damn, so now that I found you… guess what? We need to go find Seifer. I haven't seen him since this morning, ya know."

"NO NEED." Raijin started to say something in response but stopped mid sentence as his eyes fell first on the bruise on Fujin's face and then on the man that stood behind her. 

"Hyne! What the hell happened to you? Did he do it? I'll kill him, ya know! He made a sharp movement towards Kona and would have punched him in the face had Fujin not caught his fist with her powerful grip. 

"NO! HE SAVED ME."

"Oh…" Raijin looked genuinely confused. "Well, in that case… wait! What exactly did he save you from?"

"TELL LATER. NEED TO SPEAK TO KONA. ALONE." For a moment, Raijin hesitated but then decided it was pointless to argue with her.   
"Ok, fine. But don't you disappear again. I'll be across the street. Come find me when you're done."

As he walked away, Fujin turned back to look at Kona whose tanned skin looked abnormally pale even in the dim light of a street lamp.

"THANK YOU FOR HELP."

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyone in my position would've helped."

"NOT ANYONE," she said with masked bitterness in her voice. However he decided not to pursue the topic. 

"I am glad you found your friend." He hesitated a little, nervously running his fingers through his spiky copper hair.

"Umm, Fuu? Do you want to maybe… uh… go out to dinner with me sometime, under more pleasant circumstances?" He said the last part so fast that Fujin could barely make out the words.

"NO." Kona shrank back a bit, surprised by the finality in her voice.

"Umm, ok, I understand. Well, take care of yourself, Fujin." Then it hit her. There was her chance to prove to Seifer that she was desirable and at least someone wanted her. She didn't have time to think as words just rolled out of her mouth.

"WAIT, KONA? NO, NOT TONIGHT. ANOTHER NIGHT?" Kona exhaled deeply and turned around clearly surprised at her sudden change of heart. 

"Umm, that would be great. Call me… since you don't know where you'll be staying yet." Before she could do anything, he leaned forward and gave her an awkward hug, lightly rubbing his cheek against hers. Shocked, she stumbled back.

"BYE," she whispered. 

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks everyone for the continuous support! 


	16. Fight Fire with Fire

****

YAY, I am back at last!!! I am soo sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've had absolutely no time to write anything among studying for my midterms and doing this huge project I was involved in through this organization I am. But midterms are over! In, fact I am on Spring Break!!! And you know what that means? Yep, you guessed it! A whole week of working on my story! So, keep checking back for updates because I am planning on making a lot of progress with this story during the week. Sorry this chapter is so short. It took a while to write due to all the emotions I included in it. I hope you like it as much as I do! PLEASE let me know what you think! 

Chapter 15

"Fuu?"

No, it couldn't be. She wasn't ready to face him yet, not like that. _Seifer… _ The sound of his voice tore through her like a hurricane, leaving her suddenly out of breath as she gasped softly to fill her lungs with air. His scent permeated her senses, dizzying her, as his burning breath tickled the back of her neck. 

"Fujin?" he repeated more forcefully, the metallic note in his voice reverberating in the silence of the evening. It was now or never, and Fujin knew it. Exhaling deeply, she sharply turned around to face him, well aware that his head was only inches away from hers. 

"SEIFER," she stated simply, fearlessly raising her eyes to stare into his abyssal pools of jade. _Bad Idea, Fujin. _ Nothing could have prepared her for the look of concern registered in those green depths as his glance fell on the pronounced red scratch on her face. 

"Who did this?" he said in a low whisper, his hand instinctively reaching down to the hilt of his gunblade. She wanted to scream at him, to kiss him, to hit him with all her might. _Where were you when I needed you, Seifer?!!!! Where WERE you when he did this to me??!! Out screwing that spoiled brat you met two days ago?! Oh, save the concern for Rinoa, Seifer! _She stared deeply into his eyes, challenging him to a silent duel, knowing that was the only battle she had a chance of winning with him. She was wrong. He cocked his head to one side, accepting her challenge-her _forfeit_ as he soothingly ran his fingers along the side of her face, feeling her unwittingly lean into his touch. Suddenly, he pulled her closer to him, raising up the sleeve of her shirt to expose a deep welt on her shoulder, his other hand already at her stomach examining the bruised skin. Knowingly, he lifted up her chin to meet his eyes that glowed menacingly with burning anger. 

"Who did this to you, Fujin?" he commanded. "I'll kill him." She laughed at the irony.

"He's dead, Seifer. Kona killed him."She smiled at how easily the words slipped out of her mouth, fueled by revenge. _Sweet revenge… _

"Yes, he would've raped me, Seifer, if it wasn't for Kona. Would've fucked me to his heart's content!" Seifer took a step back, blinded by the fury of the outburst that erupted from her so unexpectedly. 

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage. Encouraged by his retreat, she continued, knowing that she could no longer stop the deluge of feelings that exploded from her in one giant wave. 

"Did you even bother looking for me or could you think of no one but your new _girlfriend_?" Suddenly she stopped, leaning against a lamppost for support, her fists clenching and unclenching as she breathed in heavily.

"Do you love her? Rinoa…" she whispered, looking away. In the back of her mind, she wondered if all of this was a dream that she could erase if only she pinched herself long enough to wake up. If only she could take back everything she had said to him tonight. She liked the safety of the other Fujin--the tough, unemotional mask she always wore to hide the turmoil inside of her. She marveled at how easily he reduced her defenses to nothing, leaving her standing in front of him naked and exposed. He chuckled almost inaudibly before answering after what seemed like an eternity of silence. However, when he finally spoke, his voice was serious. 

"C'mon now, Fuu. We both know that the question that _really _bothers you is not if I love Rinoa but if I love you. Isn't that true, Fujin? Answer me. " She looked at him in disbelief, amazed at such audacity. _He wouldn't…_

"Oh?" The words were caught in her throat. Just by the tone of his voice she knew the answer. _Don't kid yourself, Fujin. You've known the answer all along. You never stood a chance. Not now… not ever… Time you stopped torturing yourself. But what about the time when he kissed you back in that cavern? Did that mean nothing to him? Is he really that cruel? _She sighed. _Only one way to find out. Fight fire with fire. _Slowly she reached into her pocket, her fingers circling around the tiny piece of paper on which Kona had scribbled his phone number. Her hand tightened around it in resolve-she wasn't going to give up just yet. 

"C'mon, Fuu. Let's go find a place to stay. I bet you anything Raijin's getting pretty antsy waiting for us across the street," he said pointing to the large man leaning onto his long staff by the entrance to a café. "Just promise me you won't run off again like that during the night cuz you never know, _Kona _might not be there to save your ass that time." He grinned at her annoyance, but said nothing more. That night, an unspoken understanding passed between them not to bring up the events that went on between them for neither was ready to face them. 

****

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Easy as Pie

****

Yay another chapter! This one is looong. I worked really hard on it and I hope you guys like it! It starts out kinda slow but really picks up by the end. You'll see what I mean after you read it. Sorry if some parts of this chapter are a bit repetitive of previous chapters but I thought it was necessary to remind the reader of what exactly Seifer is doing in Deling before continuing with the main action sequence of the story. Well, Enjoy!!! I hope to hear the comments from all of you guys who read this thing! 

Chapter 16

"Are you Seifer Almasy?" asked a young man with short reddish hair who looked slightly younger than Seifer himself. 

"That depends on who you are and what the hell you want from me." 

"My name's Trent, but that's not important. Here, I have something for you," he said giving Seifer a plain white envelope. "Don't miss the _Rising Sun_ tomorrow morning," he added before swiftly walking away.

"_Rising Sun_, eh?" said Seifer to no one in particular. "Oh, I am sure it's gonna be a gorgeous sunrise." 

"YOUR JOB?" asked Fujin who was back to her usual laconic manner. 

" Hmm…the Rising Sun," mused Raijin while rubbing his forehead. "Oh, I know! That's their passw…" 

"Heey! That hurt, ya know!" he yelled rubbing his butt. "I was just asking a question. Right Seifer?" 

"MORON." 

Thinking that it was good to have them back, Seifer ignored their bickering and crossed the street, heading toward a shabby one- story building that sported a large red neon sign with the letters VACANCIES clearly spelled out on it. Greeted by the jingling of a tiny bell as he opened the door, he approached a small square window through which he could see a girl with greasy black hair and very full lips that she had carelessly outlined with a red lip pencil. Her head moved rhythmically to the sound that emanated from her headphones as she meticulously filed her nails with a long silvery nail file. 

"We need one room with two double beds. Air-conditioned, if you have it." The girl slowly lifted her head, annoyance clearly visible in her hazy brown eyes as she blew out a huge bubble of cheap fruit chewing gum. Her eyes ran across Seifer's chest, focusing on the area around his narrow waist, and then slowly descending down to his feet. 

"We don't got nuthin' like that, hon," she said in a coarse voice. "Although, if you were to ditch your one-eyed girlfriend over there, I might be able to arrange sumthin'. Heck, I'll even throw in room service for free," she continued smacking her lips together. Almost instinctively Seifer's arm reached out to grab Fujin who menacingly glared at the girl before taking a decisive step toward the window. 

"Hey, now, relax. I was just kiddin'. He ain't my type anyway." She pressed the play button on her Walkman and continued filing her nails. 

"I _said _we need a room with two double beds in it," Seifer repeated emphasizing every word. She was really beginning to make him angry.

"Try somewhere else. We're full," the girl responded without lifting her eyes. 

"Your sign says you got vacancies!" Seifer growled threateningly. "You _don't _want me to open that damn window and get those keys myself." 

"Oh, alright! 150 gil. Take it or leave it.

"150 gil for this? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Leave if you don't like it, sweetie. I ain't holding ya. "

"Fine!" He was in no mood to argue further. Throwing the money on the counter, he took the keys, dreaming of a hot shower and some sleep. Turning sharply on his heals, he threw his Hyperion over his right shoulder and headed down the hallway to the room number indicated on the key. Ignoring the stuffiness and the rankness of the room, he sat down on one of the beds and took the envelope out of his pocket, breaking the seal. As he predicted, it was blank and he had to search the inside of his trenchcoat for the tiny flask, containing the silvery liquid he used a few days ago. Meanwhile, Fujin pulled back the covers of the bed opposite Seifer's and gingerly lied down as if afraid that the frail bed wouldn't support her weight. Raijin mumbled something about finding a vending machine and walked out the room, leaving Seifer to his task. A few minutes later the letter was finally dry enough to read. 

Dear Mr. Almasy:

As you may have guessed this letter was delivered to you in order to inform you on your part in tomorrow's mission. But before we discuss that, we must tell you that while you are employed by our organization, it is absolutely imperative that you do not attract unnecessary attention to yourself. You can imagine our alarm when we tried to reach you at your last place of residence and were told that you are longer staying there and that if we do find you, we should inform you that their lawyer will want to contact you. We urge you to set aside any personal conflicts you may have for the duration of this assignment to ensure its success. If it becomes necessary for you to change your location once again, please inform us beforehand. 

Fuming, Seifer threw aside the letter and got off the bed. _They wouldn't even have a mission if it weren't for me! Personal issues! Who the hell wrote that thing?! _He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink, splashing it on his face. _Hyne, that's cold! _ He turned the hot water knob more but it only released more ice cold water. _Well, so much for that shower. Grr, that bitch better give me my money back! _Running his fingers through his hair in sheer frustration he walked out of the bathroom and resumed reading the letter. The silence of the room made him uncomfortable, but he didn't want to wake up Fujin who had a tiny smile plastered on her face as she slept. _I wonder what she is dreaming about… Ugh, focus Seifer!_

Here are the parameters for tomorrow's mission. To recap, it is your duty to get Caraway to hire you as his bodyguard so that you will be able to collect vital information on the upcoming attack on the Crimson Rose. Specifically try to find out the number of men that Caraway is planning on using, the power of his arsenal, and most importantly their plan of attack and mission parameters. Remember that this may be our best chance to remove Caraway from power by peaceful means and replace him with General Bhatt. We have contacted the Crimson Rose and they are aware of the situation and are willing to provide their manpower and tactical officers to ensure the success of this undertaking. Please remember that the Crimson Rose is our biggest ally in the resistance against Deling, and they are putting themselves in immense danger. They are counting on us to provide the information necessary to ensure their safety. 

Tomorrow you will head over to Caraway's mansion at 5:30 p.m. to bid your farewell to Rinoa and allow Caraway overhear the conversation. Rinoa will then ask Caraway if you could join them for dinner, and you will then accept the invitation. According to Rinoa, Caraway always posts his bodyguard at the dining room door during dinner. At exactly 6:30 p.m., two men will penetrate the estate and enter the dining room armed with short swords. First they will attack the bodyguard, wounding him enough to get him out of the picture. Secondly they will approach Caraway which is where you come in. Disable them with a sleep spell, but be sure not to use anything that might cause actual damage. Rinoa already gave them a copy of the prison key so getting them out of prison should not be a problem. Also use your best judgment to make sure Caraway doesn't do anything drastic. We MUST get our men out of there alive. If all goes according to plan, Caraway will then ask you to become his bodyguard. Don't be concerned if he decides to check your references because our men already hacked into the computers of Balamb Protection Services and set up a temporary account in your name. Good luck! We have full faith in your abilities. If you need to contact us before or after the mission, call 345-5667. Remember our password is The Rising Sun. Make sure to use a secure line. Please destroy this letter after you are done reviewing your mission parameters. 

Seifer stretched and took out a lighter out of the back pocket of his pants. He wondered why he always carried it with him-he didn't even smoke. Carefully holding the letter by the edges he set it on fire, watching the flames eat away slowly at the bluish ink. After discarding the ashes, he stood up and took of his shirt and pants, throwing them carelessly on the floor before climbing into bed and turning off the lights. _ Heh, I guess Raijin's sleeping on the floor tonight _he thought before sleep finally overtook him. 

--------------------------------------------------

The first half of the next day was fairly uneventful and Seifer was positively bored. Fujin and Raijin had decided to go do some fishing at the Deling Harbor, leaving him to entertain himself until it was time to head over to Caraway's estate. After a late breakfast, Seifer headed over to the motel managers' office to demand that he be reimbursed the 50 gil that he overpaid the night before. After nearly causing a scene that would have resulted in their untimely eviction from the premises, he left empty-handed. After a few more hours of doing nothing, Seifer glanced at his watch. It was nearly 5 o'clock. Pulling on his trenchcoat, he took his Hyperion out of its holding case and headed out the door. _This mission should be easy as pie as long as they can get their act together_, he thought while getting on the bus. _Pretty lame if you ask me. I feel like a six-year-old using those sleep spells. _He stopped himself remembering that it was Rinoa's plan and under the circumstances a more direct approach would have been impractical. 

"Next stop, General Caraway's Mansion," rang the computerized voice. _Finally. _He cracked his knuckles and got off the bus, walking briskly down the path that led to the main gate. _Heh, I guess I'll actually come in the proper way this time. _He pressed the little black button on the side of the gate door.

"Who is it?" said a man's voice.

"Seifer Almasy."

"Is the General expecting you?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok, one second please." Seifer took the time to observe his surroundings. 

"Alright, Mr. Almasy. Please come in." The gates slowly slid open and Seifer found himself in the garden. He waved at the guards, giving them his smirk and headed towards the house. Rinoa greeted him on the steps. 

"Mr. Almasy. It's good to see you again. What brings you here today? Please come in and say hello to my father."

Seifer kissed her hand and accepted the invitation, walking into the cool interior of the living room. General Caraway was reclining on a large ornate sofa and appeared to be reading a newspaper. Upon seeing Seifer, he stood up and walked over to shake his hand.

"Why, hello, Mr. Almasy. What can I do for you today?" Seifer firmly shook the General's hand, giving him his most polite smile. 

"Well, yesterday was my last day on the job and since there's nothing else holding me here, I will be returning to Balamb tomorrow morning. I wanted to thank you for your warm welcome at the party and also bid goodbye to your daughter."

"Oh, that's very nice of you. I do hope that you enjoyed your stay in Deling City. " At that moment Nailah entered the room, raising her eyebrow as her glance fell on Seifer. 

"Dinner will be in half an hour, sir."

"Thank you, Nailah. Mr. Almasy, would you care to join me and my daughter for dinner tonight?" Seifer smiled-Caraway was practically playing into his hands. 

"I would love to, sir," he responded flashing Rinoa a friendly smile. 

"It is settled then. Rinoa, go tell Nailah that we will have a guest join us for dinner tonight." 

"Yes, father." Returning Seifer's smile, she walked out of the room. 

"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Almasy for bringing Rinoa back to me safe and sound. I don't know what I would've done if something were to happen to her."

"It was my pleasure, sir." _Cut the small talk and get on with it! No wonder Rinoa doesn't like him. He's full of bullshit. _

"Well, dinner will be served any minute now. Let us proceed into the dining room. You can leave your weapon by the door." 

"I'd like to keep it if that's ok with you, of course. Force of habit. Always be prepared."

"No problem. Don't let Nigel give you any grief about it." 

Grinning at the bodyguard who stood patiently by the door, Seifer proceeded to follow Caraway through a long hallway that led into the dining room. The hallway was decorated with the General's photographs in full uniform shaking the hands of different political leaders around the world. _He has a high opinion of himself, does he… Well, enjoy it while you can, Caraway. _Seifer nearly gasped at ornateness of the dining room table. After all, this was a simple family dinner yet the long wooden table was decorated with a beautiful white tablecloth embroidered with a very elegant design of white flowers. On top of the table stood three large crystal wineglasses next to a set of three forks two of which served an unknown purpose. Seifer thought that the aroma that was emanating from the covered dishes was simply divine. Seeing his uneasiness, the general offered him a seat and proceeded to pour wine into everyone's glass. After a moment's indecision, Seifer picked up the largest fork and dug into his food thinking that he probably wouldn't even have time to try the other two. He looked over at Rinoa who was rearranging her food with her fork, but wasn't actually eating anything. He noticed that she was nervously observing the dining room clock. Hoping that the general didn't notice the direction of her stare, Seifer engaged him in conversation. How he hated small talk!

" Rinoa tells me that you are an excellent fighter." Hearing these words Rinoa raised her eyebrow at Seifer but kept her silence. 

"Does she really? That's very kind of her. Yes, it's true that I trained countless soldiers in my old days. I still remember my first time in the battlefield. That's where I earned my first medal…" _Blah, blah, blah… You'd think he was the President by the way he speaks. _Seifer zoned him out and inconspicuously looked at his watch. _Already 6:45!!! Where the hell are they? _His eyes met Rinoa's who looked at him with fear clearly evident in her large brown eyes. Seifer thought it was lucky that the general was too busy droning on about his life's accomplishments to notice. _6:55… They are late! Never trust anyone to do their job right. _Even Seifer, who although he remained outwardly calm, began to worry. The clock struck seven when all the lights suddenly went out, leaving everyone only with the light emanating from the tea lights on the table. Caraway's bodyguard, who was a big man with a scowling red face, went to open the dining room door and peeked into the hallway. A single muffled shot was heard as his body twitched suddenly and fell prostrate onto the floor. The heavy wooden door came closed on his head, crushing his skull. A large purple puddle was forming by the area around his temple, the blood gleaming eerily in the low illumination of the candles. Both Seifer and Caraway immediately jumped on their feet brought out of shock by Rinoa's scream. Not a second later, the door was violently kicked open, and two men wearing black masks walked into the room, unceremoniously stepping over the corpse of Caraway's guard. 

"Your time has come, Caraway. Prepare to die," one of them yelled pulling out a shiny black gun which he aimed at the center of Caraway's head. 

"Father!!!!! No!!!!!!" 

What happened next was a blur of light and moving bodies. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seifer heard another shot--saw Rinoa jump out in front of the general, shielding him with her body. Then he heard the familiar sound of a bullet piercing soft human flesh. For what seemed like an eternity, Rinoa's body swayed from side to side, her eyes wide with shock, her pretty features distorted into a grotesque grimace of agony. A trickle of dark red blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth as she gasped for breath. 

"Nooooo!!!!!!" Pure animal rage possessing him, Seifer grabbed his Hyperion off the floor and ran toward the assailant unloading the contents of his gunblade into him as shot after shot disturbed the now silent room. Seeing the fate of his companion, the other masked man backed away before turning around and running out of the room. He barely reached the end of the hallway when Seifer finally caught up with him and threw his entire weight onto his back. They struggled knowing that one wrong move would mean the other's death. Collecting all his remaining strength into a single outburst, Seifer fisted his hand and punched his opponent with all his might. The stranger's nose made an unnatural cracking sound as he slipped into unconsciousness. Leaving him bleeding on the white carpeted floor, Seifer ran back into the dining room. General Caraway held Rinoa's limp head on his lap as he tried to stop the blood flow that by now nearly soaked her entire shirt.

"She's hurt bad! Call the doctor!" Seifer squatted beside Rinoa's body, his blood pounding against his temples as he felt her pulse. 

"There's no time to call the doctor. If she doesn't get help under ten minutes she will die." 

****

TO BE CONTINUED

If you take the time to read this story, please please review it! There's no better feeling than to know that your efforts are appreciated. It truly inspires me!!! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me thus far! I love you guys! 


	18. Race Against Time

****

Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! I was very impressed with all your comments on the previous chapter! I hope you like this chapter just as much! Please let me know if you think it's at all over-dramatic. Enjoy!!! 

Chapter 17

__

***So cold… She slowly opened her eyes. _White… everything is white… What happened? Mother? Is that you? That song… No… She's dead… Seifer? Where am I? Seifer? Help me. Can you hear me? Silence? Seifer? Zone? Watts? Father? Can anyone hear me?!! Please help me, I don't wanna die!!!*** _

"Can you save her?!!! Do something!"

"General, listen to me very carefully. I need to know if you have any Megalixirs or X-potions in your possession." 

"Megalixirs?! No… I never have any need for them. Best I have is a flask of healing water in the locked drawer in my office."

"Give me the keys." 

"I can't let you go roam around my office! There's classif…papers there. Stay here and I'll go get it myself. " Seifer looked at him in utter disgust barely able to hold himself back from lashing out at the man but fortunately the general didn't seem to take notice. 

"General," he said, his voice colder than ice, "Look carefully at your daughter. She's bleeding to death as we speak. Now you tell me if her life is worth less to you than some papers!"

"How dare you?! Her life means everything to me!"

"Then give me the keys, General. Arm yourself and stay here until I get back. It's not safe for you to go roaming about the house by yourself!" 

"Ok, take them! Just save her!" Quickly grabbing the keys out of his hand, Seifer made it across the room in one giant leap, nearly knocking down Nailah who came running into the dining room with the look of bewilderment in her gray eyes. 

"Mr. Almasy! Mr. Almasy! You have to do something! There's armed men in the house! Please! Do something! Ahhh!!! Ms. Rinoa!!!" She stopped as if she hit a brick wall, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Dear Hyne! No.. No.. Oh, dear Hyne!" Grabbing the hysterical girl, Seifer gave her a rough shake. 

"Nailah, listen to me. Where did you see the armed men?"

"In the upstairs hallway! They had guns! Oh, I thought I was gonna die! Oh, please, Mr. Almasy, I beg you, do something!" 

"Listen to me. I need you to be brave for me, Nailah. I need you to go find something to apply pressure with to Rinoa's wound to keep her from losing any more blood. Can you do that for me, Nailah? Yell if you get in trouble. You'll be ok. "

"I'm so scared! We all gonna die!"

"Everything will be fine. I promise!" He cupped the girl's chin with his hands and looked into her eyes. "Now go."

"Stop yapping, Nailah and go do what he said! We're running out of time." Sobered by the general's voice Nailah ran out of the room allowing Seifer to finally reach the stairs. He held his Hyperion out in front of him as he ascended the long staircase while mentally going through his junctions. _Sleep, Firaga, Esuna... Ugh, why doesn't this goddam city have any Curaga draw points?! _ Suddenly a masked figure holding a long silver sword jumped out in front of him, blocking his way. With incredible speed the stranger swung the lethal weapon aiming directly at Seifer's head causing him to lose his balance as he fell a few steps backwards. 

"Get out of my way or be killed!" Ignoring the burning pain in the back of his neck Seifer got to his feet lifting his Hyperion high into the air. 

"Firaga!" he yelled as the tip of his gunblade began to emanate a deep orange glow. Like lightning, the fiery current ripped through his entire body raising his temperature as he extended out the palm of his hand aiming it at his opponent. Within mere seconds the man's body was consumed into a giant fireball as the stench of burning flesh filled the air around them. The flame dissipated as fast as it had appeared allowing Seifer to continue to go up the stairs. Not looking back to check on the man's condition, Seifer rounded the corner and entered Caraway's office. _Now which drawer was he talking about? _Quickly he made his way across the room to the general's desk, putting the key in the top drawer. Shoving the other things out of the way, he grabbed the flask of glowing water and ran out of the room. 

"Someone help me!!!!! Don't hurt me, please!" _Dammit! Nailah! _His Hyperion ready to attack, Seifer ran toward the voice that seemed to be coming from downstairs. Kicking open the door he prepared to strike. He found Nailah sitting on the floor, tightly clutching a silver revolver which was still smoking at the tip.

"Oh hyne! He's dead! I killed him." A large puddle of blood was forming at her feet, it's owner lying in a motionless heap two feet away. Raising her to her feet, Seifer took the smoking gun out of her hands. 

"Did you get what I asked you?"

"Yes! Mr. Caraway is trying to stop the blood flow now. He sent me to get his gun out of the gun display case in the den. Oh, hyne! I really killed him!"

"Relax, he can't hurt you now. Now, c'mon! Rinoa needs help." Running as fast as they could, they made their way back to the dining room.

__

***Seifer? I'm so cold. It's getting dark in here. I can't see the light anymore. That voice… Sei…***

"Ok, step aside! I got it!" Seifer knelt in front of Rinoa, gently lifting up her head and bringing the liquid to her lips. _Something's wrong. _He felt her pulse.

"Dammit! She isn't breathing! How long has she been like that?!"

"I don't know… No.. this can't be…. Not Rinoa… Not now…"

"HOW LONG?!" Rising to his feet he smashed the flask hard against the floor, the liquid bubbling as it made contact with air. _ No, she can't be dead. I have to save her! What can I do?!" _He swirled around, searching the room with his eyes. _Nothing… I am powerless… NO! If only I had any life magic junctioned onto me! She would've at least had a chance then! _Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement causing him to turn his attention to the door. One of the attackers whose nose he had broken earlier slowly stumbled into the room, swaying from side to side as he held out a gun. _What if?_

"It's not over yet, Caraway," he mumbled before the gun suddenly flew out of his hand as Seifer discharged a bolt of magic from the tip of his gunblade. 

"Draw Life!" Seifer yelled at the top of his lungs. The man stopped, then stumbled as spherical balls of magic floated from his body over to Seifer. Not even waiting to fully absorb the magic, Seifer called out another spell. _Time to say goodnight, you bastard. _Immediatelythe man sank to the ground afflicted with a powerful sleep spell. _This has to work! I won't let her die! _Quickly,he once again knelt down in front of Rinoa's lifeless form, carefully extending his hand and placing it over her heart. 

"Life!" he cried out as bright red wisps of magic flowed out from the tip of his fingers and penetrated her flesh. He grabbed her wrist, desperately searching for a sign that she was alive. _Nothing… _He turned away, his normally emerald eyes now turned dark green--the color of ocean waves amidst the fury of a storm. _She's dead. _Then suddenly he felt it-felt her hand clasp around his wrist. 

"Tell me. Is she dead?" asked the general with a shaky voice, but Seifer could no longer hear him, his eyes transfixed on Rinoa's face. 

***_Seifer? Seifer?! Where are you?***_

"Rinoa, can you hear me? Stay with me, angel," he whispered under his breath. She slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the lights. 

"Seifer? What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"Yeh, everything's fine. Relax. You've had quite an adventure."

"I remember white light… I heard my mother's voice… she was singing that song she always used to sing when I was a little girl. Seifer? Was I dead?" She suddenly looked very frightened.

"Shh… don't try to speak anymore. Conserve your strength. " Her eyes fell on her father who was standing a few feet away from her with an unsure expression on his tired face. He turned away, unable to maintain eye contact with her. Nailah was sobbing softly in the corner, strength finally abandoning her. Suddenly two men rushed into the room wearing guard uniforms. 

"Mr. Caraway! Are you alright?! A group of intruders armed with guns and swords got passed security, infiltrating the house. Many of our men were killed in the ambush. We got here as fast as we could, but those bastards activated some kind of a force field around the place. Thank Hyne, you are alive! I take it this is one of them," he said pointing at the sleeping form.

"Arrest him immediately and comb the house for any other intruders. If you find any more, don't kill them. I'll have a few questions to ask them."

"Yes, sir!" 

"I'll go call the doctor to have him look at Rinoa." Giving his daughter another long look, he hurried out of the room. Gently as if she was made of glass, Seifer picked her up and carried her into the living room, placing her on the couch. _Why did you do it, Rinoa? Why did you risk your life to save a man who seems to care so little about you? _He simply couldn't comprehend it. _I'll ask her. Maybe later. She needs her rest. _Taking off his trenchcoat, he carefully covered her body with it, trying not to wake her. 

****

TO BE CONTINUED

There are times when I doubt if I'll ever be able to write another chapter. But then I read the encouraging comments from all you guys and I am inspired to write once again! Thanks a lot everyone!!! You guys rock! 

__


	19. Peaches

****

I am soo sorry for not updating sooner. School can really suck all the creative juices out of someone. Unfortunately I don't know when the next update will be.Probably not for a week or two because I have less than a month before the end of school and lots to get done. But rest assured I am working as fast as I can. Thanks for your wonderful reviews everyone! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 18

"Good morning, Mr. Almasy, a word with you please." Seifer's eyes flew open. _Damn, I must've fallen asleep. _Confused, he looked outside, watching the large rising sun float over the horizon. _Morning already? How long was I out for? _He got to his feet, barely suppressing a yawn as he saw the serious look on the General's face. 

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Please accompany me to my office. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." Seifer nodded and was just about to pick up his Hyperion when his eyes fell upon his trenchcoat that lay folded neatly on the chair. _Rinoa… _Last time he saw her, she was cuddled underneath it. He fought the urge to ask Caraway about her condition not wanting to create any suspicions. Casually reaching down to grab the grayish fabric off the chair, he followed the general out of the living room. 

"Please sit down. Would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes, please," Seifer responded, suddenly very aware of his dry, scratchy throat. Feeling much refreshed, he turned to look at the General, slightly raising his eyebrow in expectation.

"Before I get to the main object of this conversation, I would like to thank you for all your help. You have saved both mine and my daughter's life, and I am sincerely grateful to you for that."

"Thank you, sir." Seifer felt a rush of blood to his head and took another gulp, feeling the ice cold water slide down his throat. 

"Shall we get down to business? Tell me, Mr. Almasy, how would you like to prolong your stay at Deling?" Seifer cocked his eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind, General?"

"Well, since the unfortunate incident last night I have been left in a very precarious position. My bodyguard is dead…a third of my guards viciously murdered."

"Do you want me to work for you?" Caraway looked at him approvingly. 

"I like your directness. Yes, that is what I had in mind."

"I am not interested."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I already have another job lined up for me once I get back to Balamb. Minimal risk of personal injury and a handsome paycheck. You do understand, don't you General?" Caraway gave him a sour smile.

"That has been taken care of, sir," he said with pointed politeness.

"Oh?"

"I took the liberty of contacting Balamb Protection Services when I did a check on your references." Seifer's heart began to race a bit although outwardly he kept his calm demeanor. 

"And what did you discover?"

"You are one of the best."

"No, you are mistaken, General. I _am_ the best. Otherwise this conversation would've been long over." 

"I will double whatever your other client is offering. You can start today." 

"You will have to meet certain conditions."

"Name them."

"First, I must follow you everywhere you go. Even a one-second lapse in security and we get another incident like yesterday on our hands. I won't take that risk again. "

"But.."

"Do you want to stay alive, General?"

"Ok, I agree." He sounded extremely irritable.

"There's more."

"More?"

"I don't think you need me to say that the security system in this place is flawed at best. I will need to do a complete systems examination and check of security protocols."

"Fine."

"And lastly but most importantly, none of your men must _ever_ question my authority. Do I make myself clear, General?" Caraway sighed uneasily and then lifted his tired eyes to meet Seifer's.

"Your conditions will be met. Just keep my daughter and me alive. I cannot afford any more security breaches."

"I am glad we agree, General. It will be a pleasure working for you." Seifer gave him a smile and extended his arm.

----------------------------------------

The sun was already in its zenith when Rinoa finally woke up in her bed. Slowly she lifted her self up to a sitting position. She cringed as the pressure on her arms that reawakened the dull pain on the left side of her chest. _I must contact Zone and Watts. Oh Hyne! Please let them be ok. _Taking a deep breath she forced herself into a sitting position, ignoring the sharp jabbing pain that started in her midsection. She reached behind her nightstand and pulled out a tiny cell phone that was carefully taped to the back. With shaking fingers she dialed the number. After a couple of rings a man's voice answered.

"Rinoa?!"

"Watts! What happened? Is everyone allright? I was so scared."

"There are rumors flying around that you've been shot? What the hell went down inside the house?"

"I am fine. I don't know what happened. Armed men barged into the living room and almost killed my father. I couldn't let him die… Not like that… Seifer…he…saved my life."

"The general got shot? Seifer did what?"

"No, he is fine. Where were you guys? Who were those men?"

"Our van got intercepted midway to the mansion. All our men stunned with some kind of a stun gun and thrown outside. They left with the van. "

"Any ideas on whom it may've been?"

"No, still no clues. It is like they came out of nowhere. Are all of them dead?"

"I am not sure. It is likely that father took a few into custody for questioning. Oh, someone's is coming upstairs! I'll call you back later." She hastily threw the phone inside her nightstand and climbed under the blanket. 

"How're you feeling, angel?"

"Seifer! Thank Hyne!" She tried to lift herself up again but fell back down on the pillow limply. 

"Who else did you expect? I told the General I would bring you some food. Nailah is still recovering from last night." 

"Did father ask… did…"

"Yep, he completely bought it. I start today. Congratulations." He gave her a smug smile and placed the food tray on the shining black surface of her nightstand. Rinoa's mouth immediately began to water, as she smelled the steaming cup of soup and freshly baked bread. 

"Looks like I'll hafta feed you today," he smirked. "You'll be a good girl and eat, won't you? Otherwise, I just might have to withhold the dessert," he purred in a low seductive whisper. Gently lifting her up to a sitting position he carefully brought the steaming cup to her mouth, allowing her to take small gradual sips. His face was unreadable except for a tiny smile that played in the corner of his lips. She ate in silence, enjoying the warmness that was spreading over her entire body. When she was done, Seifer moved the cup back to the nightstand and then positioned himself beside her on the bed. 

"You shouldn't do that. Someone might catch us."

"Shh, trust me, angel. Close your eyes." She looked at him incredulously. 

"Close your eyes, Rinoa," he repeated softly. After a moment's hesitation she obeyed. Seifer reached over to the food tray and noiselessly took the top off a small silver bowl, extracting a slice of a red ripe peach, brimming with gooey aromatic juice. Holding it between his thumb and his index finger, he very slowly passed over her lips, lightly squeezing the sticky juice into her half-opened mouth. Rinoa moaned softly and tried to lift her neck to find his lips, but Seifer held her head firmly in place. 

"Look at me," he breathed. Rinoa's eyes fluttered opened and she found herself gazing into his liquid oceans of green with just a touch of gold. Instinctively she followed his fingers with her eyes, her entire body earning for another taste of the luscious fruit. She could almost feel the sweet flesh of the peach melting in her mouth when Seifer suddenly pulled it away and placed in into his mouth. 

"Mmm, so good. I think I'll have another." He gave her a wide grin, relishing in her helplessness. 

"If it didn't hurt like hell to move my arms, Almasy, you'd be in trouble by now."

"I know," he said in a playful tone of voice only increasing her agitation. He reached over to the bowl and placed on the bed beside them. After dipping his finger into the heavenly nectar, he slowly outlined Rinoa's lips, the mere contact with them sending shivers down his spine. Suddenly he got off the bed and walked across the room ingoring Rinoa's look of confusion. _Just what I wanted. _Smiling impishly he walked back to the bed and lay beside Rinoa. In one of his hands he was holding a feathery blue scarf. Rinoa's eyes widened in surprise as realization of what he had in mind dawned on her.

"You're gonna blindfold me? Now? But I haven't even recovered yet. Tch tch, getting a little anxious there, Seifer?"

"Call it therapy," he smirked at her. 

"Yes, doctor…" She would've kept talking had Seifer's lips not stilled her words mid-sentence in a deep kiss. His hands immediately shot up to her eyes as he expertly blindfolded her with the quickness that clearly indicated he'd done that before. Rinoa gasped at the feeling of cold silk against the sensitive skin of her face and deepened the kiss more, enjoying the sweetness of the peach that still lingered there. Momentarily pulling away from her, Seifer picked up the coveted piece of fruit and slid it half way into her mouth, closing his lips on the other half. Rinoa purred in delight as the sweet, sticky juice trickled across her lips and face, the blindfold adding another dimension to the entire experience. 

"You are such a messy eater," she giggled as Seifer removed the blindcloth and looked into her eyes. "Thanks for the dessert. I feel much better now."

"Care for seconds, then?" he grinned. Cleaning off the remaining juice off her their lips, Seifer glanced at the clock.

" Sorry to have to leave now, I'm meeting Caraway in five minutes. It's time to find out who is responsible for these attacks. There were two survivors. Let's hope one of them talks. "

****

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Prisoners

****

Many apologies for not updating sooner. School is really kicking my butt right now. I hope that this chapter is not too confusing. It introduces a couple of characters that you haven't met before but if that confuses you, ignore it because they are not vital to the plot of the story although they do explain the motive behind certain things. If anything in this chapter confuses you, let me know please and I would be more than happy to explain. Looking over a couple of previous chapters may also be helpful. I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I worked REALLY hard on it. Read this chapter carefully because it does set the stage for the rest of the story. There are still a few more chapters to go. Please review! I want to know what you think. 

***Most likely there won't be another update until early May because I have many school papers to write, a competition in New Jersey to go to next weekend, and many hard finals ahead of me before this year is finally over. Look for regular updates in May though. At least in the beginning and the end, because I will be going out of town for about a week sometime in mid-May. 

Chapter 19

Seifer carefully locked the bathroom door behind him and examined the surroundings to make sure that the room wasn't bugged. Satisfied that he could have some privacy, he reached into the inside pocket of his trenchcoat and extracted a small black cellular phone. 

"Fujin. It's Seifer," he whispered into the receiver.

"STATUS?"

"Everything going according to plan. Looks like I won't be coming home for a while though. I think the best thing right now is to keep our dear general under a 24- hour surveillance lest someone tries to end his glory days again. What do the Deling papers have to say about it?" 

"Yo Seifer," Raijin cut in, "what the hell is going on there, ya know? You playing hero or something?"

"Listen, Raij, no time to chit chat, tell me what _Deling Times_ has to say about what happened here last night."

"No one knows for sure. They think it may've been the Crimson Rose. There have been a couple of demonstrations downtown but they were broken up by Deling police, so it's all quiet for now. Man, you're just lucky you don't have your picture plastered all over the front page, ya know. Cid would skin you alive."

"Thanks for the lecture, Raij. Is there anything else?" 

"Nah, that's all. Be careful, Seifer… Ouch! Fuu! That hurt, ya know!"

"CAUTION. CALL IF NEED."

"Don't worry about me. Just be ready in case something does go south. I have to go now." He hung up the phone. _Well, it definitely wasn't Crimson Rose… so who the hell is behind all this? _Eager to get some answers, he headed directly to Caraway's office. After a short meeting, Seifer was ready to go question the prisoners with Caraway's explicit instructions "to do whatever it takes to make sure the bastards talk and if they refuse… well, with a little creativity and the right tools they _won't_ refuse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Accompanied by two of Caraway's guards, Seifer descended into the basement holding cell of Caraway's prison. He shrank back from the dank stench of rotting water that assaulted his nostrils as he opened the large wooden door. A dim, flickering light bulb illuminated the room as the eerie shadows that it created, danced erratically around the walls. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the near darkness, Seifer saw that the prison was divided into three separate holding cells, each one protected by a heavy wooden door and connected by a lobby in which he found himself now. _Who needs creativity when a week in this hellhole would make even the most stubborn person into a great conversationalist… _Seifer's thoughts were interrupted by one of Caraway's men who patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Mr. Almasy, the interrogation room is on the right past the lobby. We should begin as soon as possible. General Caraway isn't known for his patience. Also, all the rooms are soundproof so the prisoners don't know what is going on in the next cell." Nodding his head, Seifer went to open one of the cells and stepped inside. Although it was dark, he could make out a man's figure lying in a motionless heap on the stone floor in the corner of the room. Taking out a small flashlight, Seifer approached the man and directed the beam of light directly into the man's closed eyes. 

"Rise and shine, bastard," he whispered but the man remained motionless. One of Caraway's guards approached the figure and kicked it with his foot, suddenly jumping back with a horrified look on his face.

"He…he…he's dead," he croaked before quickly backing into the corner of the room.

"He is what?!" Incredulously, Seifer took off his glove and leaned down beside the man to feel for a pulse in his neck. His eyes widened in surprise. _Cold as a fucking ice cube. What the hell is going on here? _ Ignoring the goose bumps on the back of his neck that formed as he touched the corpse's flesh, Seifer forced open his mouth and shined the flashlight onto his tongue. _Green… Just as I thought.. _Anacondaur_ poison. _Beside the man he found a tiny flask filled half way with a greenish bubbling substance. Moving away from the corpse, Seifer turned around to face one of the guards who stood frozen to his spot with an expression of horror clearly registered in his wide eyes.

"He died of Anacondaur poison," Seifer announced his discovery in a casual tone of voice.

"But how? Nothing can get down here."

"Simple, he killed himself rather than be questioned by anyone. Admirable, isn't it? Let's just hope his buddy isn't as eager to die in such an unpleasant manner. Next time, do us a favor and tie them up for carefully," he continued, flashing the light onto the torn rope that lay a few feet away from the man's arm. 

The guards nodded and looked at Seifer as if awaiting further instruction. Giving them both a contemptuous look, Seifer exited the room and headed toward the farthest door on the right. Somehow he doubted that he would be able to gain any information out of the second prisoner even if he were still alive. Slowly he opened the door and motioned for the guards to enter. As soon as the first man stepped across the threshold into the room, Seifer heard a low groan as the guard collapsed to the floor unconscious. Not waiting to meet the same fate, Seifer drew his Hyperion and fully kicked open the door. 

"Make another move and I'll kill you!" Seifer warned, stepping over the unconscious man. 

"Not if I kill you first, asshole," came a low voice from the shadows before Seifer felt the wind knocked out of him as a powerful kick sent him flying across the room. Diving for Hyperion that landed a few feet away from him, Seifer quickly recovered and jumped to his feet, launching his body into his attacker. Grunting, they both landed with a loud thud onto the stone floor, each one trying to grab the other's throat. After a short but brutal struggle, Seifer had the other man pinned firmly to the floor as the blade of his sword dug slightly into the flesh of the man's neck. 

"Tch, tch, I thought I told you not to move. Now get up!"

"Don't bother. I won't tell you anything."

"I said _get up_!" Seifer roughly pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, still aiming his Hyperion at the man's neck. 

"Now move it!" 

Seifer looked at the man who was still lying on the ground. "You," he addressed the guard, go get him some help and then come to the interrogation room." The prisoner chuckled. 

"You are all pathetic, you know that? Three against one, and I still almost had you." 

"Let's hope you are this talkative when the time comes to answer some questions," said Seifer giving him an unpleasant smirk. He strapped the man to a single metal chair that was located inside an otherwise empty room. After making sure the rope was secure, he stepped back to get a better look at the prisoner. His eyes registered surprise as he looked upon the young man who looked no older than eighteen, with stormy blue eyes and very short dark brown hair. A large red welt cut across the man's nose and upper lip that distorted his otherwise pleasant appearance. Even in this unfortunate position, he stoically held up his head while observing Seifer with equal interest. For a second, Seifer turned away as if mentally noting something to himself then turned back to the prisoner. 

"You are not one of them, are you?" the young man inquired. "You are too good. No simple guard could've done what you did yesterday."

"Let _me_ do the asking. Who do you work for?"

"Someone who thinks that the world would be a better place without bastards like Caraway."

"Give me a name."

"No." He raised his eyes at Seifer in a silent challenge. 

"You might want to rethink that."

"Or what? You'll torture me? Go ahead, give it your best try. I'll die before I'll tell you anything."

"Really?"

"I swear it!" he yelled with boyish ardor. Suddenly he lowered his eyes and quietly added, "Were there any other survivors?"

"Oh you mean your brother?" The simple question had the same effect on the prisoner as getting punched in the stomach. He looked back up at Seifer with fear visible for the first time in his large blue eyes. 

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say you two look alike. Your brother is in the next room. He isn't being very talkative though." Seifer turned away, unable to look him in the eyes. 

"Don't you dare hurt him, you bastard!" He struggled against his restraints, flashing Seifer a look of utmost disgust and hate.

"Now, that depends solely on you. I ask again, who do you work for?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You and your brother close?"

"You lay one finger on Nicolai, and I swear I will kill you!"

"Yeh, I'd say you are pretty close. That's good. He'll be glad to hear that he still has a chance to live." Seifer gave him a quizzical smirk but his green eyes were dark. 

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your name for starters."

" Vin Killstrom." He spoke reluctantly as if each word caused him unbearable mental anguish.

"Good," Seifer smiled. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Who do you work for, Vin?"

"How do I know my brother is alive?" His blue eyes were filled with distrust.

"You don't. Would you want to take that chance though?" Vin lowered his head as if trying to weigh his options. 

"Will you guarantee my brother's safety if I talk?"

"I'll think about it. Now _talk_. My patience is running low… Or perhaps you need a little incentive. Don't tempt me to make this more painful for you than I have to." 

"I don't care what you do to me! I'd die in a second knowing that my blood was shed trying to bring down that bastard Caraway and make him pay for what he did to my friends! Don't think this ends with my blood. There will be a lot more blood spilt before this is over. I promise you that!" He suddenly stopped, breathing hard through his nostrils as color slowly drained from his youthful face. Seifer remained silent, taken aback by his sudden outburst. 

"Please don't hurt my brother," the young man pleaded in a low exhausted whisper. "Nic's all the family I have left."_ Your brother is dead! _screamed Seifer's mind but he tried to keep his composure. He couldn't let the man's emotional plea keep him from getting to the bottom of what happened last night. Running his fingers through his blond hair in frustration, he asked the prisoner again.

"For the last time, tell me who you work for, Vin. Tell me what Caraway did to you that you think he deserves to be shot down like a stray dog." Vin gave him a sour smile. 

"I don't have to justify myself to anyone and especially to you! If you want to know, why don't you try opening your eyes!" 

"Then tell me where to look." Seifer's face was inches away from the prisoner's, his green eyes boring into him like intense pools of molten lava. 

"Go up to Caraway's office. There is a black file cabinet that stands against the right wall. The code to open is 17 23 19. On the second shelf, you will find what you are looking for."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Seifer suspiciously. 

"Because I know you are not one of them. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know who you are, but I have a feeling you would have good use for the information contained within that file cabinet. Take it, it's yours. Kill me if you have to. I am not afraid of death. Just please don't let Caraway get his dirty paws on Nicolai."

Seifer sighed and wiped off the droplets of sweat that collected around his temples. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Vin, listen to me carefully. It's about your brother…" Before he could finish, Caraway's guard walked back into the interrogation room. 

"Mr. Almasy, General Caraway has been notified that the other prisoner is dead. How would you like to proceed?" Seifer stopped dead in his tracks, hoping that his ears were deceiving him. _Hyne, no! Shut up, you moron! _He turned to face Vin whose pale face was momentarily frozen into a grimace of horror. 

"My brother is dead?" His voice was shaking as he gasped for breath. 

"I'm afraid so," replied Seifer, averting his eyes. "I'm sorry… if it makes you feel any better, your brother died a hero's death."

"You mean you killed him, you bastard! How could you?! _How_ could you?!" He struggled as the restraints dug mercilessly into his skin causing rivulets of crimson to escape from his injured wrists. Seifer looked at him, slightly offended.

"I didn't touch your brother. He killed himself before I had a chance to ask him a single question." 

"I don't believe you! I thought you were better than them. I should've known better than to trust scum like you! Don't worry though. My brother's death will be avenged, if not by me, then someone else! I swear to it!" He fell back exhausted, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. A pained expression quickly passed over Seifer's face only to be replaced by a malicious grin a minute later. 

"Stupid boy. Did you really think I would betray General Caraway so easily? Don't worry you'll be joining your dear brother soon enough after you tell us who your work for." He turned to the guard who was observing the entire spectacle with interest. "Untie him and take him back to the cell, " Seifer continued. "I'll deal with him later." Conflicting thoughts were running through Seifer's head as he turned around to look at Vin one last time before he was to be taken away. _Why do I care what happens to him? Rinoa almost died because of them… And Rinoa is his daugther after all. If he was as big of a monster as Vin makes him out to be, then how did he raise someone as compassionate as Rinoa? Makes no sense… Was he just following someone's orders? _Seifer knew what it was like to have to follow orders. _ No… It's definitely personal. Probably settling an old score of some sort. Revenge? But who does he work for? Something doesn't add up… _He remembered the clue that the boy gave him before the guard interrupted their conversation. _It's worth checking out at least. _ The guard untied Vin from the metal chair and immediately cuffed his wrists, not wanting to repeat his earlier experience. He was silent--it seemed as though he had accepted his fate. Seifer was still contemplating what had happened during the ill-fated interrogation, when he heard an awful cracking sound a few feet behind him. He spun around sharply as the guard whose neck had been masterfully snapped a few seconds earlier fell lifelessly at his feet. Seifer drew his Hyperion and pointed it at Vin's heart who looked at him with the desperate eyes of a cornered animal.

"Enough, Vin. There's nowhere to run. You'll never get out of here alive. If you stop now, I might be able to help you still."

"Stop your fucking lies. I won't let you murder me like you've murdered my brother. If I should die, it will be on my own terms." With these words he leaped forward, Seifer's gunblade meeting his heart, welcoming it like a long lost friend. 

"You'll pay… for this yet.. Almasy," he gasped, blood sipping slowly out of the corner of his mouth. Seifer leaned beside the dying man and looked into his blue eyes that no longer reflected any pain. His breathing was fast and shallow but he was still alive. 

"Vin, listen to me. Caraway is not my employer. If all goes according to plan, Caraway will be removed from power before the end of the summer. Murdering him will not help further your cause because Deling will only use him as a martyr and incite the general public against you. Don't you see?! Caraway must be discredited in Deling's eyes, and the plan to do precisely that is being carried out right now. It's the only way! Tell me who you work for so that we can avoid making a huge mistake. " Vin looked at him, understanding slowly appearing in the depths of his slightly glazed over eyes. 

"I…I work…" he gasped between labored breaths. "… I…work for…

His mouth formed a tiny 'o', his stormy eyes at last frozen over with the mask of death. _NO! You can't die without telling me more! _It was too late. Seifer carefully closed Vin's glassy eyes and moved away from his body. It was time to go explain what had happened to General Caraway. He could only imagine the expression on his face…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kona sat on the couch reading the _Deling Times_ when a knock on the door interrupted his attention. Checking his watch, he went to open it. A tall young man with light brown hair and piercing gray eyes stood in the doorway, nervously shifting his weight.

"Hey, Jed. Come on in."

"I see you've read the paper. Do you think it's them?"

"Oh, it's them. Ugh! If only I had stopped them before it was too late…then none of this would've happened, and they'd still be alive. I should have known that Vin couldn't do it by himself! It was my job and my mission, now I've lost them all. " He punched the wall with his fist with all his might, enjoying the pain that coursed throughout his entire body.

"Do you think either him or Nic told Caraway about us?"

"No, I'd trust Nic with my life. The paper states that the only ones taken prisoner were Vin and Nic. That son of a bitch Almasy butchered the rest of them like rats! The prisoners died last night of an undisclosed cause. And it's all my fault! "

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kona. You did what you had to. When you put Vin and Nic in charge, they knew as well as I know now that failure was not an option. They failed. You did what you had to. "

"I turned my back on my friends, Jed! I turned my back on them when they needed me the most! They loved Sirun as much as I did!" He closed his eyes, his mind unwillingly taking him back to the night that still gave him nightmares nearly every time he tried to close his eyes. It was supposed to be a routine surveillance mission. The purpose simple--gather crucial intel and move out. There wasn't supposed to be any casualties. Only things didn't go as planned. It was a trap. All was quiet as they entered the building. Vin and Nicolai, who led the first team, had almost reached their destination when machine gunfire disturbed the silence of the room. Three were killed immediately. They had to retreat. It was the only logical step. Only the order to withdraw was never given. Not aware of any trouble, the second team led by Kona and Jed moved into position. Big mistake. In less than five minutes, nearly the entire team was taken out like blind kittens by Caraway's snipers…among them Sirun. Sirun. The only woman he thought he'd ever love. He was so angry. The next day, he told Vin and Nic and whoever would go with them to go to hell and never show their face in front of him again. 

"Kona! Kona! Wake up, man. We've got work to do. _Stroke of Justice _needs you. I need you!"

"Sorry, Jed. I guess I'm just not feeling myself right now." 

"Look, man. I know that Vin and Nic had forgiven you a long time ago. What happened two days ago only proves it. Why else would they have undertaken such a risky operation by themselves if not for you to forgive them. You can't bring them back now, Kona, but you can still save Laine and Joshua who are rotting as we speak in Caraway's prison. There is no doubt in my mind that saving them was why they did this in the first place. You gotta continue where they couldn't, Kona. You owe it to them!"

"You are right. But first we need to get rid of that Seifer Almasy guy. That bastard will pay with his blood for what he did to them."

"Glad to have you back, man. Let's hold off on Seifer Almasy for a bit though. We need to find out what his weak spot is first. I think Mission Alpha is what we should focus on right now. Caraway is in for a big surprise."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's call the others." 

TO BE CONTINUED

****

Thank you everyone for continuous support! This week I want to thank two very special people. Psyjester for always being there for me when I feel like I can't write another page and inspiring me to do more than I ever thought possible. And blakdove who suggested that Kona's resistance name group be _The Stroke of Justice_. **Your input is greatly appreciated. Winged Sorceress, thank you for your thoughtful comments! Everyone else, you guys rock my world and I love you all!**


	21. Caraway's Secret

****

Yay an update! I hardly believe it myself. After exams, the beach, and going out of town for a week to work in D.C., I fell into the worst case of writer's slump ever. Hasn't happened to me before but I guess there's a first time for everything. I really hope that you guys haven't forgotten too much yet and will still read it. I admit that I am kinda scared that no one will want to read this after all this time. I've gained my inspiration back and hopefully will be coming out with a new chapter soon. It's guaranteeed to be a shocker! For now please enjoy this chapter! It's a long one to justify for all the time that I haven't updated in. It may contain minor spelling errors because the spellchecker on my computer is currently not working. Let me know, if it's too bad and I'll try to fix it. Let me know if you like this chapter! 

Chapter 20

"Report, Mr. Almasy." 

Cracking his knuckles, Seifer fearlessly looked up at the General. 

"The guard and the prisoner are both dead. I was unable to retrieve any information from him. " Caraway stopped pacing around the room and glared at him. 

"Would you care to repeat that? I think I misheard you." He breathed in heavily, the large blue vein in his neck protruding noticeably as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"The prisoner committed suicide by impaling himself on my gunblade as he was being escorted by the guard back to his cell. Mr. Kreyes was careless enough to announce to our guest that his beloved brother was lying stone cold in the next room. As you can imagine, General, that juicy piece of information was a little hard to digest for our young friend. Need I continue?" 

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Almasy?" The tone of his voice was ice cold. 

"No, sir," responded Seifer with feigned surprise.

"Good. Just don't foget that you are _not _indispensible, Mr. Almasy."

"Wouldn't dream of it, General," he said lowering his face to hide an insolent smirk.

"Did you at least get his name?"

"No, sir." There was an awful crack as the wine glass that General Caraway was holding shattered into three large shards inside his hand. Seifer looked up, amused. 

"I certainly hope my skull won't meet the same fate as that poor glass you were holding. Otherwise maybe it's best for us to part our ways now, General." For a minute, Caraway looked as if he would explode, then suddenly relaxing his muscles he proceeded to clean up the broken glass.

"No matter. What happened today is a minor setback. No punks barely out of their diapers will stop me from crushing the resistance. Let me ask you a question, Mr. Almasy." He looked Seifer straight in the eyes as his voice assumed an almost conspiratorial tone. 

"Have you ever heard of Crimson Rose?" Seifer's cool green eyes betrayed no emotion.

"They are a powerful anti-president resistance group here in Deling, are they not?"

"Precisely. It is my job to make sure that they are destroyed once and for all. Unfortunately their operations are very covert, and as of yet we have not been able to determine the position of their home base. But anyways, I've told you too much already. All that will be required of you is to protect me while I do my job. Is that clear, Mr. Almasy?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Glad to hear that we are on the same wavelength. "

"Just one more thing, General. What exactly does your job entail? I have no desire to play hero while Crimson Rose picks off your half competent army like newborn kittens." 

"How dare you?! My men have been trained by the finest minds in the Galbadian army and…" Caraway's voice shook with indignation, and he was about dismiss his insulter when Seifer calmly cut him off.

"Save it, General. Let us instead review the three key points to our contract and my agreement to work for you. Point one, I must follow you everywhere. Point two, you _will_ allow me to do a complete system examination. Point three and this perhaps is the most important one, while I am employed but you, your men will obey _me_. Now correct me if I am wrong, but according to the aforementioned terms, I have every right to know what this mission is about before I go and get myself killed on your behalf." He spoke quietly, but the steel note in his voice played on every syllable that confidently rolled off his sharp tongue. Caraway cursed himself mentally for agreeing to take orders from a spoiled child who had obviously forgotten his place before the General of the entire Galbadian Army. _But records don't lie_, Caraway reasoned. The insolent punk standing before him was indeed the best bodyguard on probably the entire continent, even if he was a mere child who barely hit puberty. _I can't afford to fail. Have it your way, Seifer. I'll deal with you after this is over. _

"Very well, Mr. Almasy. I will inform you of the plan. Just remember, if a word of this leaves this room, I will hold you personally responsible."

"Understood." Seifer could barely hide a smug smile of satisfaction that began forming at the corners of his lips.

"Working in conjunction with President Deling's special forces we were able to exert significant pressure on the resistance. A few weeks ago, my men have destroyed the underground arms network set up by the Crimson Rose in order to have a constant supply of munitions for their operations. They're desperate and there's nothing better than desperation to lead the prey right into the mouth of the hunter. We have intel that Colin Brezner, the leader of Crimson Rose, is going to attempt a dangerous mission in which he and his men will try to unload a munitions ship from Dollet at the tiny, inconspicuous harbor not far from the Tomb of the Unknown King. Our objective is to stop the arms transfer and capture Colin Brezner, preferably alive. With him in our possesion, the others will not see a point to continue."

"Crimson Rose isn't the only resistance group in Deling. Even if you do capture Colin Brezner alive, who is to say that he won't simply be replaced?"  
"There's always that possibility, but Crimson Rose has strong ties with the entire resistance network in Deling. Without Brezner's genius, it will fall apart."

"I am assuming you're planning to hide out at the Tomb of the Unknown King and then make a surprise attack just as the transfer is in progress."

"Precisely," responded Caraway, looking extremely pleased with himself. "In addition, a fully armed warship will be waiting in the cove on the opposite side of the harbor. There's no way they are getting away."

" For your protection, I insist that you equip yourself with a full stock of magic in addition to conventional weapons. Also, I want to personally oversee all preparations. It is imperative that I am familiar with our strengths and weaknesses."

Realizing that arguing was pointless, Caraway nodded his head and promptly dismissed Seifer, not wanting to make any more concessions. Free at last, Seifer decided to go see Rinoa to inform her of what he had learned from Caraway. He found her sitting on her bed, pouring over a detailed map of the Galbadian coastal waters. 

"Rin. How're you feeling?" She looked up, startled by his voice.

"Seifer, come in. I hope that you have something good to tell me. Watts talked to Colin last night, and he absolutely refuses to use an alternate landing spot until we can verify that father knows their current position. Anywhere else would either be too conspicuous or too far from Deling to safely deposit the supplies there."

"Oh, he knows," said Seifer with a sour smile. "He is planning to put a team of his men inside the Tomb of the Unknown King and the rest on board a Galbadian warship that will be awaiting instructions in the cove on the other side of the Tomb." Rinoa looked dismayed. 

"Look on the map, Seifer," she said pointing to a small cove about 30 miles to the southwest of Deling City. "This is the only other landing spot that they could possibly use and even there they would be in extreme danger of being discovered."

"Not if Caraway's men and the warship are on the opposite side of the coast. We don't have much choice, Rin. We must notify Crimson Rose immediately because if we don't there is no way any of them are getting out of there alive.He is after Colin. If I were you, I'd tell him not to come."

"Ugh, Colin is the most stubborn man I've ever met, but I'll try."

"If worse comes to worse, can we deflect the attack?"

"No, we only have a few men and practically no weapons. Most of our work is intelligence. If Colin doesn't take our advice, it will all be over. If father succeeds in bringing down Crimson Rose, not only will it lead to an eventual collaspe of the entire resistance, but also it will put father back in good favors with President Deling and who knows what he'll be capable of then." She shivered and threw aside the map in frustration. 

"Everything will be ok, Rin. I promise you.," he assured her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. She leaned into the warmness of his embrace. How badly she wanted to believe him yet she could not shrug off the feeling of impending doom that seemed to weigh down on her like a block of concrete. Suddenly Seifer pulled back as if remembering something.

"Rin, when I was questioning Vin, he told me that I should search the black cabinet in Caraway's office. The code to open it is 17 23 19. Do you know anything about that?"

"No," she responded, her eyes immediately lighting up with excitement. "This could be just what we need. Of course, how exactly are we gonna lure my father out of the office in order to have enough time to find what we need and to get out of there unnoticed?"

"Don't look at me, princess. I can't afford to blow my cover unless you plan on making me invisible."

"No, listen. No need for that. We just need some sort of a diversion. I am gonna let you in on a little secret. There is another way out of my father's office that leads to the Deling sewers. It's a bit dangerous, but I figure a brave warrior like you would be able to handle a couple of monsters, especially with these strong muscles," she continued, gliding her fingers along the side of his arm. Without warning, Seifer tackled her and held up her arms way above her head.

"Ok, Rin," he purred into her ear. "I'll do it. You'll owe me big time for this though, and don't think I don't plan on collecting," he smirked at her. "Now tell me how to access the sewers."

"There's a painting of my mother holding a glass that is hanging on one of the walls in my father's office. There you will also see a statue that resembles her. Take the glass from the shelves by the door and then place it into the statue's hands. After you do that, the doors will open and close right behind you."

"I would've been able to figure that out…if I had some time." He smiled at her. "Ok, then, now that we know what I am gonna do, how're you gonna divert your father's attention?"

"Simple. I'll pretend to have some…side effects from the medicine they've been forcing down my throat these last couple of days. Trust me, he'll buy it."

"Sounds good. Let's do this really quick before you have to contact Crimson Rose. Maybe we'll learn something useful."

"Ok, ready when you are, my brave warrior. Oh and there's something I think you might need." She reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a small, digital camera." Just in case there's something we may wanna document." 

"Thanks," he said pocketing the tiny object. 

"Now then. Time for me to take my medicine, hehe." She jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom. "Be right back," she said with a wink. 

Seifer lay on her bed, his mind feverishly playing out possible scenarios for the upcoming mission when Rinoa finally emerged from the bathroom. He gasped in surprise of what he saw. Rinoa's face was paler than a ghost's, her bloodshot eyes were unfocused, and her normally rosy lips had an unnatural bluish color. Seifer turned away remembering the last time he saw Rinoa like that. 

"You like it? Nothing like a little make-up and a bit of soapy water in the eyes."

"You look positively horrible. He'll love it. Come on." Rinoa left the room first, taking small unsure steps, swaying from side to side as if she was about to faint. As she reached the top of the stairs in front of Caraway's office, she suddenly collapsed just as she was about to open the door. Alarmed by the commotion, Caraway carefully opened the door and peered out.

"Oh dear Hyne! Someone get her a doctor! He picked up Rinoa's lifeless body and started walking down the stairs as fast as he could. Nailah, call the doctor!"

Seifer quickly opened the office door and swiftly moved across the room to the file cabinet. He had no time to waste. Working with great precision he turned the dial, stopping on the numbers 17 23 19. He heard a little pop and then the cabinet door slowly opened. _Let's see… what have we here… Papers.. a bunch of papers.. _ He picked up a folder and started flipping through it. _Well, well… hope I never become one of Caraway's prisoners… Looks like none of them get a trial before being committed to prison for the rest of their lives. _He opened another folder. _ Blank presigned execution orders.. Just write in the name and conventiently get rid of pesky prisoners. How convenient… _He took out his camera and began snapping pictures of the parts that interested him the most. In the back on the folder, he found two photographs glued to a piece of paper that seemed to give some biographical information on the people depicted. _ Joshua Holtser and Laine Ingrid.. says here they've been prisoners for two years… held in rooms 5 and 9. _Seifer tried to remember the set up of the prison. _The middle door… it must lead to more cells… Bastard… I thought he was only holding Vin and his brother. Who are these people? They are definitely part of the resistance.. no doubt about that… but what organization do they belong to? Only one way to find out…_ After taking a few more pictures, Seifer was ready to close the cabinet when something caught his eye. The back wall of the cabinet had two symmetrical slits on either side that had no apparent functional purpose. _Secret compartment? _Seifer put his fingers in the holes and tried to take off the cover. At first it wouldn't budge, but then suddenly as if responding to something Seifer did, the back cover easily slid off, revealing a small compartment. _ Lookie here.. you don't fool me, Caraway. _Glancing at his watch, Seifer quickly took out the big red folder contained within there. He whistled softly as he began flipping through the pages. _ I don't believe it! Looks like Caraway is even less chummy with Deling than he lets on. _ Contained within the folder were letters of correspondence between the General and Deling in which Deling repeatedly threatened Caraway's life and the well-being of his family if he did not carry out Deling's orders that were filled with cruelty and hate. In addition, there was a transcript of a phone conversation between Deling and one of his aides, telling him that perhaps the time has come to eliminate Caraway for his has grown too soft and was no longer of service to them. _A game of cat and mouse… But wait, that means Deling has absolutely no intention of replacing Caraway with Lt. Bhatt… What is going on here? _Seifer opened a small brown envelope contained within the folder. Again he whistled, this time, with even more surprise. Inside the envelope were pictures of Deling engaged in suspicious activity around the Sorceress Memorial. _ If word of this gets out… and the people find out that Deling has a link to the Sorceresses… The Sorceress War is still too fresh in the minds of many… _Quickly Seifer took photographs of the incriminating information and replaced the folder in the secret compartment. It was time to get out of there. He thought he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs so after shutting the cabinet, he quickly grabbed the glass and put it into the statue's hands. The secret passageway immediately opened. Placing his Hyperion between the wall and the door, he took the glass out of the statue's hands and replaced it where he had found it. He barely had time to slide into the opening as it closed behind him.

-----------------------------------------

"Rinoa? Talk to me," the General said in a coarse whisper. Slowly Rinoa opened her eyes and looked around.

"What happened? I must've fainted."

"It's ok. I've called the doctor. He'll be here any minute."

"No. No more doctors. It's this medicine that has been making me sick to begin with. I am just gonna go lie down. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You sure scared me."

"I am fine, father. Just a little weak, that's all. I'll have Nailah escort me to my room."

"Ok, but call me if you start feeling worse, you hear?"

"I will." 

Glad that she would avoid a doctor after all, Rinoa made her way back to the room and sat on the bed, impatiently waiting Seifer's return." About half and hour later, he walked in, bringing in with him the awful stench of stale water. 

"Ugh, someone needs a shower," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry, princess, didn't have time to stop and change," he answered sarcastically. "But I do think you're gonna wanna hear this." With every word that came out of his mouth, Rinoa grew paler and paler, and this time the effect could not be attributed to the make- up. 

"Oh Hyne! I don't believe it! I had no idea my father and Deling were on such poor terms. I always thought he enjoyed being Deling's lapdog. Dear Hyne! What are we going to do? If we carry out the mission, Deling might kill father if he doesn't prove himself to him. If we let him continue with the mission, then we will forever destroy any hopes of further resistance. Oh why did this have to be like this?!" She buried her head inside her pillow and for a few minutes, Seifer could hear nothing but sobs escape her throat. _ Oh no, please don't cry. I hate it when people cry!_

"Rin? We'll think of something. Deling is not going to kill your father. Think about how suspicious that would look. Plus I am sure he knows that Caraway has incriminating information on him which is likely to get out in the event of his death. I wouldn't worry too much. The worst that can happen is that he gets fired with no paycheck."

"You really think so?" She looked up from the pillow, her eyes puffy and red.

"Yeh, I do. Now come on. You gotta contact Crimson Rose."

"Ok, you're right. I can't let the resistance die."

"There's more."

"More?"

"There are two political prisoners that Caraway is holding in his prison. Here, look at this." He handed her the camera.

"They are members of the resistance. We must free them."

"Or at least find out who they are working for."

"Well, since I can't go oversee your mission, I guess the best thing for me to do would be to try to free these prisoners while father is preoccupied with trying to figure out what happened to Crimson Rose and why they didn't show up."

"Now you're talking."

"Ok, let me call Zone. I'll have him contact Crimson Rose immediately.

-------------------------------------------

"Kona, everyone's here, and they are waiting for you."

"Ok, Jed. Let's do this." They walked into a fairly large room that housed a big wooden table that seated at least twenty men and women who stood up as soon as Kona entered the room.

"Everyone, sit down. Let us begin. I'll make this short and to the point." The others nodded in approval.

"Thanks largely to Jed, we have been able to determine that Caraway's daughter, Rinoa Heartilly is also a member of the resistance." A murmur of surprise circulated around the table.

"Quiet. Rinoa's objective is to peacefully remove her father from power in the hopes that Deling will replace him with the senile Lt. Bhatt. Now as you know, Caraway is still holding Joshua and Laine inside of his prison where they have been rotting away for the last two years. Until now we haven't been able to do much for them, but if Rinoa does succeed and Caraway is removed from power, Laine and Joshua, along with other members of the resistance will be transported to Deling's central prison where they will rot in obsurity for the rest of their lives or worse off, will be publicly executed. Now, Rinoa's plan is pretty straightforward. Notify Crimson Rose that in order to avoid Caraway's forces that intend to interfere with their tranfer of munitions, they will need to land a few miles southwest of Deling. The message will be sent out, but what Rinoa doesn't know yet is that we plan to intercept and jam her communication signal to Crimson Rose and instead send a message of our own using their line." Kona looked around the room to see heads nodding in approval.

"So we don't arouse suspicion, we will tell Crimson Rose to dock at the exact same place that Rinoa had picked out for them which happens to be about the only good landing spot on that side of the coast. There I will personally oversee that everything goes according to plan. If we succeed, Caraway stays in power long enough for us to come up with an escape route for Laine and Joshua…_and just enough time for me to kill him. Sirun, I will avenge you yet. I swear it!_

****

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks to Psyjester for helping me get back my inspiration! Everyone else, thank you for being so patient! 


	22. Lies

****

I am baaack! Yes, I know there's absolutely no excuse for not updating in so long. I've been really busy with my job and also haven't really been sitting down long enough to actually write anything. Hopefully you guys haven't forgotten too much yet. Yesterday I got an email from someone who asked me where I was and why I haven't updated in so long. That's when I decided to set everything aside and just write. So whoever you are, I thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you. 

Chapter 21-- Lies

__

256-5567…256-5567… She read the tiny piece of paper over and over again as if the numbers that were scribbled on it in fading black ink would somehow give her the resolve she needed for what she was about to do. _Remember what he did for you? It would be a nice gesture to at least go out with him once to thank him for saving your ass the other night. _She laughed aloud. _Who are you trying to kid, Fujin? Just try to imagine the expression on Seifer's face when he finds out that you are on a date with a handsome stranger. _She shivered with anticipation, already feeling the sweet taste of revenge in her mouth. She couldn't deny it--nature had indeed endowed Kona with that rare ability to turn heads just by the soft sparkle in his dark green eyes, that although reminiscent of Seifer's, did not possess the constant taunting that was ever present in the emerald depths of Seifer's intense stare. _Don't be stupid, Fujin. _She once again folded the paper and put it back in her pocket--it seemed to burn against her skin even through the fabric of her pants. Frustrated she took it out again and shredded it with her fingers before throwing it in the trashcan. _256-5567… _the voice in her head repeated venomously. Ignoring it, she stumbled into the bathroom and put her head under a stream of cold water. Squeezing the water out of the tips of her hair, she looked into the mirror, examining her face. Sighing, she left the bathroom and walked back to her bed, carefully lifting the mattress just enough to extract a tiny pink and white bag with the letters Moonstone Cosmetics printed on it in large purple letters. _Oh what the hell… might as well give it a try. _Grabbing the bag with shaking hands, she once again dived into the bathroom. With a surgeon's precision, she opened her treasure and took out four different shades of lipstick, laying them side by side in front of her. She read the labels. _Jewelled Rose…Pearls and Peach, Berry Blossom, Hazy Mauve. _This was not going to be easy. _ Red is the color of seduction_, she reasoned as she took the top off "Berry Blossom". Slightly parting her lips, she began to apply the blood red lipstick as she had seen girls do in the bathrooms of Garden's dormitories. Finished, she set it aside scrutinizing her reflection in the hazy mirror. She remembered the girl Kona was with that night at the club--the beautiful goddess with long black hair and full red lips. Disgusted, she wiped her mouth off with a tissue and threw the lipstick in the trashcan. Next, she opened up "Pearls and Peach", the warm rich brownish glow drawing her to it. She looked at her silver gray hair and ghostly pale skin. _Don't even think about it, Fujin, _the voice inside her head called out to her. Without giving it more thought, she set it aside and reached for "Jewelled Rose". _This has to be it. _Carefully, as if her life depended on it, she brought the lipstick to her lips. The nearly translucent rose color spread evenly over her lips, giving them a soft shimmery glow that looked stunning against the paleness of her features, bringing out her amethyst colored eye. Deciding that eye shadow was beyond her limited make up experience, Fujin closed the bag with cosmetics and applied some gel to her hair that intensified the sleek effect of her already damp head. She then proceeded to take off her usual oversized blue jacket, leaving her with only a tight fitting black tank. Satisfied and somehow feeling more empowered, she once again repeated Kona's number in her mind. _256-5567… Ok, I guess this is it. _ Feeling her heart pounding against her chest, she dialed the number. Just as she was about to hang up, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"KONA?"

"Speaking. Who's this?" He sounded distant, like his thoughts were occupied with something else. 

"FUJIN," she choked out, barely able to recognize her own voice. Silence.

"Fujin? I thought I'd never hear from you again. How've you been?" She could hear his breathing speed up even over the phone.

"GOOD. WE MEET?"

"You mean like go out on a date?" For a second she wondered if she could respond. Her mouth seemed too dry to talk. _Payback time, Seifer._

"YES. YOU… BUSY?"

"No, no… How about tonight? Should I come pick you up?"

"MEET AT OASIS OF CENTRA CAFE. 7 O'CLOCK."

"I'll be there. I look forward to seeing you, Fuu."

"LIKEWISE."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of her voice still ringing in his head, Kona tried to pull himself together. He walked to the kitchen and leaned against the refrigerator door, convinced that his legs that now felt like they were stuffed with cotton, could no longer support his weight. _This is your chance to find out more about Seifer Almasy, _said the venomous voice inside his head. He sank to the ground. _Ugh, just my luck to fall for a girl mixed up in this whole mess. _His body convulsed at the unexpected thought as Sirun's frozen eyes suddenly flashed before his mind. Didn't he swear to Sirun that she'd be the only one he'd ever love? Would she want that? His head still swimming, he slowly got off the floor and opened the freezer door, extracting a tiny ice cube. Feeling it burning against his skin, he quickly placed it under his tongue. _Seifer Almasy is an enemy. Fujin is friends with him therefore making her an enemy. I'll bring her here, extract the necessary information from her and then dispose of her. Simple, right? Don't make me laugh Kona_, taunted the voice again._ You are way too attached to Fujin to hurt her. _He grunted in frustration. _Something just doesn't add up_,he reasoned. _ Could it be possible that Seifer's only interest in Caraway's affairs is his daughter? Would he go as far as risking his life and becoming Caraway's bodyguard just to be Rinoa's plaything? What if Rinoa hired him to use him in her schemes and the romance is just an added bonus? _ Realizing that further speculation would be futile, Kona looked at the clock. _Only an hour more before I go meet Fujin… One thing is clear though… Seifer Almasy did murder Vin and Nic and for that he will pay. No need to bring Fujin into this just yet. Not until I know more. I'll just have to be more cautious, that's all. _He thought back to the day when Fujin woke up with Seifer's name on her lips. _Were they lovers? Is that the reason for the way she acted when she saw him with his new toy? _Revolted at the thought of Seifer touching Fujin's milky skin and now driven equally by jealousy as well as his warped sense of judgement, Kona had made up his mind…_Seifer Almasy will pay in full for what he's done even if it's the last thing I do._

------------------------------------------------

At quarter to seven, Fujin was already waiting on the veranda when she saw Kona approaching her, wearing loose fitting black jeans and a gray button-down shirt with a black T-shirt underneath. Unwittingly she held her breath--stunned by how much he reminded her of Seifer, shrouded in the bright radiance of the evening sun, his short copper hair looking almost identical to Seifer's.

"Hi, Fuu," he stammered, clearly a little intimidated by her new look. _Hyne, she looks beautiful tonight_, he thought to himself, hoping that the heat would mask the soft pink glow that at once appeared on his cheeks. 

"HI."

"I wasn't sure if I'd ever hear from you again." Looking at her right now, he couldn't imagine how he could possibly even consider hurting her. What if Seifer wasn't directly involved in the deaths of Vin and Nic? How could he possibly justify hurting someone who was close to Fujin. _Whatever happened between them before, if anything indeed happened, Seifer has Rinoa now and Fujin is here with me. After all she called me herself. _

"Are you still staying with those two friends of yours? Raijin and Seifer, is it?" _Bad move, Kona. Don't make it so obvious._

"YES."

"You never did tell me what you were doing in Deling."

"VACATION." _Why is she lying to me? _

"Well, you certainly do look more rested since the last time we've seen each other." He grinned but his voice sounded slightly sarcastic. She raised her eyebrow, looking for a hidden meaning in his words but she couldn't read the enigmatic expression on his face. Not a moment too soon, a young waitress with a bright smile approached their table, holding a tiny notepad with her delicate fingers. 

"Welcome, to the Oasis of Centra Café. My name is Milla, and I'll be your waitress today. Are you all ready to order?"

Fujin silently pointed to the _Oasis Special _on the menu before sharply closing it, indicating that the interruption was most unwelcome. 

"I'll have the same. Thanks." 

"Certainly." Flashing Kona a furtive smile, Milla walked off without giving Fujin as much as another glance. 

"You look really good tonight, Fujin." _Yeah, whatever_, Fujin thought but nevertheless managed a tiny smile. She was beginning to regret this. 

"So tell me more about yourself. I hardly know anything about you." _I can't be blinded by her. By this charade… I have to find out who is responsible for Vin and Nic's deaths and punish Caraway for all the pain he has caused me and those I love. _

"UNEXCITING."

"Really? You don't appear to be a very unexciting girl to me."

"OH?" She looked puzzled. Slowly, with his eyes focusing on even the very minute changes in her facial expression, he pulled open the inside of his oversized gray shirt and took out a pinwheel.

"MY SHURIKEN?! HOW?!"

"The owner of _Bacchanal _gave it to me. I thought it may have belonged to you." She grabbed it out of his hand and immediately attached it to her belt. 

"THANKS." For the first time since they've met, he made her feel uncomfortable. She tried to pinpoint the source of her discomfort but his dark green eyes remained a mystery. 

"Are you an undercover mercenary?" probed Kona, hoping that the shock value of his question would give her away. 

"NO." _She's lying. Is she from Galbadia Garden? Is Seifer? _Just like Balamb Garden, Galbadia Garden was known to train mercenaries with exceptional skills, which have on more than one occasion struck covert deals with President Deling's corrupt officials. _Did Caraway hire Seifer and Fujin to do his dirty little deeds? But then how does Rinoa and Seifer's relationship fit into all of this? Is Seifer playing Rinoa for a fool? The girl's naïve enough to believe anything. _His head felt like it was going to explode. He could feel the pain localizing around his temples. _ How stupid were you to believe that Fujin actually liked you for who you were? She played games with you this entire time and you were completely blind… What is Fujin not telling me? You are being paranoid, Kona. Get a grip before you ruin everything with your silly suspicions. _ He sighed. _One final test…_

"Are you telling me that you are here on vacation with Seifer and Raijin, and the general of the entire Galbadian army just happened to hire your friend as his bodyguard?" He realized his mistake as soon as he had said it. _ Shit!!! _

Her shoulders jerked as she looked up at him, her amethyst eye registering an expression of utmost distrust.

"BODYGUARD? YOU KNOW? HOW?"

"Oh, it must have been in the paper from the other day." _She'll never believe that! Dammit! _

"LIAR." She looked at him menacingly. As Milla approached their table with the food, Fujin gave her a look that clearly stated that she would not be responsible for any injury should Milla choose to interrupt them right now. Kona opened his mouth, wondering if what he was about to tell her was closer to the truth that even he dared to admit. 

"You calling me a liar? You haven't said a single truthful thing to me since we've started talking. I really liked you, Fujin. Do you know what it felt like to meet you that night at the club, to protect you, only to have you wake up in my bed the following morning with his name on your lips?! When I noticed the way you reacted the other night when you saw Seifer with Caraway's daughter, I felt jealous! Yes, jealous that you already had someone who could comfort you when you were hurt. I wanted to be that person, Fujin. I spied on him to see if I could find anything out. I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but at least I did it for you. When you called me today, I thought that you may have actually felt something for me, but here I am, asking you the most simple questions, and all I hear in response are lies." 

She stared at him, her amethyst eye wide with surprise. It never even occurred to her that Kona might actually have feelings for her. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to get Seifer jealous, not Kona. _ The irony…_ Yet she had no reason to disbelieve him. The earnest way with which he spoke dissolved all the remaining doubt she may've had. _There I go again. Hurting everyone with my stupid ideas.. _She wanted to scream-- wanted the words to flow freely out of her mouth like they did that one time with Seifer. _Seifer… _The only person alive who could see through her like glass. 

"SORRY. I GO NOW. She got up and headed for the door.

"NO, Fujin, wait. I am sorry! Please, come back." _No, No, No, No…. This is all wrong. Fujin, don't leave. I am sorry. _ _What if I am wrong? What if Seifer isn't from Galbadia Garden? Fujin, don't go. I need you…_

****

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Dark Horizon

****

Gasp It's an update! I am scared to even make excuses for the amount of time I haven't updated this poor story. But I feel a little explanation is necessary. Basically, I've had a really hard semester and nearly lived at the library so considering I was writing papers for school every week and reading one 400 page book after another, I haven't had much time to do much of anything. I am hoping this coming semester isn't as intense. There are still a few chapters left to the story. Hehe, I am hoping most of you at least somewhat remember what happened in the last few chapters. This chapter is meant to bring everyone up-to-date on what all the characters are up to as well as set up for some action in the next. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 22

"Now dialing. Please enter your identification code." Anxiously looking at Zone and Watts, Rinoa dialed the five-digit password.

"Thank you. Now connecting. Please standby." _C'mon, can't you connect any faster?_

"You have reached Comm 702. Please state your name and destination," rang a monotonous computerized voice.

"Rinoa Heartilly. Comm 670."

"Rinoa Heartilly. Voice print confirmed. Now connecting. Authorization Code Brezner Alpha 2." _Finally!_ Rinoa turned to the monitor as Colin Brezner's face slowly swam onto the screen. He appeared to be in his early to mid thirties, with serious brown eyes and thin lips that rarely curved into a shape of a smile. 

"Ms. Heartilly. We don't have a lot of time. My agents can only keep this line secure for another five minutes at most. Please begin the transfer of tactical data as soon as possible."

"Colin, there's something we need to talk about. Don't…" 

"Hold on…" Rinoa watched as a young woman with thin rimmed glasses slowly materialized on the screen. She anxiously spoke to Colin in a low undertone, waving around her slender arms. About thirty seconds later, Colin quickly turned back to the monitor.

"Rinoa, I have to go. Something just came up in the North Communications Tower. Begin the transfer immediately. I trust that all the tactical coordinates are listed in the report. We don't have any time to lose. My technicians will assist you if necessary. If I have any further questions, I will contact you again. "

"But…" It was pointless. Colin's picture disappeared off the screen and instead was replaced by a blue download bar. _Colin, no! _ Rinoa looked at her friends in exasperation. 

"Watts, try him again. He has to listen to me! We _can't_ let him show up tomorrow." 

Giving Rinoa an understanding look, Watts slid closer to the computer panel. For a moment the room was silent except for the low clicking sounds of the keyboard. Suddenly Watt's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Rin, look here. There's something wrong with the download. It's stuck at 5%."

"What do you mean stuck?" Feeling an unpleasant ball forming at the back of her throat she approached the monitor. The blue download button was now flashing, the large white letters clearly reading 5 %.

"The signal must've faded. Let's call him back." Slightly shaking, she redialed the number. 

"You have reached Comm 702. Please state your name and destination." _Ugh, this again. _

"Rinoa Heartilly. Comm 670."

"Voice print unknown. Access denied." _What? Oh Hyne, this can't be! _Feeling like she was going to be sick, she once again dialed the number.

"Voice print unknown. Access denied."

"Oh, Hyne. I can't get through to Colin. What now?"

"Try to relax." suggested Watts although his eyes looked dark. 

" When Colin realizes the download never went through, he'll find away to call you back. He's probably just having a minor technical difficulty. The North Comm tower is probably down for a bit." Rinoa looked at him hopefully. 

"How much of the tactical info did Colin receive before the download crashed?"

"None." Watt's face looked grim. "If I understand correctly," he continued, "the first 5 % of the data is composed of our authentication codes which assures the receiving party that the download originated from our base. 

"Ok, I'll stay here a while longer and try to reach him. I don't think my father will notice I am gone if Seifer does his job. Take Zone with you and go make a copy of this." She took out a piece of white paper that had an ink imprint of a fairly large sized key. Watts raised his eyebrow, giving her a confused look.

"It opens the middle door in my father's prison. Courtesy of Mr. Almasy," she grinned. 

---------------------------------------------------

"Have you received Ms. Heartilly's report?" asked Colin Brezner taking his eyes off the computer screen for a minute.

"We have, sir. Caraway's men are staking out the Tomb of the Unknown King. In addition, a fully equipped Galbadian warship will be stationed on the other side of the Tomb to cut off our escape."

"Alternate landing spot?"

"Yes, sir. Ms. Heartilly is proposing that we land in a small cove 30 miles outside of Deling City. Although it's secluded, it is far from being safe. However, Ms. Heartilly assures us that the danger will be greatly reduced considering that all of Caraway's forces will be stationed miles away. Before they realize what's going on, we'll be long gone."

"Have you cleared it with our tactical officers?"

"I have, sir. It is the only feasible alternative."

"Very well, then. Let's get started."

"Right away, sir."

"I want everything ready to go no later than 6:00 hours tomorrow morning."

--------------------------------------------------

After overseeing that all preparations were made to his satisfaction, Seifer decided to go see Rinoa under the pretense that he was retiring for the night in order to be ready for the big mission in the morning. _Nothing like a little rest before a big mission _he thought to himself as he knocked lightly on Rinoa's door. She opened it immediately, her tired, bloodshot eyes looking at him with utmost distress.

"Oh Hyne, Seifer!" He quickly closed the door with his foot and embraced her tightly, sensing the tension that coursed through her entire body.

"What's wrong, angel?'

"Colin never got the new coordinates. Something is wrong with the communication signal, and I can't get through to him. He is gonna walk right into my father's trap and get killed and the whole resistance movement will be destroyed and..and it will all be my fault!" She started sobbing.

"Whoa, slow down. Colin won't risk landing at the original spot unless he has confirmation from you that it's safe."

"What other choice does he have? He never thought father would go through with this mission. And even if he thought that father would try to prevent the transfer, he has no idea about the magnitude of his forces. Even if he succeeds taking out the land forces in the Tomb of the Unknown King, he has no idea my father also has a fully loaded warship waiting just minutes away. He'll never get out of there without being captured or killed. Either way the resistance will never recover from such a blow." She sank down to the bed and buried her head in the pillow. _Stop crying… just stop crying… _Didn't she realize that a leader couldn't just break down and cry when something didn't go as planned? _You don't show weakness even if it does seem like everything is falling part. You reassess, make the necessary adjustments and keep going. But you NEVER give up! _

"Rin, stop crying. You have to keep your mind clear. Don't dwell on what you can't do, focus on what is still to be done." She looked up at him through her tears, meeting his confident gaze. "Think about this. Considering that Colin never got a direct confirmation from you that the original landing spot was safe, most likely he will reach the same solution that you have. The cove 30 miles southwest of Deling is the only other alternative. He'd be foolish not to take it. Assuming he reaches that conclusion, all will still go according to our plan. If he decides to stick to the original plan, there is nothing more we can do right now. We don't have enough men or equipment to come to Colin's aid should he be foolish enough to choose the latter course." 

"That's it? Sit here and do nothing? That's your brilliant idea?" She looked at him indignantly, the anger drying her tears. Seifer cringed. That was a low blow. Didn't she realize how much he hated feeling helpless? Feeling like he wasn't in control… But what could he do? The wheels had already been set in motion. It wasn't in his nature to think ahead, to consider all the possible things that could go wrong. Seifer Almasy thought on his feet. 

"If tomorrow, Colin does show up at the Tomb of the Unknown King, I will do everything in my power to make sure he gets out of there alive even if it means blowing my cover. Remember, Caraway _did_ put his men under my control. "

"You'd risk your life for this?" For a moment Seifer remained silent, then looking into her eyes he said with a smug smile, "Have I _ever_ let you down, angel?"

"You know, you're impossible!" She smiled. 

"Yeh… what _would_ you do without me?" It looked like he had won again.

------------------------------------------------------------

Finishing polishing the barrel of his semiautomatic gun, Kona carefully placed it in his gunbelt that was partially concealed by a tight-fitting black jacket. He looked menacing, clad completely in black, the blue claw earring giving off an eerie glow. Anxiously glancing at the clock, he pressed a small red button on the corner of the desk. A minute later there was a light knock on the door.

"Hey, Kona."

"Jed, it's 5 a.m. Make sure the assault boats are ready to go by 6."

"Kona.. I was thinking… Is this really necessary?

"What's wrong with you, Jed? You know as well as I do that this is the only way. "

"But what if it's not? Are you prepared to go against everything you believe in?"

"Go against everything I believe in?! I don't believe in anything anymore!

"But what about our cause, Kona?"

He laughed demonically. "But what about our cause, Kona?" he mocked, "You make me sick. Haven't enough people died for _our cause _yet? Vin is gone.. Nic is gone… Sirun…. How many more of our friends must be sacrificed before we start fighting back? I am _not _feeding Joshua and Laine to these dogs if it's the last thing I do! By the time Caraway sorts this mess out, he'll be dead and Joshua and Laine will be free. 

"Do you honestly think that Joshua and Laine would want to be freed if they knew the price you paid for their freedom? You've changed, man. I know you are still upset about Sirun, but she is dead, Kona. We still need you in this world. Don't let revenge consume you. What about that girl you went out with the other night? Isn't _she_ worth something to you?"

"Don't you _dare_ compare Sirun to Fujin! You don't know anything about it!" Anger boiling over in him, he struck Jed across the face. Blood slowly trickled out of his nose.

"Look at what you've become, Kona. You're a monster… you're not any better than them now…"  
"If you want out, I won't stop you." His voice was hollow and calm.

"The assault boats will be ready by 6. I won't abandon you, Kona. Not like this. I just hope you realize what you're doing before it's too late."

"Thank you," he whispered. 

**(TO BE CONTINUED) soon… I've already started the next chapter. I'll be going out of town for a few days in early January but hopefully I can release a couple of more chapters before school starts again. Thanks for your patience, everyone! Thank you for such a nice review, Almasy Angel. This chapter is dedicated to you! **


	24. Justice

**Here it is! Chapter 23! Sorry about the long delay. I have had an enormous amount of schoolwork to do lately and haven't been able to devote anytime to anything else 'cept for reading my school books. I'll try to update as soon as I can.   Please enjoy and let me know what you think. There are about 2 or 3 chapters left.  So stay tuned!**

**Chapter 23**

Kona stood at the starboard of a Minotaur-456 assault boat that rocked back and forth peacefully inside a tiny harbor.   A large crimson orb slowly swam up the horizon, coloring the waters a deep shade of red.  _It's almost time_ thought Kona, his heart beating anxiously against his chest.   Taking one last look at the gleaming guns that peered out menacingly from their compartments, he walked to the bow of the ship where he was immediately greeted by Jed.

            "Everything's ready to go.  Ground support is on active standby." he said listlessly.  "You know," he added looking deep into Kona's eyes, "you don't have to do this.  There's still time to turn back and no one will think any less of you for doing it."

            "You don't have to come with me, Jed."  His voice sounded tortured and removed, but he wasn't angry.

            "C'mon, man… We are the _Stroke of Justice after all.  People look up to you, Kona. How can you possibly justify doing this?"_

            "I don't have to justify myself to you or anyone else!  Where was justice when that bastard massacred our friends… and Sirun… Tell me, Jed! Where?!"   He breathed in deeply and now continued in an even tone.

            "I don't want to do this, Jed. I have no choice.  You know as well as I do, that the only time we can get Joshua and Laine out of that fucking hellhole, is when Caraway and that bastard Seifer aren't there.   We have to distract them as long as possible."

            "But what about all those people, Kona?  It goes against everything you have ever worked for!  You are a _resistance _leader, Kona, don't let revenge guide you."

            "The only people I am now concerned with are my own.   Snap back to reality, Jed.  _Stroke of Justice _is no more… We've lost too many people.   When I started this resistance movement, I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to protect the people who put me in charge.  I failed miserably.  I don't care about the resistance anymore.  Let someone else fight that battle.   My sole objective now is to free Josh and Laine and to avenge the death of all of those who have fallen at the hands of that…"  His voice broke off.

            "The cost is too high.  You don't even know if we'll be able to free Laine and Joshua today.  Don't sacrifice your soul for this, Kona.   Please! Let's find another way! I beg you!"

            "It's too late to turn back now.  The wheels have been put into motion… I know that there's a chance we won't succeed in getting Josh and Laine out today.  That's why it is imperative that we double proof our plan.   I don't care if I burn in hell for the rest of my life for this.  I have to do this.  Blood will be spilt."  Turning sharply on his heels, he resolutely walked toward the navigation controls.  _This is it… No turning back now…_

_********************************_

Rinoa woke up way before sunrise, her sleep interrupted by horrible nightmares of screaming men..and blood… so much blood in the water….She jumped. Someone was knocking on her door.

            "Come in."   It was General Caraway.

            "Rinoa, as you know, I am going on a dangerous mission today… I don't want you leaving the house.  Not until I am back.  Is that clear?"

            "Yes, father."  Her voice shook.

            "Good, I will see you when I return then."  He exited the room, leaving her to her thoughts. 

 She suddenly felt very overwhelmed with the realization that if anything were to go wrong, someone she cared about would not make it through the day. Could she accept that?  So many lives were at stake... Colin's, her father's, Seifer's.   And here she was, sitting safely out of harm's way while others risked their lives for the plan that she herself devised.   Did Seifer know what he was getting into when Zone and Watts approached him in Balamb?  Would he have agreed had he known what he had to do?  Was he just doing this for the money, or did he somehow start caring for what she believed in?  So many questions… She knew that debating whether or not Seifer had romantic feelings for her was inappropriate at the moment yet she couldn't help but wonder how he felt about their relationship.   Somehow she felt that she didn't know Seifer any better than when she first met him that day at the Galbadia mall.  She admired him for his bravery, decisiveness, and quick wit.   She also knew that he could be arrogant and bossy, but somehow she always convinced herself that beneath his teasing, overconfident exterior was a compassionate person capable of caring deeply for someone.  Was she right? Was it the real Seifer who told her that he would never let anyone hurt her?  Was it the real Seifer who saved her when she was on the brink on death? Seifer that made love to her so passionately in their little cavern on the beach? Not knowing how he felt about her made her heart squeeze painfully, especially realizing how much was at stake… _I love you, Seifer… _she whispered to herself, burying her head in the pillow.

********************************

Seifer had just finished loading the last of the equipment aboard the Galbadian warship, when he saw General Caraway walking toward the pier.  _Showtime… _he thought, tightly gripping his Hyperion.

            "Good morning, Mr. Almasy.  How are the preparations coming along?"

            "Your men have been deployed to the Tomb of the Unknown King, just as you requested.  The warship is now ready to go, but we must depart immediately so that Crimson Rose does not see us entering the cove."

            "Very well.  Departure time is set in five minutes. "  

_Why am I doing this? _Seifer thought as he walked up the ramp to board the Galbadian ship. It all started out with a simple summer job, but this was so much more now_…_ He was involved, too deeply involved in something he had no personal stake in. Or did he?  Was he doing this for Rinoa?  Was he prepared to risk his life for her?  Did he love her?  He didn't know.   Seifer tried to remember the last time he did something for another person without wanting something in return.  He was nine years old…It was the day he met Fujin.   _Overall_,_ he mused, __life is nothing more than a game of give and take.  Only give as much as you can take.  Otherwise you are just setting yourself up to be used.  Then why was he helping Rinoa?  Was it because she somehow tricked him into caring for her?  He shuddered at the thought of being manipulated.  But if not that, then how could he explain the inexplicable torrent of emotions that ran through his head as he held her after they made love that day at the beach?  Unable to face the implications of that line of thinking, Seifer forced himself to stop.  _Rinoa can't do this by herself and I gave her my word I would do whatever necessary to help.  That's reason enough for now…__

_****************************************_

It was almost six o'clock in the morning, and Colin's Brezner's munitions ship was bustling with activity.   The atmosphere was tense but not without a certain feeling of positive excitement.  After all it was highly unlikely that anything would go wrong since Caraway's forces were to be miles away and the munitions transfer could be completed without interruption.  Colin knew that it would take the Galbadian ship about thirty five minutes to traverse the distance between the cove behind the Tomb of the Unknown King and their new landing site.   Therefore, the situation was far from being safe, and they had to take every precaution not to alert Caraway's forces to their location.   They couldn't afford to fail, and he knew it.   

            "Ian, start the motor.  We're leaving in 10 minutes," Colin commanded moving to the bow of the ship.

            "Come on, people! To your stations! We're moving out," he yelled.  "Remember, we do this fast and we do this right. No mistakes.  We have a window of exactly 15 minutes to unload the munitions to our operatives onshore.   As you know our vessel is not heavily armed because this is a covert operation. That means keeping your guns on you _at all times in case we run into trouble.  We must deliver these munitions at all costs.  Remember that!  The strength of the resistance depends on each and every one of you!"_

            "We won't let you down, Colin! Death to Deling and his cronies! Long live Crimson Rose!" Smiling at his faithful followers, Colin took his position at the navigation controls.   Checking the map, he announced that they should be reaching their destination within the hour.   The boat glided smoothly across the surface of the water as the last shades of crimson slowly dissipated as the sun rose higher in the morning sky. 

            "Colin! We have spotted our ground vehicles on the starboard side."  

            "Good work, Tray.  Attention, people! We will be docking in three minutes.  Get the transfer ready to go immediately!  Rena, any hostiles in sight?"

            "Negative, Colin.  Radar screen clear.  Ground vehicles appear secure."   

            "Are you absolutely sure?"

            "Affirmative, no hostiles in sight."   _Thank Hyne… Maybe I was overreacting earlier after all…Still,  something about this just doesn't feel right.  Maybe I should've contacted Rinoa after all to verify the information.  No, there was no need for that.  Her verification codes appeared secure.  _

            "Colin, transfer is ready to go! "

            "Understood. Set up the ramp and proceed with the transfer immediately."   The boat rocked back and forth as the sound of numerous feet clanged against its polished floors.  Within mere seconds it had been transformed into a giant anthill, as the people organized themselves into an orderly conveyor belt, quickly and efficiently moving supplies from the boat's storage and into the carefully positioned vehicles onshore.   The operation was nearing completion when suddenly Colin heard a faint sound of a motor that was steadily getting closer.   His stomach gave an unpleasant twinge.  Wiping off the droplets of sweat that had collected around his eyebrows, he quickly abandoned his station and ran to tactical control.

            "Rena, is there anything visible on the radar screen?"

            "Negative, Colin. Radar screens are clear," she responded slightly surprised at his question.  Unceremoniously pushing Rena aside, Colin began punching some buttons on the control panel that was linked to the radar screen.  His eyes widened at the realization that his worst fears had been confirmed.

            "Dear Hyne!" he whispered.  "They have been using stealth technology to block their position from us!"   Leaving Rena dumbfounded and confused, he quickly ran outside.

            "Red alert! Red alert!  Caraway's forces have spotted us! Abort the mission! Everyone back on the boat, now!!!  Go!!! Nathan, Lena! You are in charge of the supply trucks! Get them to our stronghold as fast as possible."  It was too late.  An awful whistling sound pierced the air as one of the supply trucks exploded in a shower of burning metal and flesh.  

            "Colin!!!!! Large Assault Boat on the port side moving toward us at a rapid pace! I think they're gonna board us!"

            "Get your weapons ready!  Shoot at everyone who attempts to come onboard.  Ian, evasive maneuvers!  Lena, get your people away from that truck! Run!!!"  Another large blast followed by a series of smaller explosions shook the ground as the second supply truck showered the people clinging to the sand with shrapnel and large debris.  Moans of wounded and dying filtered through the air as the crimson slowly bled into the waters.  He averted his eyes from the grisly spectacle.  _Is this how it's going to end?  _

            "Colin! Colin! They are boarding the boat. Get over here now!"   The screams were distant and foggy, almost surreal.  A clear, resonant male voice speaking through the amplifier broke him out of his trance.

            "Crimson Rose. You will be boarded. Stand down your weapons or we will be forced to destroy you."   _Is this the end? _He looked at his people.  There was not a trace of fear in the eyes.  He hesitated.  Was he to give up now while there was still hope that some lives would be spared or go down in battle, regardless of how uneven the forces_?  At last he made his decision.  _

            "Stand down your weapons.  Our time will come again.  There's nothing more we can do now."  Unable to look into the eyes of the people who trusted him with all their heart, he stepped down, defeated.  Within minutes, intruders had full control of the boat as a young man with short copper hair and piercing green eyes approached the captive leader of the resistance.  This was not something Colin had been prepared for.

            "What is this? Who are you?" he said looking incredulously at a mere boy who just doomed the entire resistance.

            "My name is Kona. I don't believe we've met."   Colin looked up at his eyes; they were empty and cold.

            "Do you work for that bastard Caraway?" he questioned, confusion clearly registered in his tired eyes.

            "I work for myself. I am sorry it had to come to this.  I tried to keep the casualties to a minimum.  My main objective was to destroy your supply trucks.  My people are collecting your wounded as we speak."  His voice sounded distant and emotionless.  

            "What will become of my people?"  _What kind of mockery is this?_

            "Some will be handed over to that son of the bitch Caraway.  The rest, I will let you take care of. "  Colin was dumbfounded.

            "I don't understand."

            "I don't expect you to.  Caraway's forces will be here in about five minutes.  I don't plan to be here when that happens.  You will be provided a large vehicle that can hold a few of your people along with the equivalent of the munitions we destroyed."    

            "What kind of a sick bastard are you?"  The proposition was simply preposterous. 

            "The kind that is giving you a chance to get the hell out of here while there's still time."

            "You disgust me.  Whatever foul thing you are planning here today, you will pay for the death of my people. I swear that I will not stop until you are dead."  His hands were clenched into tight fists, anger slowly boiling inside of him.

            "Then, I'll be looking forward to our next meeting,  Now, come on, there's no more time to talk."  

*************************************************

"Any news from our men in the Tomb of the Unknown King?"  asked Caraway pacing back and forth at his command post.

"No, General.  It's still early though.  Maybe they got delayed."  Caraway looked at Seifer with disgust.  

"And what if someone alerted them not to come?"  His voice hinted distrust. 

"Then I guess they won't come, will they, General?  It's not my job to solve your tactical problems.  I am simply here to protect you should the rebels decide to attack."  _ I guess Colin isn't as stubborn as Rinoa thought after all.  This might turn out to be an easy mission yet.  _He was almost disappointed.  Seifer was simply not the type of person who could sit aimlessly and wait around for something to happen.  He craved action; he lived to fight, to feel adrenaline coursing through his veins as he discharged his Hyperion into his opponent.   His musings were interrupted by a high pitched sound as he saw two men running toward the General.  

"General, sir!  There are reports of massive fires burning around a cove 35 miles south of Deling City."

"What?!  We must depart immediately!"  He was about bark out a command when Seifer coolly interrupted him

"It could be a trap, General.  They might just be using the fires as a decoy so we abandon this area and go in search of phantoms while they safely make the transfer here."  His voice was clear and determined, yet his mind worked feverishly to try to find some sort of logical explanation for what was going on in what he knew was Colin's alternate landing. 

"The ground forces should be able to handle that.  I smell a burning rat.  Whatever is going on there, we must go there immediately."  His eyes shone with excitement as he feverishly gave the final orders before departure.  Two small boats with reinforcements were sent to join the forces inside the Tomb of the Unknown King.  The rest of the ship's crew were ordered to battle stations, as the warship flew across the water at top speed.   Seifer gripped his Hyperion.  Somehow he doubted that whatever was going on inside that cove would have a positive outcome.   

  
TO BE CONTINUED…

**Thanks for your support everyone!**


	25. The Price of Justice

**There you have it. Chapter 24! Thanks everyone for your patience and your support. There are a few more chapters left. Maybe 2 or 3… I haven't fully decided. I am also planning on an Epilogue. There is still a lot of excitement to come and don't forget to stay tuned for the dramatic conclusion! Enjoy!!! Also, some of you may have noticed that the romance factor has decreased somewhat… It was an unintentional result of moving the plot along where two people couldn't be in the same place at the same time or romance simply didn't fit the situation… But don't worry! I am promise that in the concluding chapters, romance and action will be a lot more balanced. **

Chapter 24

"It's Crimson Rose!" yelled Caraway, unable to hide his delight at the spectacle that came before his eyes as the warship came to a halt in the deep waters offshore.. "Drop anchor! Get those assault weapons ready, now!" He feverishly rubbed his hands together, pacing back and forth at his command post.

"Save your steam, General" said a cool voice behind him as Seifer joined him on the deck. "Looks to me as if someone already took care of the situation," he clarified, pointing to the Crimson Rose boat that careened dangerously to the left, its deck slowly filling up with seawater "If my estimates are correct, it will submerge fully in less than twenty minutes.

"Then I should order my men to fire upon it so we can send these bastards to their ocean graves even faster."

"Don't be ridiculous, General," Seifer cut him off, not bothering to hide his contempt. Colin Brezner might still be on that boat, wounded. I suggest that instead of fluffing your feathers like some damn peacock, you use this time to search the boat." Caraway looked at him stunned, unable to comprehend such insolence.

"I'll deal with you, later," he finally said through gritted teeth before giving the order to move the warship close enough to board the doomed boat that seemed to be on its last breath. A million thoughts ran through Seifer's head as his eyes scanned the shore that revealed the pathetic remains of what once was the resistance's only hope. _What could have possibly happened here? Was Deling himself involved? An independent pro-Deling group? _He was in a very sour mood. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was his job and he failed. Seifer Almasy had failed. It was a lot to swallow. He was taught to fight in face to face combat, in full view of the enemy…not against some phantom that vanishes the second a real opponent appears on the horizon. His hand burned as his fingers touched the hilt of his Hyperion. Images flashed through his mind. Nearly losing Fujin in the snowstorm, Rinoa lying dead in her own blood on Caraway's white carpet…now this… Each time he felt so helpless…like a lost little boy he once was… before… His eyes came back into focus as he stared intently at the shore. It was time to take a closer look. Pushing the images firmly out of his mind, he joined some of Caraway's men on a small boat that they had prepared to take to shore to assess the damages in greater detail. This wasn't the first time that Seifer saw the aftermath of a gruesome attack, but something about this just didn't seem right to him. Walking through the debris, Seifer tried to mentally estimate how many people it would take to quickly accomplish moving the supplies from the boat to the ground vehicles as well as operate the vehicles themselves. His estimate was somewhere in the neighborhood of ten or fifteen people which struck him as strange considering that he only found three corpses buried among the debris. He also knew that Colin's small boat could hold no more than thirty or thirty five people at one time. Where were the rest of the people? _Someone had to have taken the wounded… there's no way only three people were on shore at the time that the attacks started. __But why would anyone cause all this destruction only to help them once the supply trucks were destroyed… unless of course, the supply trucks were the only target and these three people merely casualties… _

"What they hell are you doing, standing around there like a guest at a reception? Get to work!" barked Caraway behind him.

"Ah, pleasure to see you onshore, General. And what is it exactly that you would have me do? Seifer sounded annoyed, obviously wanting to resume his thoughts.

"Start cleaning this mess up. I am sure President Deling will be expecting me." His face shone triumphantly which contrasted strangely with the death and destruction that still clung to the air around them.

"And destroy what could be valuable clues as to what happened here today?"

"It makes no difference what really happened here today. All that Deling has to know is that unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond our control, Colin Brezner was able to get away. However, through sheer cunning I was able to foil Crimson Rose's plans to unload these munitions," he said pointing to the charred debris around him, "and single-handedly apprehended Brezner's right-hand man, Valek Kirshnick."

"Kirshnick, huh… Were there any other people on board?" he inquired his heart rate speeding up.

"Yes, three, if that's of any concern to you. Some nobodies… I am sure that President Deling will be more than happy to give them a public execution along with everyone else this weekend."

"Everyone else?" Seifer gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes, now stop asking questions and get to work. Let me know if you uncover any more bodies… It is really a pity that the body count is so low… No matter how many of these dogs you kill, they always seem to come back like pestilence. " He started walking away. "There's no way Deling can fire now and if he does…I pity him…" he added quietly under his breath. Seifer stared after him. _Moron__… Am I the only one with any brains here? Three bodies and four live captures… that's not even a third of Brezner's men. What happened to the rest of them… It is as if someone wanted Caraway to take credit for what they did but without giving Crimson Rose the fatal blow… But who would do that? Someone who had a personal grudge against Caraway? Who wouldn't have a grudge against this halfwit? Could it possibly be the same people that tried to kill him that day? But who? And why? And who the hell are these people that Deling is planning to execute this weekend? _

Tightly clutching the key to the prison, Rinoa gently pushed open the door to her room and stepped into a darkened hallway. She stopped and waited to hear if any of her father's men were posted inside the house. _All quiet… Could all of them be outside? _Shivering from a sudden chill that ran down her back, she sprinted down the stairs. The kitchen was cool and dark, shadows from the huge trees outside reflected on the whitewashed floors. Silently she slipped through the backdoor and quickly made her way down the staircase that led into the dungeon. Praying that no one would hear her, she slipped the key into the keyhole and tried to turn the lock. Clang. Her heart nearly stopped as the rusty lock finally gave way. The stench of foul water hitting her nostrils, Rinoa gave the wooden door a strong push and quickly closed it behind her. Suddenly she felt something prickle the back of her neck. Instinctively she reached behind and clasped her hand around something sticky and hairy. "Ahh!" she shrieked, tossing a large black spider into the corner of the room. Shuddering with disgust and holding her hands about her protectively, Rinoa surveyed her surroundings. In the dim light of a dust covered lamp, she saw cracked, moss covered walls. The ceiling revealed long glistening cobwebs, their inhabitants waiting patiently for their mid-afternoon snack. _How can anyone survive here? _Seifer had told her that the prison was less than hospitable, but this? She couldn't imagine someone staying down here for more than an hour let alone a couple of years. _I hope that whoever Joshua and Laine are, they are still alive. _Covering her nose with a handkerchief, she proceeded deeper into the prison until she saw the middle door that she remembered hearing about from Seifer. _That must be it. _Her insides squeezing into tiny knots, she slid the key into the second lock. For a minute, it wouldn't budge but as she applied more force to it, it slowly turned to the open position. Holding her breath, she opened the door. _Empty? _The tiny cells that she could see behind the thick iron bars were completely empty. Confused, Rinoa looked for another door when suddenly she noticed a metal water dish on the ground and a half eaten piece of bread that was now harder than a rock. _Someone has been held there recently. _She kneeled down to closely examine the cold stone floor when she realized that the rust colored stains she mistook for dirt were actually dry blood. The unsettling chill she had felt earlier returned as she backed out of the room and quickly shut the door. She had to get out of there as soon as possible. The walls of the prison were closing in on her, suffocating her, probing her soul with their damp, cold fingers. She was just about to lock the main door, when suddenly she felt a strong arm grab her by the neck while their other clamped her mouth tightly shut.

"Do _not _scream. Stay nice and quiet and I won't hurt you," hissed a soft male voice into her ear. She violently jabbed her elbow into his stomach, trying to turn her neck enough to bite him on his hand, but a searing pain directed precisely at the pressure points in her neck sent her doubling over on the ground.

"Get up. Quickly. Don't scream and don't fight me," the man said, once again putting his hand over Rinoa's mouth. Rinoa sobbed, her temples throbbing with pain as she tried to sit up.

"Listen carefully. I am gonna ask you some questions. I'll let go of your mouth if you promise not to scream. Nod if you understand." She nodded.

"Good. What are you doing down here?"

He eased his hand off her mouth and turned her around to face him. She caught a blur of coppery hair and deep green eyes.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered, looking through tear- streaked eyes at her attacker who appeared to be no older than eighteen. She desperately wished Seifer was down here with her.

"Answer the question," the man repeated, but without much malice in his voice.

"We… I… I found that… well, some people were held here. I wanted to talk to them," she finally responded her voice trembling with fright.

"How did you find out about Laine and Joshua?"

"Uh.. Laine and Joshua?" she asked trying to feign surprise.

"Quit playing dumb. I know you work for the resistance, Rinoa. We are on the same side. Laine and Joshua are my people. Please tell me where they are."

"You? You are part of the resistance?" she asked incredulously, lifting her eyes to meet his for the first time.

"Yes. Your father has been holding my people captive for over two years. I need to get them out. How are they? Are they alive? Did you see them?"

"They.. they aren't in there… The cells are empty." Suddenly she didn't feel so scared. He was on her side. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"Empty? No! That can't be. Do you know where they are?! If you do, I beg you to tell me," he pleaded, his voice suddenly a mixture of overpowering anger and despair.

"No, I don't. I am sorry." _I need to find out who he works with. _"Umm… Who, who are you anyways?"

"My name's Kona, but that's not important at the moment. " He stopped as if considering something. Then averting his eyes, he finally said, "I'm sorry, Rinoa. I don't want to do this, but I have to bring you with me.."

"You.. you are kidnapping me?" she asked, her heart once again beating faster.

"I have to. You had better hope that you father likes you enough to get you back in return for Laine and Joshua." His voice was once again distorted with anger and pain.

"Now, no more talk, let's go."

"You are not like that. I can see it in your eyes. _Please_ let me go," she pleaded, trying to arouse his compassion.

"Am I?" A demon of blind desperation played in his stormy eyes.

"You'll never get pass the guards with me, Kona," she said grabbing onto her last straw.

"Watch me."

By the time Caraway and his forces arrived back at the mansion, the sun was already beginning to set. Seifer longed to see Rinoa to discuss everything that has happened, but knew better than to arouse suspicion so soon after the mission. The General, on the other hand, proceeded straight to Rinoa's room. He was in a splendid mood, mentally pinning a medal of honor on his chest that he will undoubtedly receive now that the Crimson Rose posed little threat. Knocking three times and not getting an answer, he finally opened the door. The room was empty. A bit concerned but not yet worried, he went downstairs and into the kitchen. A small piece of paper was attached by a magnet to the refrigerator door. His face turned pale as he lowered himself into a nearby chair.

"Guards!" he tried to yell forcibly, but his voice came out feeble and hoarse. At that moment Seifer entered into the kitchen.

"General, can we…" He stopped and stared at the note that was clutched in the general's hand.

"General, what is it? Where is Rinoa?" He tried to keep him voice calm, but it betrayed his emotion. Fortunately Caraway did not seem to take notice, still preoccupied with the contents of the note.

"Rinoa… She's.. she's… been kidnapped. Dear Hyne… I just knew something like that would happen with her getting mixed up with that kind of people…" He rubbed his temples with shaking hands. Throwing caution to the wind, Seifer made it across the room in one big stride, grabbing the note out of Caraway's hand. Concern filling his emerald eyes, he quickly scanned the page.

_If you want to see your daughter alive and unharmed, you will turn over the two prisoners by the names of Laine Ingrid and Joshua Holster to me within the next twenty four hours. You will be contacted again before the end of the night with further instructions. Should you fail to do exactly as I say, you can forget about ever seeing your daughter alive. However, she will be returned to you safely once you uphold your end of the bargain. Do not even think about setting up a trap. But one wrong move and you will be sorry you ever gave birth to her. She is very lovely, isn't she?_

_ SOJ_

"That bastard," said the general through gritted teeth, "he dares lay one finger on Rinoa and I will cut him up into little pieces and…" _As will I… _thought Seifer menacingly, setting the note aside.

"We must find a way to get my daughter back," said the General his voice steady and resolute.

"Why not just give into his demands," inquired Seifer, doing his best appear calm and disinterested.

"That's ludicrous! Releasing known enemies of the state who…" He suddenly stopped himself and exhaled deeply. Then he continued, wiping the droplets of sweat off his forehead.

"Because… well… because the people that he is referring to… are no longer here. I had them transferred to Deling's Central Prison where they are to await their execution this weekend." Seifer's heart skipped a beat. _So these are the two that are going to be executed with today's catch. Nothing like a mass execution to rev up Deling's appetite for power…_

"Executed for what?" he continued, regaining his composure.

"Treason of course! I should've had those bastards executed ages ago… Before… Before all this happened," he said waving his arms.

"Do you know what SOJ stands for?" asked Seifer pointedly.

"Probably that bastard's initials. It doesn't ring any bells… But I know one thing… Once I find him, and I _will_… He'll be hanging from the nearest tree I can find."

_This I don't doubt, _thought Seifer. _But I'll be damned if Caraway has enough brain cells in his chicken brain to get anywhere near the bastard who's got Rinoa. Whoever did it was very cunning… waited until almost everyone was gone chasing phantoms before he struck. Unless… _Seifer barely stopped himself from gasping from a sudden wave of realization that hit him full force. _Unless whoever kidnapped Rinoa is also the same person who carried out the attack on the Crimson Rose to serve as a diversion while he snuck into the mansion to free his men where he ran straight into Rinoa. But wait… that means that the failed attack was also directed at freeing the prisoners… and… killing Caraway. Who's to say he'll stop from killing Rinoa too even he does get what he wants. _Unwittingly, the thought made Seifer's blood run cold. _What good are all these speculations when I have no clue who it is…_

"General," he said suddenly, "do you know of anyone who would be holding a particularly bad grudge against you? Who do those two prisoners work for?"

"If I knew that," responded Caraway bitterly, "we wouldn't be having this conversation. Whoever trained them, trained them well… They are members of the resistance. But not even after continuous beatings, starvation, and tortures unimaginable to…"

"Spare me the details, General. Bottom line the two didn't crack so you settled for the next best thing—execution." He sounded disgusted.

"Precisely," said General somewhat pleased. "You catch on fast."

"You need to find a way to delay the execution until we get Rinoa back safely…"

"That's not possible because… " Both of them stared at the phone that suddenly sprung back to life.

"Well, answer it, General," said Seifer coolly, looking at Caraway who suddenly turned whiter than snow.

"Hello? Caraway speaking," he finally spoke into the receiver with a slightly quivering voice. Seifer quietly picked up a second line and listened in.

"Caraway. Listen well. You now got seventeen hours to bring the prisoners to the Deling City docks. Put them in a lifeboat and release it at dock #5. Don't try anything funny. There is no place to hide your men and do not even think about strategically placed assault boats. I'll smell them before you even think of putting them there. Fail to follow my instruction _exactly _as I say, and your daughter is fish bait. Do you understand me?"

"I understand you just fine, you treasonous dog! Too bad your little buddies will be hanging by their necks before you have a chance to move your fingers."

"What?" The speaker's voice became unnaturally tense. Seifer nearly dropped his phone.

Caraway continued, unabated, "Yes, I don't have your men anymore. They have been transferred to the Deling city prison where they'll be executed soon enough with the other treasonous dogs like you!" Speechless at such stupidity, Seifer remained motionless for a few seconds before he forcibly grabbed the phone away from Caraway and quickly spoke into it.

"Do not hurt Rinoa. Your demands will be met."

"Mr. Almasy. Lovely of you to join us. Rinoa was just asking about you."

"Do _not _touch her." His voice was as sharp as a razorblade, every word harder than steel.

"Don't worry. I won't even touch a hair on her head, if you can convince her idiot of a father to do exactly as I say." He sounded sincere.

"Let me talk to her."

"I make the rules here. I assure you, your girlfriend is alive and well. Do as I say, and you may still live happily ever after… Although you hardly deserve it after the way you.." He suddenly stopped as if he said too much.

"What's that supposed to mean? Have we met?" Seifer asked trying to knock the speaker further out of balance.

"Enough talk. You have your instructions. Goodbye." He quickly hung up the phone. Caraway stared at Seifer gloomily.

"Sudden interest in my daughter, eh?" he asked raising his eyebrow in a gesture of distrust.

"Simply trying to protect her from your stupidity," Seifer responded calmly. "It didn't occur to you that he might have killed her once he found out that you no longer had the prisoners?"

"He wouldn't dare. He'd know I'd hunt him down and shoot him like dog."

"Just like you hunted him down when Rinoa lay an inch from death on the dining room floor? Do not forget, General, who saved her life that day." He sent a penetrating glance in Caraway's direction, looking for any signs of comprehension. Caraway suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"You think it was the same person?"

"I am sure of it, General. Either the same person or someone closely affiliated with him. He is like a loose cannon… I'd move with caution if I were you."

"All right," responded Caraway defeated. "What do we do now?"

"Get the prisoners back, of course. And the clock is ticking, General." __

"That's not possible. Once the execution papers are signed, they are as good as dead," he said blankly.

"Then let's hope we can figure out who the kidnapper is and how to find him before the clock runs out." Personally Seifer preferred the second option. Go straight after the source of the problem in a minimal number of steps. He wasn't about to put her life up against successfully getting back the prisoners, which he sincerely doubted could happen. And even if he could find a way to get the prisoners back, who is to say that Rinoa wouldn't be killed anyways. If only he had more time…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks for your support Cherry6124! I really appreciate your comments!**


	26. Captive

**This chapter is dedicated to Almasy Angel. Thank you for being so supportive of my work. I hope you enjoy it! I won't make extensive excuses for my long absence. Let's just say that the last few months have been some of the worst in my life, and it's been really difficult to cope with everything and still have creative energies left over. However, this chapter is long overdue. I originally planned for it to be much longer, but I am trying to ease myself back into writing, so I apologize if it's not up to my usual standard. For all you Seifer lovers out there, (including me), he should rejoin the action full force in the next chapter. Give you something to look forward to. Ah Seifer, sigh drool Ok, enough rambling… Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for everyone who has read my story and took the time to review it even after I stopped updating for a while. Special thanks goes out to Silentprophet. **

**Chapter 25**

Rinoa was confused. The light blue walls, small yet cozy bed, and a private bathroom could not feel less like a musty old basement, or a windowless, cold cellar she imagined she would be kept in since being kidnapped from her father's house. In fact, the only indication that she wasn't simply resting in someone's guest bedroom was the noticeably locked door and the tightly drawn curtains that gave the otherwise pleasant room an ominous feel. Yet Rinoa wasn't simply resting—one of her wrists remained firmly handcuffed to the wooden frame of her bed. On the nightstand beside her, she observed something that reminded her of a baby monitor but with an extra red button that was placed next to a speaker. Next to the strange device lay a small note written in black ink. Summoning her strength, Rinoa tried to sit up and immediately sank back down onto the soft pillow. The room swam before her eyes and she felt a distinct urge to throw up. Breathing heavily, she opened and closed her eyes—the sensation had stopped yet she still felt too weak to move. Forcing herself to ignore the incessant buzzing inside her head, Rinoa tried to piece together the jumbled excerpts of the events that took place earlier that day. Or was it earlier that day? How long has she been out for? A day? A week? She vaguely remembered confronting a man…What did they argue about? Rinoa massaged her temple with her free hand. _If only I could think clearly!_ _Ok Rinoa, focus! What is the last thing you remember? Confronting a man I've never seen before… a struggle… then dark… all dark… _Frustrated with all the unanswered questions going through her throbbing head, Rinoa once again made an attempt to sit up and reach for the note she had spotted earlier. _Yess__… _Her head fell listlessly back onto the pillow as the buzzing intensified. She raised the note to her eyes and gasped. It was as if she were looking at the letters through water-streaked glass. She looked around the room—it looked unpleasantly fuzzy. Suddenly, she felt another wave of sickness and barely had enough time to move her hair out of the way before vomiting some pale yellow liquid onto the hardwood floor beneath her. She raised her head just in time to hear a key turning in the lock and see a young man walk into the room. He had short light bronze colored hair and very distinct green eyes. _It couldn't be… _

__"Seifer?" The stranger winced as if reminded of something unpleasant.

"No, sweetheart. That drug must've been more powerful than I thought. I just meant for it to knock you out for your journey here. I must've given you too high a dose… Don't worry though. You will feel better in a few hours," he continued pleasantly.

Rinoa swallowed and summoned enough strength to attempt to sit up. This time her head was still spinning, but at least she wasn't overcome with nausea.

"Who are you?" she whispered slowly as if each word caused her extreme physical anguish.

"You don't remember? Yeah, that can be one of the side effects of the Centra root, especially if taken undiluted." His eyes moved from her pale face and sunken eyes to the small puddle of vomit on the floor. Sighing, he went into the bathroom and extracted a small rag that he wet with some water from the sink.

"There, that's better," he said wiping the floor, careful not to get any sick onto his hands. Just think, if it wasn't for the monitor over there," he said pointing to the strange device, "you'd still have to be smelling this. Oh, and by the way, if you need me at any time, press the red button." He turned and carefully studied her face. "Ya know, you are not the first one to tell me I look like Seifer Almasy…" He broke off abruptly as if he realized that he was saying too much.

"No?" she said simply. Even through the fog in her brain, Rinoa found the statement unsettling, but she decided not to pursue it further just yet. Her head was killing her, and she needed answers.

"Why am I here?" she asked at last.

"Because your father has sent some people who are very important to me to their deaths, and I am hoping that I might be able to get them back if I trade you for their safety and immediate release." He sounded very sincere like a man who had nothing to hide.

Rinoa remained silent, her tired brain trying to process the new information. _Kona, his name is Kona!_

"You're Kona," she finally managed as if asking for confirmation.

"Yes, that's right. It's all beginning to come back to you," he responded with a small but mirthless smile. "Here, I know…" he continued, crossing the room once again and extracting a small bottle of water from the mini refrigerator. "Drink this. Water should help. Centra root is used to make that highly narcotic substance often used for raves. I had to give it to you undiluted though to make sure you didn't wake up before we got here. Taken once, it should leave no permanent damage," he finished observing the worried look in Rinoa's eyes.

"Have you spoken to my father?" she asked, encouraged by the genuine concern in his voice. She was finally beginning to make some connections in her head as to what has transpired before she was kidnapped.

"I have. He told me that he had the prisoners transferred to Deling's Central Prison. They will be publicly executed this weekend." Shock registered in Rinoa's large eyes as she finally sat up fully on the bed.

"A public execution?! How barbaric! There haven't been any public executions for decades!" The scene that took place in her father's prison shot before her eyes. She was finally beginning to understand.

"Then you forgive me." He averted his eyes as she observed him involuntarily clench and unclench his fists.

"Forgive you for what? You have to let me go, _please_. I have to tell someone very important"

"I can't do that" he responded simply.

"Back at my house," Rinoa pressed on, lifting her eyes to meet his, "you claimed to be part of the resistance. If you are who you claim to be, you will let me go immediately. I have an urgent matter I need to take care of on which the entire resistance movement currently rests."

"You don't have to speak in riddles, Rinoa. I know everything about the Crimson Rose."

"You do?" Confusion flickered in her large brown eyes as she tried to make sense of the statement.

"I intercepted your communication signal with the Crimson Rose and told them to continue with the operation in the same tactical place you would have suggested. "

"Then the operation was a success?" _Now who is talking in riddles she_ thought bitterly but tried to remain calm.

"Yes and no. The Crimson Rose did get the supplies that they needed to continue their operation. Colin Brezner has not been captured…" He stopped and breathed in deeply. How could he make her understand his reasoning for what he did?

"But?" She could no longer veil her fear as her heart began to beat furiously against her chest.

"But in order to achieve my own objectives I was forced to stage an attack on the Crimson Rose so that Deling thought that your father had achieved an important if not the integral part of his mission."

"You what?!" She lunged forward, but immediately sunk back onto the pillow and swallowed hard. Her eyes were watering as she fought yet another wave of sickness.

"I didn't expect you'd understand. Never mind. It will all fall back into place once I get Josh and Laine back and…" He stopped suddenly, small droplets of sweat forming on his forehead.

"And what? What other sick thing are you planning on doing?! How dare you call yourself part of the resistance?! You are a traitor to the resistance!" The fear in her eyes was replaced by anger as she tugged heavily on her restraints.

"You have to avoid getting upset. It will only make things worse. Drink more of this water. You have to keep yourself hydrated," he said evenly but his face contorted into a painful grimace. _How could he expect her to understand? Then again…What did he think she would do? Give him permission to murder her father? _

"I don't want your water!" Rinoa fumed. " I want you to let me go right this minute! Look, I don't know what sick reason you had for attacking the Crimson Rose, but if you care _anything_ for the resistance you will let me go." It was a futile attempt.

"The Crimson Rose is in no immediate danger and neither are you. There is food and water in the fridge. I will let you go as soon as I get my people back." The tone of his voice final yet Rinoa pressed on further.

"And what if you don't?" He didn't answer her; he didn't want to think about that just yet. Avoiding her eyes, he removed the handcuff from her swollen wrist and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Exhausted and hurting, Rinoa turned over on her side and buried her head into the pillow, muffling the sobs that begged to escape from her chest. _Please Seifer… you have to find me… there's still so much that needs to be done… the resistance… the times we've spent together. So much that still needs to be said… I love you…_

TO BE CONTINUED (of course)


	27. Rain

**Chapter 26**

His fingers resting on his Hyperion, Seifer went through everything he knew about Rinoa's captor for what seemed like the fiftieth time. He mentally replayed the night of the first attack hoping to find some clue he had overlooked but each time came up empty-handed. One thing he was sure of is that whoever carried out the attack on the Crimson Rose was also responsible for the initial attack on Caraway as well as for Rinoa's disappearance. He knew it in his gut yet he didn't have the slightest shred of proof and the facts weren't exactly fitting themselves nicely into the puzzle, but instead became more convoluted every time he tried to sort them out. He was sure that none of the attackers escaped alive on the night Rinoa was nearly killed. Yet after questioning Vin Kilstrom, Seifer felt sure that whoever ordered that attack was not present that night. _I'd bet my Hyperion that whoever it is that wants Caraway dead so much would carry it out personally. So why wasn't he there that night? _Seifer tried another scenario. _Perhaps whoever staged the attack on the Crimson Rose today wanted to have enough time to sneak into the mansion and rescue the two prisoners… and the earlier attack on the mansion was unrelated… perhaps someone who wanted to assassinate Caraway. Hyne knows, the fool has enough enemies… _Still this would be too much of a coincidence and Seifer didn't believe in coincidences. Sighing, he threw the theory aside. Back to square one. Seifer glanced at his watch; he had less than five hours to find Rinoa before the time ran out and he was no closer to solving this puzzle now than he was after talking to her kidnapper. Unable to deal with Caraway's stupidity, Seifer left the mansion hours ago, telling the General to do his best to persuade Deling to return the prisoners to his custody. Seifer knew that the chances of Deling relenting were about as high as him running into Rinoa safe and sound as he paced the dark streets of Deling City, but Seifer reasoned it would at least keep Caraway out of his hair long enough to put into action a plan of his own. From their conversation, Seifer felt that Rinoa's attacker knew him somehow—his reaction when Seifer posed the question was certainly suspicious. Yet Seifer knew that in his position of prominence as Caraway's bodyguard, he would likely be watched and followed by anyone who wanted to harm Caraway. In frustration, Seifer kicked a trashcan that was sitting by the side of the road. Anger at his own helplessness was rising in him, pushing out all thought of reason. _If only I could get my hands on the bastard… _Before he could fully envision his Hyperion slicing through the delicate flesh of the captor's neck, he felt his cell phone vibrate softly in his pocket.

"What?" he snarled menacingly.

"SEIFER? THINGS OK?"

"Fuu, I can't talk right now, I am sorry," he answered annoyed. _She always picks the worst times…_

"TOO BUSY? CARAWAY'S DAUGHTER? OF COURSE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND," she sounded hurt.

"Fujin, I said _not now_," he said, more firmly this time.

"FINE, SEIFER," she struggled with her words. _No, I will say this to him!_

_ "I… I wanted to… to tell you, I care not for you and her… anymore… I am seeing Kona," _she finished triumphantly. Seifer let out a low growl. The clock was ticking…Rinoa was closer to death with every passing second.

"Fujin, listen to me. I am very happy you found Kona," he finally managed through gritted teeth.

"Maybe, we can even go on a double date later," he added harshly.

He heard Fujin break out into sobs on the other end of the line, but he continued pitilessly, trying to channel all the frustration and anger he had been feeling for the last few hours into the receiver.

"You see, right now some psycho has got Rinoa and unless I find him in the next few hours, she'll be killed. As happy as that would undoubtedly make you, I am _telling _you, stop being childish and calling me with some far fetched stories of your romance with Kona. I know who you are really after, Fujin. I should have said it sooner, Fujin, but here it goes. Whatever illusions you may have about our relationship, forget them right now. Whatever happened in the past, _stays _in the past. I don't love you, but if it's love you are after, maybe you should try knocking on Raijin's door… Or go screw Kona for all I care. I really have more important things to do right now than to sort out your twisted love life. Good bye, Fujin."

He closed the phone so violently that it cracked and continued vibrating rather pathetically in the palm of his hand. Giving it another good shake, Seifer replaced it into his pocket, and continued walking, his steel-toed boots digging into the pavement. Thoroughly alarmed now, he glanced at his clock again. _Only a few more hours till sunrise… time is running out. _He had never felt so bad in his entire life. Seifer Almasy was a man of action, and pacing the streets of Deling City without even a hint of a plan ate at his insides like a vicious ulcer. He was also furious at himself for going off on Fujin again. He truly wasn't sure exactly how he felt about her…or Rinoa for that matter. _If she just left me alone… to figure things out…Get a grip, Almasy.__ Take your own advice and sort out your love life later. Rinoa needs you, NOW! _He took in a long, calming breath. _Let's run through this again… _The speaker had said, no, more like let slip, that Seifer didn't deserve Rinoa as his girlfriend. _Although you hardly deserve it after the way you…_these words kept replaying themselves in Seifer's reeling brain. What has he done that was witnessed by this person that would make him believe that Seifer didn't deserve being happy with Rinoa? _The only clue I have into this prick's identity is also the biggest mystery… it almost sounds as if he knows both me and Rinoa on a more personal level… _Then again, if such a person existed, which Seifer doubted, what in Hyne's name could he have possibly done to Rinoa that would lead her attacker to believe that Seifer was anything but friendly to her. _Well, we argued that one time outside of Abadon Alley… even if someone overheard the argument, us kissing should have convinced them that everything was fine. Overall_, Seifer mused, _my relationship with Rinoa_ _is certainly much better than any that I've had in the past. No, there's absolutely no reason why someone should assume otherwise. _His body visibly trembling now with anxiety at his inaction, Seifer weighed the facts again. _The person said that I don't deserve Rinoa because of the way I did something. What the hell did I do?_ He fought the desire to sink his fist into the brick façade of the local pub. This was it. Seifer had failed, worse than he had ever failed in his life. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly, irrevocably helpless. There simply wasn't enough information available—he was missing a key piece of the puzzle without which he could continue walking as far as the Centra Desert and still not have an answer. There was only one thing left to do. _Level the playing field…_ He took out his phone again and dialed Caraway's number. General Caraway answered the phone after the first ring; his voice was gruff and tired.

"Hello?"

"General, I was wondering if you have had any luck reclaiming the prisoners," he asked trying to minimize the resentment in his voice.

"No. Although Deling did invite me to join the execution party this weekend…. Said I could rekindle old ties as I am hanging by the neck next to them," he said darkly amused.

"How kind of him," Seifer responded evenly although his heart plummeted into his stomach. "Well," he continued, "then we must pretend as if we got the prisoners back and follow through with the kidnapper's plan."

"What do you mean?" Caraway inquired alarmed. _Dear Hyne, how dimwitted is this guy?! _thought Seifer angrily. __

"I mean, General, that unless Hyne graces us with a miracle in the next few hours, on your behalf, of course, there is simply no way to comply with the bastard's demands. I have analyzed everything we know about this guy, and there simply isn't enough to be going on at this point. He holds all the cards in this game…unless we change the rules…"

"Go on…" responded Caraway with a slight spark of interest.

"Since we can't get the prisoners back, we will place our men, armed into the lifeboat and pray that by the time the bastard recognizes the charade, we will have overpowered him and rescued Rinoa." he finished forcefully. Caraway hesitated.

"It's risky."

"No, it's a walk in the park, General," said Seifer sarcastically. "Of course, it's risky… but we have no choice. I will personally make sure that the bastard is dealt with and… Rinoa is returned to you safely. We just have to make sure that nothing appears to be out of the ordinary. We must not give him a single reason to suspect us…or Rinoa dies."

"The only person who will die today is that good for nothing, son of a bitch who is holding my daughter. I may not be the best father in the world…. But I owe it to the memory of Rinoa's mother. As for you, you will stay with me. My men have the necessary training to carry out this mission. I want you to be near by in case there is a trap and…"

"Need I remind you, dear General," Seifer cut him off, "that _your _men were about as useful as bags of sand on the night of the assault on your estate. You are much better off letting me handle the situation personally. I assure you I have the _proper_ training…" he said with a trace of amusement in his voice. _If Garden doesn't provide the proper training for this, I don't know what does…_

"You think very highly of yourself, don't you, Mr. Almasy. But please, do not forget yourself. Unless you can give me a good reason why I should listen to an eighteen year old kid when I have over thirty five years of military experience, we will do as I have decided. Now, if you please," he said with mock politeness, "meet me at the docks in an hour. There is a lot of preparation to be done." Seifer could think of a reason, in fact he could think of about a million reasons, but every second they wasted, Rinoa was closer and closer to death.

"Agreed," he finally muttered. And _please_ do _not _do anything stupid, General," he added and hung up the phone.

Angry and hurt, Fujin sat on the damp, cold ground in front of a still closed shop. The first rays of the morning sun could be barely seen over the distant horizon. Fujin shivered and brought her legs closer to her chest. The street around her was completely empty—no one around to intrude on her pain and desperation, no one to offer a kind word or a helping hand. _Well, he finally spelled it out for you, Fujin… I am surprised it took as long as it did…. _she mused. _You have to accept the reality, Fujin. Seifer is right… One night in the freezing cold, hovering between life and death, is hardly enough basis to build a relationship. _She suddenly felt a rain drop fall gently on her face. Surprised, Fujin glanced at the horizon again. There was no denying it; the sun was definitely rising in the distance even as the raindrops fell harder and steadier onto the glistening sidewalk. _It is as if the heaven is shedding its tears for me… _Smiling sadly, Fujin closed her eye and turned her face to the sky, enjoying the prickling sensation of finely shaped raindrops that slid down her face, calming her senses and bringing a sense of temporary peace to her aching soul. Somewhere in the distance she could smell flowers, the same ones that grew in such abundance on the vast Alcauld Plains surrounding Balamb Garden. She saw Seifer, laughing boyishly as they sat together on the rocky Balamb beach, staring into the green depth of the ocean. Fujin remembered that day as if it were yesterday. There was such a sense of calm in the air that day, broken only by the sound crashing waves as they happily rushed on shore and then receded back into the inviting depths of the warm ocean water. He had just finished telling her his childhood dream—to one day become the Sorceress's Knight, admired and respected by everyone in the world. He hadn't disclosed his dream to anyone else, not even to Raijin, and Fujin felt an indescribable sense of joy to be so close to him, her best friend—one that she had admired more than anyone else from the moment she met him. That day she felt she could understand Seifer better than anyone in the world. Sure he had been labeled by the Garden faculty as an incorrigible troublemaker who could not be trusted to do anything important. She remembered looking over Garden's report after last year's SeeD exam. _Very talented, but exhibits unacceptable level of disdain toward authority. Unfit for SeeD command. _That was the only side of Seifer they wanted to see. Fujin knew better. Seifer had shown more courage and vision than all of his SeeD commanders, too narrow-minded to recognize his unconventional style. Seifer was not a person who could conform to standards and regulations—he needed room to breathe, room to make his own mistakes and conquer his own demons, not follow a cookie cutter program that was deemed best for every student by the impersonal Garden directive. Unlike many other students who flocked to Garden simply to be able to brag about their elite military training or even belong to one of the most prestigious military institutions on the planet, Seifer had a dream and a vision to become a part of something more, something greater—to have the entire world look up to him… _No wonder he is out saving Rinoa right now… the glory of being the only one to succeed where others have failed is what Seifer lived for. Will I turn away now from my best friend when he needs me, eaten alive by jealousy, or will I do everything in my power to help him achieve his dream…. _She suddenly remembered the words that she heard Raijin utter on more than one occasion when people asked why the three of them were friends… _We're with Seifer_, he would say, _no matter what. _A vaguely familiar voice intruded on her pleasant daydream as she quickly opened her eye and jumped to her feet. She was hardly prepared for the scene that now came into full view just across the street.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	28. The Fruit of Deception

**Here it is everyone! The longest chapter yet! I apologize for how long it took me to update. I have started a new job about a month ago (in the real world) and it's been taking up a lot of my time. However, I am getting more adjusted to it, so hopefully I'll be able to finish the story before too long. Enjoy!!! Let me know what you think. I really worked hard on this chapter. Special thanks goes out to Psyjester.**

**Chapter 27**

****

_Rinoa? Kona?! _Fujin blinked. There was no mistaking it—it was definitely them. Even from across the street, she could easily spot the pretty brunette who had caused her so much pain and despair. _But why is she blindfolded and what the hell is Kona doing with her… _She saw that Rinoa's hands were tied behind her back as she was being directed toward a black windowless van._ Dear Hyne… he is the kidnapper! _The realization nearly knocked Fujin off her feet, her mind frantically trying to paint a plausible scenario for what she was seeing. _How could he be the kidnapper?! _The thought seemed preposterous._ All this time there was not a slightest indication of him being involved… Or was there? Was the scene in the bar a set up to get closer to me… to get closer to Seifer? _She suddenly remembered the phone conversation she overheard while staying in Kona's apartment for a couple of days. _He talked of tactical units… I should've known something was up then…He mentioned killing someone… but whom? _Sensing that there was no time to waste,Fujin quickly crossed the street and hid behind a parked car, just outside of the range of Kona's peripheral vision. She heard voices and what she thought could only be a soft moan, probably from Rinoa.

"C'mon, Jed," said Kona quietly, "we gotta do this quickly. No mistakes. This is our last chance."

"This had better work, with all the trouble she's worth," mumbled Jed unenthusiastically.

"It will… it has to," Kona said firmly.

"LET HER GO."

Kona stopped and turned on his heels, his heart beating mercilessly against his chest at the sound of her voice.

"Fujin. What are you doing here?" he said trying to keep his composure.

"I SAID, LET HER GO." Fujin repeated aiming her Shuriken at Kona's neck.

"No," Kona said taking a step toward Fujin. "Jed, hold her," he ordered pointing at Rinoa.

"What are you going to do, Fujin? Kill me? Go ahead," he said calmly, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing his neck. Fujin's eyes rested briefly on a small claw-like amulet that hung on a black leather cord around his neck. It looked so familiar. . She saw him wear a claw-like earring the night he saved her life.

"LET RINOA GO. PLEASE," she implored lowering her weapon. Rinoa let out another moan of confusion and desperation through her gag and was immediately shushed by Jed, who placed his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Hyne, Fujin. Things could have been so great between us under different circumstances," he said sadness punctuating his every word. "But I won't stop. Not now. Not even for you. Rinoa comes with me. Let me pass, Fujin," he finished and made a firm step toward the van.  
_Why this? _A part of her wanted to let Kona have his way. Who cares if Rinoa gets killed? Didn't she hate her? _Seifer cares… He'd never forgive me…_

"Don't kid yourself, Kona," Fujin responded, making her decision. Before he could say another word, she moved forward past him, landing a painful blow to Jed's face as he reeled backwards, his nose bleeding profusely. Sensing it was time to make a move, Rinoa elbowed him hard in the stomach, but lost her balance and fell to the ground. Narrowly avoiding Kona's reach, Fujin cut the ropes that bound Rinoa's hands using the edge of her Shiruken. She let out a growl of pain and frustration as Kona brought his knee firmly on top of her chest, pinning her to the ground. Without hesitation, he grabbed the Shiruken out of her outstretched hand and tossed it a few feet away. Writhing like a snake, Fujin scratched and fought against his hold. "Now, _don't _move, Fujin," he ordered angrily, bringing her arms above her head, immobilizing her completely. "Jed, get up! C'mon, get up. Rinoa is getting away!" It was too late. Freed from the restraints, Rinoa ran as fast she possibly could, hardly looking to see where she was going. Her only thought was to get away. Fujin would be able to take care of herself. Kona let out an angry snarl, and Fujin unwittingly turned her head to the side, preparing for a blow. Yet Kona simply pulled her to her feet and held her firmly in place.

"It's no use, Kona. She's gone," said Jed, trying to catch his breath, sweat and blood pouring down his face.

"Well," he said his voice shaking slightly, turning Fujin to face him until she was looking him straight in the eyes, "looks like you are coming with us."

Rinoa's head was swimming and she could barely breathe due to painful burning and prickling in her side, but she kept running, not looking back to see if there was anyone in pursuit. The only thing she could think of was finding someone she knew as soon as possible. She realized that someone was following her only when a heavyset man suddenly got out of a car right in front of her and grabbed her roughly around her waist, pulling her inside. She screamed, banging her fists on the window.

"Shut up, you bitch," he yelled, slapping her hard across the face before revving the engine and driving away. Bleeding where his ring had cut her cheek and her face stinging from the blow, Rinoa cried softly and tried to gather herself. _This is not happening… This is not happening. Hyne, please! Help me! Seifer, where are you, please, I need you…_She made a grab for the door as the car slowed down at a turn, but the stranger slapped her again and forcefully shoved her head down under the seat. "Stay put, or I'll kill you," he said, flashing a long hunting knife. Shaking and crying, Rinoa desperately tried to figure a way out, but nothing came to her exhausted mind. She stole a glance at her captor's face—it was ugly and scarred practically beyond recognition. "I will make her pay for it… I will make her pay for it…" he kept repeating as the car made a sharp turn and came to a halt just a few blocks from where Fujin had given Rinoa the key to her short-lived freedom.

The ocean breeze blew softly through Seifer's hair as he stood facing the water at the Deling City docks. His gaze was directed toward the horizon, where a large red orb was rising slowly over the water. The final preparations have been made, and Seifer was scanning the harbor for any signs of the enemy's ship. He had spend the last half an hour trying to convince Caraway to let him personally attend the welcoming party that had been especially prepared for Rinoa's kidnappers, but the General was relentless. Thus, Seifer had to content himself with making sure that the two armed men that were placed into the boat instead of the prisoners could effectively free themselves from the bags that now covered their faces to avoid initial recognition. A tarp that was placed strategically inside the boat served as a hiding place for two more armed men, ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble. Finally, Seifer chose a sturdy looking soldier to be the oarsman with instructions to make sure that Rinoa gets back safely even if the other men had to be abandoned. Exactly at 6 am, Seifer ordered the boat to leave the harbor and follow the coordinates that were specified by Rinoa's captor in a conversation with General Caraway. Now that there was nothing to do expect for wait, Seifer paced back and worth nervously along the dock, his eyes never leaving the boat that grew progressively smaller until it became nothing but a dot. Being away from the action gnawed at his insides and his overactive mind already came up with a dozen scenarios that ended in failure, all because he somehow allowed Caraway to steer him away from overseeing the operation personally. On Kona's assault boat that was treading water behind a large protruding reef a mile offshore, the atmosphere was no less tense. A lanky young man with long auburn hair approached Kona who was busy shining his sword with a deceptively detached coolness.

"Kona! I just talked to Seth over the radio… For whatever reason, Rinoa never made it back to Caraway after she escaped from us. We monitored her hideout because we thought she might try to get in touch with Zone and Watts. Caraway's mansion has been under close surveillance since her escape, and she never showed up there. Blair was able to hack into Caraway's internal communications line. As far as Caraway and that son of a bitch Seifer know, Rinoa is still with us. There's no way to confirm visually what's going on inside of Caraway's command center right now. They have blocked off the dock with a barricade. But our field operatives indicate that everything appears to be in order. They have spotted two people being escorted to the dock earlier this morning who appeared to be handcuffed and had bags covering their faces," he finished. Kona breathed a tiny sigh of relief. He was beginning to think that Caraway wasn't able to get the prisoners back after all. _But where the hell is Rinoa? _The sense of alarm immediately returned to his insides as the tiny smile that played on his lips at the thought of seeing Laine and Joshua quickly vanished.

"I say we kill that one eyed girl after we get Laine and Josh back. It will serve Caraway right for torturing Laine and Josh for two years. We should send back her corpse with the rower to show them to never cross us again," the young man continued fervently.

"No," said Kona in a tone that indicated that the topic was not up for discussion. However, he sensed from the people that were now intently trying to catch every word of their conversation that some explanation was necessary in order for them to obey him. Many of them have suffered terrible losses at Caraway's hand and would not easily pass up an opportunity for revenge.

"As much as I'd like to avenge the death of our comrades.. of Sirun…" he said lowering his eyes for second, "killing Fujin isn't the answer. Caraway does not know Fujin and her murder would be completely senseless. Even though Seifer is Caraway's right-hand man, we still don't know how much influence he actually has with Caraway. She serves a much better decoy since we no longer have Rinoa." He gave Jed a brief look to gauge his reaction, knowing that Jed was perfectly aware of the true reason behind Kona's disposition toward Fujin.

"Kona is right, "echoed Jed immediately. Caraway will pay for what he has done, but not yet. We want to make absolutely sure that we succeed and making rash decision out of anger will not help our cause," he finished steadfastly.

"Jed, keep lookout. Don't let them come upon us unannounced. I have a feeling that son of a bitch Caraway won't make things so easy," he said gravely. " "Everyone, prepare for battle. Keep your wits about you… just in case." Satisfied that Fujin's life was not in any immediate danger, Kona went down to the main cabin where she was tied firmly to a chair. She glared at him.

"I am sorry, Fuu," he said quietly. "You didn't give me much choice. Listen… Rinoa never made it back to Caraway…"

"YOU CAUGHT HER?"

"No, all that I know is that she hasn't attempted to make contact either with her resistance group or her father… It is if she has vanished."

"WHY TELL ME?"

"Because I never meant to hurt Rinoa. You have to believe me, Fujin. It was the only thing I could do to get Laine and Joshua back. I haven't seen them in two long years. They have been tortured, beaten, and starved. I had to do everything I could to get them back. Do you understand me, Fujin?" he said with a plea his voice. Fujin remained quiet, but Kona caught a glimpse of relief that flickered in her amethyst eye.

"Anyways, the reason I am telling you this is because I think something happened to Rinoa. I had my men follow everyone she knew in Deling City, so that we could intercept her before she was able to get back to her father or Seifer, but we haven't found any trace of her whereabouts. When I release you today after getting Laine and Josh back, I want you to tell Caraway and Seifer what has happened to Rinoa. They should start looking for her immediately. I have a feeling something bad must've happened to her."

"SUCH CONCERN," said Fujin sarcastically.

"I am really not as bad as you think… I…I care for you, Fujin. I am so sorry that I had to bring you into this. Rinoa is gone and I can't help that, yet I can't allow one of my own people to serve as a decoy for her. After I get Laine and Josh back, you'll go back to Seifer. Isn't this what you want after all?" he said with a trace of bitterness in his voice. "Please, Fujin… please, try to understand why I am doing what I am doing. You _have _to know that I would _never _let anyone hurt you," he said his voice shaking slightly. Fujin looked into his eyes. He seemed so sincere.

"OK," she said simply. He untied her hands and brought her close to him until her face was only a couple of inches away.

"Fujin. I pray to Hyne, that when this is all over, you will still talk to me. Whatever happened between us before, I don't care. Even if Seifer is from Galbadia Garden… It doesn't matter to me anymore. I… I can only hope that maybe… one day you could feel even a third for me what I know you feel for Seifer," he said softly. Fujin stared at him, her face betraying no emotion although her heart was racing.

"DON'T HURT SEIFER," she finally managed. Kona's heart twisted painfully. _Seifer is the only one she cares about…_

"I won't hurt him, Fujin. I give you my word." He would have said something else, but at that moment he heard an alarm sounding from the upper deck. _A boat is approaching… This is it. _

"Wait here, Fujin. I don't know how much you heard of what Konstantin said on the upper deck, but I swear to you Fujin… While I am still in command of this boat, no one will lay a finger on you." Taking one last look at her, Kona quickly made his way to the upper deck. He immediately saw a boat just off the port bow that contained two tied up people with covered faces and one rower who was signaling the crew with a white handerchief.

"Are you the leader? General Caraway sent me with the prisoners. Where's Rinoa?"

"I'm the leader. Uncover their faces first," Kona said without a hint of hesitation.

"That's not my orders. Bring Rinoa to the deck, and then we'll talk.

"Take a look around you. You are completely at our mercy. There is nothing stopping us from taking the prisoners from you by force and letting your dead body be fish bait." The man swallowed hard, but remained calm.

"We had an agreement. Rinoa for the prisoners," he stated.

"Then, be so kind as to uncover their faces," replied Kona with polite mockery. All of the sudden, there was a commotion, as Jed quickly took out his sword and jumped right in front of Kona, shielding him from view.

"There are men under that tarp! It's a trap!!!" he yelled urgently. No sooner than he had uttered these words, Caraway's boat suddenly came alive as fully armed men emerged from under the tarp. Jed looked on in horror and disgust, as the two so called prisoners removed the bags from their faces and pulled out their weapons.

"Die you treasonous pigs!" someone yelled before a large flash of light followed by an earsplitting explosion enveloped Kona's boat in a shower of mangled metal and wood.

"What the hell are you doing, moron?" yelled another voice through the thick, suffocating smoke. Rinoa's still on this boat! Are you trying to kill her too?" Coughing and trying to shield his eyes, Kona ran as quickly as he could to what he knew to be the command post, although he could not see it through the smoke. In the back of his mind, he knew that the bomb had landed somewhere close to Fujin, but the lives of his men were at stake, and there was not a second to lose. Raising his sword high into the air, he yelled, "Men, listen to me! There are only five of them. Eliminate them by any means possible! A little bit of smoke will _not _deter us from our objective. Think of your fallen comrades!"

"Kona, behind you!!!" he heard Jed yell through the smoke, before hearing yet another sound—a sound that chilled his blood. Jed fell at his feet, his skull fractured by a heavy blow to his forehead.

"NOOOO!" yelled Kona, slicing the man's neck neatly in two as he fell overboard.

"Jed! Jed! Oh Hyne, no! Jed! Jed! I am so sorry! I am soo sorry! This is all my fault. On Hyne, why Jed?" Black tears streamed down his face as he held the lifeless body of his most trusted friend.

"Kona! Oh Hyne..." The man stopped and turned away.

"Did you get them, Konstantin? Please, tell me you killed them!"

"Four are dead, one is still hiding somewhere on the ship. The men are looking for him. I…I can't believe that Jed is dead." The young man shuffled his feet, and wiped away a tear determined not to let his Commander down in the time of such need.

"Bring him to me, Konstantin. Bring him to me so that I can tear him apart, piece by piece! Also find Jed's brother. Go now! Oh Hyne, Why?!!!."

"Yes sir!" said the young man, taking one last look at Jed, who was sill bleeding from his wound. Alone once again, Kona held Jed in his arms, pain and despair suffocating him so much that he no longer noticed the stinging, stifling smoke. He didn't notice as Fujin came up from behind and leaned over at this side.

"LET ME."

"Fujin, you are alive. Thank, Hyne. He's dead… Fujin, he is dead. I killed him," he stammered. Fujin felt his pulse. It was very weak, but he was not dead.

"HE'S ALIVE."

"What?!" said Kona hardly daring to believe what he heard. _Get it out Fujin. His life depends on it._

_ "_Jed is alive. He has a pulse." She raised her hands to the sky, then touched them to Jed's temples. Blue orbs of light enveloped Jed's mangled skull, stopping the bleeding. "He needs immediate medical attention if he is to have any hope of surviving at all."

"What the hell?" Kona was shocked.

"Garden," was Fujin's only reply.

"Kona, the motor's still working. Jake is getting us out of here right now. The boat's letting in water… Oh Hyne…" The young man stopped and collapsed to the ground. "JED! Dear Hyne, what have they done to you? I'll kill you, you bitch, this is all because of you!" he yelled, pushing Kona aside as he grabbed Fujin around the neck. Not wasting a second, Kona immediately pulled him off and shook him. "Ian, stop! You brother's alive. She saved him!"

"What?" The young man was shocked.

"No time, to explain, there is another motor boat on the lower deck. Take it and take Jed with you. A hospital is the only chance he's got left."

"I will do _anything_ to save him!" He carefully picked Jed's mangled body off the ground and with a backward glance at Fujin, quickly went downstairs. Konstantin was back.

"Here's the last of these bastards," he stopped and looked around. "Where's Jed?"

"Hospital. He might live yet," replied Kona with a faint smile. "Now, as for you," he said addressing the prisoner. I should kill you right now. You aren't even worth feeding to the dogs. However, I will spare your life." Kona's men started murmuring in surprise but he held up his hand to silence them.

"I will spare your life," he continued, if you take back a message to Caraway regarding what you saw here today. Tell him that he will pay dearly for what happened today. For every drop of blood spilt by my people at his hand, I will collect from him tenfold." He stopped as if to consider something. _Rinoa's__ innocent of what happened here today. She tried to help Laine and Josh… _"Tell him also, that Rinoa is not on this ship, but he should look for her immediately somewhere in the vicinity of Fortune's Alley as she might be in trouble. She escaped during the early hours of the morning and vanished. For now, you can tell him that my insurance is this ugly one-eyed doll, he said pointing at Fujin. I think there is a certain young man named Seifer, who would be most concerned about her well-being. If Joshua and Laine are executed, I will kill her. Double cross me again, I will kill her… and you. If Jed dies, I will not rest until I hunt you down and rip out your heart. His men clapped appreciatively. Kona stole a quick glance at Fujin. She seemed to be playing along. His heart twinged painfully. He wanted to let her go immediately because now he knew that whatever Seifer's secret might be, one thing was certain—he was not on Caraway's side. But would his word be enough to convince his men? Kona sighed. Letting Fujin go was simply not an option. There was of course another reason why Kona wanted Fujin to stay, but that he would not even admit to himself.

Never taking his eyes off the water, Seifer clenched and unclenched his fists. _Another minute, and I will take a boat out there myself and see what the hell's taking so long… _The thought of Rinoa in danger just a mere mile offshore drove him completely insane. He could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He found himself wishing that Rinoa was safely back in his arms on the deserted beach where they made love. _Save the fantasies for later, Almasy. You've got work to do. _His anticipation levels reaching a crescendo, Seifer got up and threw a small rock at a nearby seagull that rose in indignation over the water and squawked reproachfully. His heart stopped for a second as he saw the approaching boat. The boat got closer. Horror clenching his muscles together, Seifer realized that Rinoa wasn't not on the boat. Throwing caution to the wind, Seifer waded deep into the water that was green and foamy from the morning tide. As soon as the boat was within reach, he grabbed the man by the neck and shook him roughly.

"Where is she? Where is Rinoa?!" he demanded. Already speechless from his ordeal and frightened by Seifer's unexpected fury, the man sputtered and coughed.

"Please… let me go… Rinoa not there. She.. was not on the boat." Seifer slapped him hard on the face.

"What do you mean, she wasn't on the boat? Answer me before I kill you!" he demanded, his voice boiling over with anger and frustration. Caraway followed Seifer into the boat. The sight of the General completely took away the man's any remaining ability to talk.

"Where's my daughter, you fool?!" he screamed. "What in Hyne's name happened to the others?"

"Dead. Too many of them. They've got a girl. He said they kill her," he muttered incoherently. Seifer picked him up and threw him against the boat. A small trickle of blood slowly rolled down the man's face.

"What girl do they have? Tell me before I splatter your good for nothing chicken brains all over this boat!"

"Please, sir, no.. please, sir don't hurt me! Fujin, they've got Fujin." If there was anything that Seifer was prepared to hear, this wasn't it. He dropped the man and stared at him, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Did you say Fujin?" he inquired slowly as if trying to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Who the hell is this Fujin? Where is my daughter?!" chimed in Caraway.

"Fujin is my best friend," said Seifer in a hushed voice. His world was being turned upside down and he was completely powerless to stop it.

"Your best friend? How the hell did they get your best friend and why? Aren't you here as a bodyguard?" Caraway inquired with the air of a man who was just told that the sky was green. Seifer somewhat regained his composure.

"She was visiting me," he responded automatically. _Fujin is in trouble. _He wanted to scream.

"There's more, sir," continued the man, encouraged by the temporary cessation in yelling.

"Then what in Hyne's name are you waiting for, you scum, tell us!" screamed Seifer again. He wanted to strangle the man with his bare hands. Preempting another blow, the man started talking quickly, stumbling over his words.

"Their leader… I saw him… He told me to tell you he didn't have Rinoa. Look for her around Fortune's Alley. That's what he said, sir. He said she might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?!" Seifer fought the desire to rip out the man's tongue.

"Please, sir… I don't know… He said she vanished…. Escaped sometime during the night.. Please, sir, believe me." He started crying. Seifer looked away from him in disgust. Caraway looked stupidly at the man.

"You mean my daughter was abducted again?" he said with disbelief. It was Seifer who responded.

"No, General, he means she took a vacation! Now, listen to me carefully. What did the leader look like who told you about this?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Didn't you hear? My daughter has been abducted!" Seifer turned on his heels and gave Caraway a withering look.

"What makes you so sure this isn't some kind of a ploy to delay us more?"

"Please, sir, he sounded sincere. He..he had reddish brown hair, Young, about your age, sir. Not as tall as you though, but similar build."

"Oh, well, that just about narrows it down, doesn't it?" said Seifer sarcastically.

"I could be wrong, sir, but I think during the fighting, I heard someone refer to him as Conan."

"Conan?" said Seifer quizzically, looking at the equally blank look on Caraway's face. Then, it suddenly came to him. _Kona!_ _It has to be! But I thought Fujin was dating him? _Seifer felt like ramming his head against a concrete wall. _Both Rinoa and Fujin are missing… and it's all my fault. But, which one do I try to find first?! _

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Be on the look out for some Seifer/Rinoa goodness in the next chapter. Poor Rinoa. She just can't seem to catch a break, hehe. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Thank you, Seifoa, for the nice comment! I appreciate your support.**


	29. Revenge

**Chapter 28**

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes, trying to bring the room, if indeed it was a room, into focus. For a second she was confused, but as the realization of what had happened flashed before her eyes, she felt her body grow numb with despair. The throbbing pain at the back of her skull revealed that she had been struck recently with a heavy object. _How long was I out for?_ she wondered. Her face stung from the earlier blow and she felt congealed blood caked to her skin. She was now missing both shoes, most likely from the earlier struggle, and her bare feet touching the cold floor sent shivers down her spine. She was tied firmly to a hardback wooden chair with a thick cord that dug deeply into the delicate flesh around her wrists and ankles. Collecting her strength, she gingerly moved her head to look around the room. She was alone. So far. The room was semi dark due to the tightly drawn old musty curtains and reeked heavily of cigarette smoke and liquor. Balled up clothes, bottles, and dirty dishes were strewn haphazardly around the dusty floor. In horror, Rinoa watched as the doorknob slowly turned and a deformed, heavy set man, her attacker, entered the room.

"Glad to see you awake, sunshine," he said mockingly, his callous eyes boring into her. Rinoa felt as if she would vomit. She wanted desperately to wake up, to tell herself that this was just a bad nightmare. _No this is really happening and I must deal with it. I will get through this. I must get through this. _She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second to try to center herself. He didn't appear to notice. At last, pushing back fear and despair, she sized up her attacker. Silently she prayed that the revolt that she felt looking at his disfigured features didn't register on her face. Somehow she felt that would be a death sentence.

"My name is Rinoa," she finally managed, trying to keep her voice even and looking straight into his cold, empty eyes. _Make him see me as a real person. _

"I don't care what your name is, bitch," he responded crudely, looking at her mockingly. "Either way tonight, you die." Apparently it wasn't working. Rinoa shuddered involuntarily.

"I don't think we've met. Please tell me if there's anything I've done to you to deserve this," she continued hoping that her voice didn't betray the fear that was starting to suffocate her again. She thought of Seifer—the way he always kept his cool in any situation.

"Are you always such a talker? Why don't you just shut the hell up before I stuff something in your mouth..." He glared at her menacingly. Rinoa fell silent.

"There, that's better, just continue doing as I say. In fact, dear Rinoa or whatever the hell your name is, from now on, you'll have to do everything I say. Until you die, that is." he continued thoroughly enjoying the fear swelling deep within her eyes. He walked across the room and sat down heavily on a double mattress that must have served him as a makeshift bed. From underneath some papers, he produced a long dagger with a smooth black handle. Rinoa gasped audibly no longer able to remain calm.

"That is what I like to see," he growled maliciously, nostrils flared, "fear so intense that you can practically cut it with a knife." He slowly ran a finger along the blade, leaving behind a few droplets of blood. Rinoa desperately struggled against her restraints even though she knew there was no escape. The pain at the back of her head was becoming nearly unbearable. _Nothing like the pain of what's to _come, she thought desperately. Tears were now beginning to stream down her face. _No, I must stop crying. He is feeding on my fear. I must remain calm. If I die today_, she thought desperately,_ I won't give him the satisfaction of begging for mercy. _She wished she could dry her tears so she could look at him with clear eyes. Collecting herself and purposely ignoring the bloody knife, Rinoa lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You have done a good job with the restraints. It doesn't appear as if I will be going anywhere anytime soon. So what's the rush? Tell me if where we've met before." She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded. In her mind's eye, she focused intently on Seifer, trying to remember his stance, his self confident demeanor. The stranger looked at her with confusion. Putting the dagger in his belt, he got up once more and walked over to her.

"You talk too much. Just like her," he said viciously, "she should have died, but now you get to die instead. But you are absolutely right, we should get to know each other a little better," he continued, outlining Rinoa's face with rough, calloused hands. She did not recoil. _Stall, I must stall him… _

"Look, I'll play whatever game you want to play," she said firmly, _if_ you tell me why you are doing this. Clearly, revenge is what you're after and you just don't seem like the type of guy who will kill without giving a reason.

"You'll _play_ whatever game I want you to play regardless, sweetheart," he replied laughing mockingly. "That's the beauty of it… Just you and me. No one to interrupt our little fun." _No… Hyne no! Please don't let it end like this. _She thought of Seifer. His touch, his scent… _Whatever I have to do, I will survive. I have to survive. _

"What's the rush?" she said, stifling a fake yawn. "As I've said before, I don't think I am in danger of being rescued any time soon. Tell me who pissed you off so much that you want to kill me for it." He looked at her appreciatively.

"You know, I am almost starting to like you. You're quite a piece of work. Alright. We'll play this little game. After all, anticipation is half the fun, eh?" He gave her what she could only interpret as his attempt at a provocative look, which made his disfigurement even more pronounced.

"So? I am listening," she prodded him on. _Remain calm and do not show fear. _

"You're right. It's revenge that I want. And I plan to collecting from you," he replied bitterly.

"What for? I am sure we've never met," she tried to reason.

"Why because you would have remembered me? Because of this?" he touched his face disgustedly.

"No.."

"Don't lie to me, you worthless bitch." His voice was a harsh whisper now. She remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"You're right, we've never met…until now…Your _friend _did this to me. And now you get to die for it. Life's unfair, I know," he growled. "But if it makes you feel any better she was a feisty one like you. I guess it must be my lucky day." _Friend? What is he talking about! He is completely insane._

"You've made a mistake," she said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes again. "I don't know anyone who has ever met you or did anything to you."

"You mean you don't know that ugly one-eyed bitch? I thought I told you to stop lying to me." He roughly pulled her hair and brought her face close to his. "Do you deny it?"

"Fujin!" The name escaped from Rinoa's lips before she even realized she said it.

"Good girl," he mocked her again, releasing he hair and brushing his rough lips against hers. "Enough talk." He got up and went across the room toward the door. "When I get back, you die. Enjoy it while you can," he finished slamming the door shut behind him.

There was no time to waste. Seifer had made his decision. _Kona has saved Fujin once _he reasoned. _Chances are he won't hurt her this time. _He had no idea how Fujin got involved in this mess, but one thing was sure, Rinoa was in much bigger trouble. Deep inside him he knew there was another more subtle reason he decided to go after Rinoa first, one that he could hardly admit to himself. No time to think about it now. It was time to act and Seifer sensed he must act quickly. Fortune's Alley… that was his only clue. He started the ignition in one of Caraway's armored cars and pressed his foot on the gas, weaving in and out of traffic, a military police siren blaring on the roof, breaking the calm silence of the morning air. As he got closer to Fortune's Alley, he turned off the siren and parked the car by the curb. In case Rinoa was being held in one of the houses on the street, he didn't want to spook her abductor. If only he had another clue. Someone who had seen Rinoa's abductor, a description of the vehicle, anything… Seifer had nothing. A street name in a sea of alleys, passageways, apartment buildings, shops, and windows with tightly drawn shades. Using every bit of his willpower Seifer threw aside the desperation that was threatening to engulf him and looked down the street ahead of him. With a sense of despair returning slowly and chilling his insides, Seifer realized that if the abductor was holding Rinoa anywhere in the vicinity of this street it would be nearly impossible to find her. His eyes passed over broken windows, trash strewn about the sidewalk, graffiti covering the walls. He walked around the corner and nearly stepped on a feral cat that hissed and stared at him with hunger crazed eyes before dashing into a nearby alley. Seifer continued walking, looking around carefully for any clue that Rinoa might have left, a sign of a struggle perhaps. He rounded another corner and saw what distinctly looked like half dried blood on the sidewalk. He leaned down examining it more closely. It was definitely blood. Fear gripping him, Seifer looked around for any other clues. Was he too late? _No, Rinoa isn't dead. _Even if this blood is Rinoa's, which he couldn't be sure about in this neighborhood, there wasn't enough of it to indicate a serious injury. Still, a clue was a clue, and Seifer couldn't afford to be choosy at the moment. It was a start. Brushing his hair out of his face, Seifer got up and looked to either side of him. Across the street, he spotted a pawn shop with a poorly lit neon sign that read "OPE". In two long strides he crossed the street and went inside. The store owner was a tall, thin man with a pointed ratlike face and small beady eyes. He looked at Seifer with boredom and took a sip of his coffee.

"I need to ask you a question." Seifer said assertively approaching the counter.

"Unless your question concerns that fine chocker necklace you are wearing, I'm afraid I'm not interested," the man responded his eyes greedily focusing on Seifer's neck.

"The necklace's not for sale today," responded Seifer firmly, "yet I'm afraid you'll still have to answer my question." Before the man could interrupt him again, Seifer continued, "There's half dried blood spattered on the sidewalk across the street, I was hoping you could tell me what you saw.

"I didn't see nothing and I don't know nothing. Unless you have got sumthin to offer you better get the hell outta here," the store owner said, lighting a cigarette.

"Would this help you remember?" said Seifer placing a crisp 100 gil note on the counter as the man's greedy eyes followed his every movement. As if to show what the alternative would be Seifer made sure that the man saw his gunblade tucked into the inside of his gray trenchcoat. Catching on that Seifer was not someone he wanted to cross, the store owner conceded and greedily grabbed the money from the counter.

"Yes, I'm startin' to remember. My mornin' coffee must be workin'. Clears ya head, ya know," he said reaching behind the counter and putting a shot of liquor into the steaming brown liquid. Seifer waited, his face betraying no emotion.

"Well, this mornin' as I was gettin' ready to open up, I heard a commotion outside. So I looked out and saw a black van 'cross the street. There were these two guys standing in fron' of it. 'Bout your age, I suspect. There was 'nuther with 'em. A girl. Could see her blue dress, but not her face, really. She was blindfolded. All the sudden, 'nuther girl ran 'cross the street. Ugly thing I tell ya. Man's clothin' white hair, patch ove' her eye." _Fujin! _Seifer drew a sharp breath.

"Continue," he said urgently but the man stopped and stared at him. " I wen' in the back and didn't see 'nuther thin'." Seifer growled and reached across the counter, grabbing the man by his collar.

"You better tell me what you saw or I will destroy this shop and break every single goddamn trinket you got in this hellhole," he whispered menacingly, letting go.

"Ok. Ok. Don't get so impatient. I suspect I remembe' now. I got confused earlier. No biggie. Anyways, the ugly girl started sayin' sumthin' to the group and before I knew it she knocked down one of them guys holding the blindfolded broad. I expect she broke his nose. That's probably where the blood came from. The blindfolded one freed herself from the guy holdin' her and fell to the ground and woulda stayed there had the one eyed ugly not cut the ropes. Anyways, she ran down the street toward Fortune's Alley_... That's where I just came from _thought Seifer irritably.

"What happened to the girl that saved her?"

"At first I thought the other guy was gonna kill 'er, but he picked 'er off the ground and then led her to the van. They drove off. I dun know nothin' more than that," he finished.

"Did he drag her to the van?" said Seifer as if testing out a theory in his head.

"No, she had quite a fight in her. She coulda killed 'im, I suspect. But she didn't. I saw 'er lower her weapon earlier." A mysterious look playing in his eyes, Seifer addressed the shop owner one more time.

"Did you see anyone following the girl in blue? Anyone at all?"

"No, she ran as fast she could. Didn't see nothing else of 'er. That's all I know."

"Thank you," then with a slightly malicious look on his face, he picked up an old grandfather clock that was displayed on the counter and smashed it on the ground, showering both of them with fragments and glass.

"What in Hyne's name? What you doin? I told you everythin' honestly. Didn't hold back a thing!" screamed the store owner in surprise and rage.

"Be careful next time who you call ugly," said Seifer and exited the store. He got what he wanted and all in under ten minutes. He still had a chance. With a growing sense of confidence that Kona wouldn't hurt Fujin, Seifer started walking quickly back in the direction of Fortune's Alley, still taking the time to carefully look around for clues. Across the street from another run down shop,Seifer's heart leaped. He plainly saw a woman's shoe near the storm drain on the side of the street. He ran to it and picked it up, examining it closely. There was no mistaking it. It was Rinoa's shoe. He looked around and spotted the other shoe a few feet away. One of them appeared as if someone violently ripped it from the owner's feet—all torn and scuffed. There was a vicious struggle here not too longer ago. Seifer knew there was no denying that Rinoa was in grave danger. Did this mean that Rinoa was grabbed here and dragged into one of the houses or was she dragged into a car? Against hope, Seifer wished it was the former since if she was dragged into a car, she could be anywhere. If only he had another clue. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was a box of wet matches with the word _Bacchanal _displaying prominently on the front. Seifer picked it up and examined it. _The Bacchanal… Oh Hyne, that's where Fujin was attacked by some crazy bouncer that Kona saved her from… Could there be a connection?_ _I thought Fujin told me that the guy was dead. _His mind working feverishly, Seifer ran toward the address that was displayed under the name on the box. He soon spotted the club located in the back of the dingy street corner. _What in Hyne's name was Fujjin doing in a place like this by herself? I must've really pissed her off that night. _Without further hesitation, he pushed the door open and went inside.

"What the hell do you want?" inquired a short, stocky man just inside the door. "We aren't open for lunch, you idiot. Go somewhere else," he said threateningly.

Squelching the desire to punch him, Seifer stood up straight, his shoulders back so the man could see his powerful frame.

"Is this how you treat your guests?" he inquired, looking at the man without the slightest hesitation. Looking up at Seifer' face, the man decided that perhaps cooperation would suit him best.

"All right, what do you want? I don't have all day." _Neither do I _thought Seifer.

"I want you to tell me whether this _fine_ establishment has employed any bouncers in the recent past that have come to an unfortunate end," said Seifer not taking his eyes off the man's face.

"What are you from the bouncer's union?" responded the man, laughing at his own dumb joke.

"No. But you will need a lot more than a union unless you answer my question…right now," said Seifer taking a step closer and drawing his Hyperion.

"Whoa, chill out," said the man, backing himself into a wall. "I was just kidding, man, relax."

"Answer the question," repeated Seifer coolly.

"Alright, no. We haven't. All our bouncers are accounted for. Why do you ask?" he said suspiciously.

"I am asking the questions here," responded Seifer, still holding on tightly to his Hyperion. _Fujin was wrong. Her attacker wasn't dead. Not dead… But surely badly injured_.

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened to any of them recently? Another joke and I will rip the truth out of you with my bare hands." This was no time for diplomacy thought Seifer dully.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes. One of our bouncers, Spike, got in a fight with someone not too long ago. The guy did a real number on him. We all thought he was done for. His face disfigured, almost unrecognizable. When we found him, he still had ice shards piercing him right beneath the skin." Instinctively, Seifer felt that he was getting closer to the truth. Somehow Fujin being wrong about the fate of the bouncer and those matches he found at the site of Rinoa's abduction seemed like an unlikely coincidence.

"What was the fight about?" Seifer pressed on.

"Some chick he was trying to score. Apparently they were gettin' along "great" until her buddy showed up… Spike… he never could keep it inside his pants. He got what he deserved, I say." _Oh Hyne… Please not Rinoa… _For a moment Seifer felt faint and helpless, but then the feeling passed. When he spoke again, his voice was calm and confident.

"Did Spike later say anything after the incident?"

"Well, yeah. Of course, he did. Wouldn't you if you had half your face impaled by ice needles? He said that he will find the bitch, his words mind you, and when he did he would follow her until the opportunity would present itself and then he would kill her. Knowing Spike it was mostly all talk… He wasn't even a good bouncer…"

"Do you know if he found her?" said Seifer.

"No, I dunno. He hasn't been at work lately."

"You got his address?" asked Seifer nonchalantly.

"Yeah, this is a good establishment. We follow rules. Got the address of everyone that works here," said the man proudly.

"Care to share it with me?"

"Oh, I dunno. Regulations and stuff. Not supposed to really," he mumbled. Seifer took out some money and handed it to the man who took it and furtively stuck it inside his pocket.

"One second. Wait here," he said and disappeared in the back. A minute later he came up and handed Seifer a slip of paper.

"It's all in here," he said. "Forget I gave it to you." Seifer thanked him and quickly exited the club. He ran back to the car quickly and with newfound determination revved the engine. The pieces of the puzzle were started to fall together. _If Spike had been following Fujin, then he probably saw what happened near the pawn shop. He couldn't exact his revenge on Fujin so he went for Rinoa instead. _Seifer didn't know why he felt so certain that the bouncer was responsible for Rinoa's abduction. Yet his Garden training and instinct told him that he was right and if he didn't get to Rinoa right away, she would be dead. If she wasn't dead already. _No can't think like that. _Putting Spike's address on the dashboard he once again turned on his siren since the address that the man gave him was all the way by the docks, about a fifteen minute drive along some busy streets.

The door knob turned again. Spike came slowly into the room. His eyes glared with anticipation and malice. In his hand, he held the dagger that he used to taunt Rinoa earlier.

"Hello again, my sweet Rinoa," he growled. "Time to die. I can't promise you, it will be painless. Oh but how I will enjoy it. Sweet revenge, indeed."


End file.
